Things Change
by Namjr
Summary: Kay gets over Miguel, falls for someone new , and goes head to head with Ivy.
1. Kay's Veiw

 Things Changes

I don't own anything

Setup:  This takes place as Kay and Miguel stand outside the cave on Valentines Day, I am not mentioning the DNA test they are trying on John, but will try to inform you guys of any thing before I leave it out. 

Kay's POV 

I don't know how or why it started, but as I stood outside in the freezing cold on Valentine's day with Miguel, the man of my dreams. IT happened.

I started to ask myself how I got here. 

I am an attractive, smart, nice (when I'm not scheming), good girl, and here I stand on a day known for lovers while the man I love searches for his "true love" Charity.

Sure we are on a "date," but he's only doing it to make Charity jealous. It's not like he wanted to go out with me as his first choice, if he had his hearts desire he would be staring into the vacant eyes of my crazy cousin. 

Then I began to think back on more occasions like this one: 

The mineshaft where, all three of us were trapped but his focus was on the welfare of the girl that tried to strangle him. 

Warlock Island, where I dangled inches above death as he tried to leave me to find out IF Charity was in danger. Had it not been for Jessica, Reese, and Simone, I would have fallen to my death, all the while he focus remained on her.

Then my mind starting playing a romantic drama where Miguel and Charity stared as the super couple, while I played background extra. 

Then "IT" that had started suddenly name " Hatred." I Hated Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. Sure I had done some bad things in my life, but he threw our friendship aside for some demented anorexic blonde. 

Of course Charity, if I were to be honest, I would have to say that even though she is stupid, annoying and crazy, she loves me and would rather face death then hurt me. The deluded little Girl Scout probably would have given me Miguel if I asked her.  

But Miguel had chosen Charity over me; he even had the nerve to tell that had she never come he would have picked me, like some damn consolation prizes.

Standing here, knowing what I now know, I had to leave. 

"Miguel" I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice. " I think I should go home, you know get out of the cold, and see if Charity is home." I waited holding my breath for him to give me a reason to love him again.

"Yeah, okay if she's home call me on my cell"

I waited in vain. 

As I started walking home, I began thinking about my current life and what I had become. I am currently in a "relationship" with a guy I don't love to make a guy I hate jealous, I have gone to unbelievable lengths to dispose of my cousin, I have alienated myself form loved ones and anything non-related to Miguel, in a 2 year long quest for Miguel. 

Miguel, cute, sexy, but dumb as pile of rocks Miguel. 

I sold my soul to win the love of a man that waited three years to ask me out only to scrap the idea after a one minute meeting with a blonde. 

Upon reaching my house I looked into the window and saw my "newest" brother John sitting on the coach looking at family photos.  

" Great, after the a day of fist fights, dirty dancing, and painful ephinays, I have to come home to A "Ricki Lake" special guest." 

I open the door slowly praying to the god of rough days that I can sneak upstairs and began changing my life without talking to my newest nightmare.

"Hey Kay" 

And again my prayers go unanswered; I'm starting to think they're blocking my number. 

"Hi, John, having fun? Good, see ya later" 

"Wait Kay, I want to speak to you about something"

"OK, what?" 

" Well, I talked to Mom that other day and she said you were having some problems in school lately "

That's an understatement. Since my campaign to win Miguel I haven't cracked a book in ages, thankfully I've been getting by, but what college is going to take a student that goes from 4.0 to 2.0, with dozens of absents, where the notes include words like "hell," 'demon,' and 'warlock.'  But there is no way I Charity's closet that I am going to tell John boy that.

" I'm doing okay, John"

"Well, doing okay is fine, if that's what you, but I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to improve your grades and transcript, that I am here to help you."

" What do you mean help?" 

"Well, maybe you and I could work together on your studies or on some college applications, or maybe we could just hang out and get to know each other."  " I know that this whole half-brother thing has come as an upsetting surprise and that you really don't want another brother, but maybe you could like as a friend instead of brother."     

Suddenly I felt this bad feeling at the pit of my stomach, I had discovered a while ago hat this feeling was guilt. I felt guilty for making John feel unwelcome in a place where he should feel cared for and accepted, after feeling that way with Miguel and Charity I knew how that felt, and made plans to change the way I treated John. 

" You're right John, I haven't been that welcoming to you, and I want to make up for that." That enlisted a huge grin form my newest brother, and I felt happy and overjoyed that I could cause that kind of happiness in another person. " But, I should try to beef up my transcript so how about I take you up on your offer for help with school." 

"Great, you look tired and a little cold, so why don't you go rest for awhile, then maybe come back and give me some commentary for this picture I found.' 

At that moment I felt sad again, after all Miguel who had know me my whole life hadn't figured out that I was tired, but John my the newest addition to my family and had known me less then a month and could not only tell I was tired, but cared. 

" You alright Kay? " "Do you want to talk about something?" "I am a good listener."

" No, I'm not okay, but I am going to take a shower, and then come back so I can do that commentary and maybe we can talk." 

" Sure, I'll be here when you get down, do you want me to make you something to eat, a sandwich?"

"Okay" I turn and sprint up the stairs trying to think of what to say.

Standing under the hot water, I decide that the best way to start my new Miguel free life is to do what Father Lonigan said to do, and be honest. John seems like a good place as any to start.

" Well he will either embrace me, or run screaming." 

Coming downstairs into the kitchen I see that John has already made me a sandwich, and as I sit down he comes back in with the photo album.

"So, you want to talk first or do commentary?"

"Talk first" I say preparing myself for the worst, and as John makes himself comfortable, I start to tell him everything. My feelings for Miguel, my jealously toward Charity, my plots, my schemes, my feelings about him and Ethan, I leave nothing out, but not trusting myself to look at him. 

As I finish I finally look up at John, and what I see shocks me to my core. 


	2. John's Veiw

I don't own anything

John's POV

 After that weird display at the community center with my cousin Charity and her stranger boyfriend Miguel, I decided that I wanted to go to my mother's house. 

Just saying those words  'my mother' brought a smile to my face, and I wasn't just given a mother, but sisters and a brother.  Jessica is great and even though I haven't met him yet, but I talked to Noah on the phone and he sounded excited to meet me. 

The only bleak spot on my new family seemed to be my sister Kay. From what I have seen from her behavior tonight at the dance, Kay is great person, she went out of her way to help Miguel, and even sacrificed spending Valentines day with her own boyfriend Reese just help Miguel and Charity. Unfortunately, having a second half-sibling surface in less than two years has really bothered her. 

I have tried to get to known everyone in my new family, but I can't seem to get past this wall Kay has built around her. 

As I enter the Bennet family room a photo album catches my eye, and I decide that maybe the pictures inside can give me a clue to get through to Kay. 

I look at the pictures I find a common theme throughout them; Kay and Miguel are always together. Dozens of Pictures of Kay and Miguel playing softball, basketball, touch football, tag, catch.  

Occasionally, there are pictures of them with Simone, Jessica, Reese, and Noah, but from the time that she was apparently 18 months she and Miguel were attached at the hip.  For the first time since I have meet Kay I see what she looks like when she smiles, and it's a beautiful. 

Looking closer I notice another pattern in the pictures, starting at age 12 every single picture of the two them has Kay gazing adoringly at Miguel. Even the most current pictures that include Charity and Reese, there's Kay in the background sneaking glances at Miguel. 

Is it possible that Kay and Miguel have something going on? Nah, Reese is devoted to Kay and Miguel hardly pays any attention to her even when Charity isn't in the room.   

As I put such a silly thought out of my mind, I resolve to break down Kay's wall and get to know my sister.  I began to think up ideas when I hear a key turning in the lock. 

I turn just in time to see Kay try to sneak upstairs. I yell a greeting just in time to catch her.

"Hey Kay" 

"Hi, John, having fun? Good, see ya later" 

"Wait Kay, I want to speak to you about something"

"OK, what?" 

" Well, I talked to Mom that other day and she said you were having some problems in school lately " I hope against hope that she is still as sensitive to her grades as Jessica tells me she is.

" I'm doing okay, John" But as she says it I can see the eyes cloud with disappointment.

"Well, doing okay is fine, if that's what you, but I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to improve your grades and transcript, that I am here to help you."

" What do you mean help?" 

"Well, maybe you and I could work together on your studies or on some college applications, or maybe we could just hang out and get to know each other." I began talking faster because I have a felling she may bolt at any moment.  " I know that this whole half-brother thing has come as an upsetting surprise and that you really don't want another brother, but maybe you could like as a friend instead of brother." Maybe going the friend route where get me closer.

" You're right John, I haven't been that welcoming to you, and I want to make up for that." As she said the words I could feel a huge and stupid grin spreading across my face, but I can't help it, I'm chipping away at the wall and nothings going to stop me now. " But, I should try to beef up my transcript so how about I take you up on your offer for help with school." 

Even though I am excited at the thought of spending time with Kay, I can see that she has had a rough day, and we should probably wait until she can rest some.

"Great, you look tired and a little cold, so why don't you go rest for awhile, then maybe come back and give me some commentary for these pictures I found.' 

As soon as the words leave my mouth a look of sadness clouds her eyes, and I vow then and there to get rid of it permanently.  

" You alright Kay? " "Do you want to talk about something?" "I am a good listener." Feeling like I could do anything and everything to make her happy. 

" No, I'm not okay, but I am going to take a shower, and then come back so I can do that commentary and maybe we can talk." 

" Sure, I'll be here when you get down, do you want me to make you something to eat, a sandwich?"

"Okay" As she runs up the stairs I head into the kitchen and began making my specialty the "johnwich."  I just hope a ham, turkey, and salami sandwich on rye can ease the pain I saw in her eyes. 

"So, you want to talk first or do commentary?" 

"Talk first"

 I settle myself in my sit across form my new sister and prepare myself for some typical teenage problem like drinking or sex.

As I listen to Kay talk about her feelings for Miguel, her dislike of Charity, her confusion and hurt about me and her other half-brother Ethan, her dropping fish guts on Charity at the problem, her lies to keep Whitney and Chad apart, and her newest scheme involving a zombie Charity. 

I sit in amazement at the lengths Kay has gone to be with someone that hasn't even paid her that much attention form my point of view. I also see the pain this has caused her, she doesn't feel loved or worthy, and completely alone. Even though I know what she did was wrong I can't help but feel my heartbreak for her and I feel tears fall on my cheeks.


	3. Kitchen Confessions

I don't own anything

 As Kay look at John she sees tears in his eyes, she shakes her head to makes sure she is seeing things correctly.

" John, are you okay?" 

" Yeah, I… uh…. First and foremost I am shocked, but I don't know what to say."

" You hate me, don't you?" " You can't believe you ended up related to someone so horrible?" 

" Kay, stop trying to guess what I am thinking, I don't hate you and love the being related to you, and don't think I am granting approval for you past actions, but I also see how you the things you have done hurt you."

" John, I feel horrible when I think back on the things that I have done in the name of love, and now that I thought about my feelings for Miguel, I can't even believe that I did those things for someone that could so easily ditch me and our lifelong friendship." 

" What are you going to do now?" John stares at his sister seeing the guilt and self-hatred radiate from her small and fragile form.

" I am giving up on Miguel, focus on school so that I can get out of here next fall, and try to put my life back to where it was before I foolishly fell in love."  

" You're not going to confess." 

"So even though I have successfully avoided being caught I can turn myself in, you must be new, cause there is no way I'm going to make my sucky life any worse by singing like a canary to the parents."

"Kay…………… "

" Don't go into big brother mode on me John boy, I think it is a major step to 1. Confess my sins to anyone but Father Lonigan, 2. Talk to you, my to new half-brother, without wishing you harm or breaking out my book of spells, and 3. Realize that that I spent 2 ½ years trying to turn a crush into real love." Stops and pauses for a breath and then goes on. " I don't think I should try to press my luck by telling my mother that I tried to harm her precious Charity."

" Wow, you realize that you referred to me as your brother without your usual condescending tone, and I do believe I heard you give me a nick name." 

" Yes, I am aware and as my big brother John boy, you have to protect me and my secrets, it's in the brother code." She said while trying her sweet and innocent smile on her newest victim.

"OK, I will not tell anyone that doesn't ask me about those specific things, but I do think you should tell Mom and Sam." John said hoping to elicit some guilt form his sister and new partner in crime.

" Yeah, that's not going to happen, by the way what is this thing in front of me?" A curious expression coming over Kay features.

" That my dear sister Katie is a "JOHNWICH", that is turkey, ham, and salami on rye with my special sauce." 

" I don't like the name Katie." 

"Why not?" " You look like a Katie." 

"Katie, sounds like some perky cheerleader that dates guys named Chip and Kip, and stays after school for her role in "Our Town." 

"Well, Kay sounds like a bitter old women with a grudge against her innocent but crazy cousin Charity."

"You know, you're right, my new life needs a new identity."  "OK, John Boy, Katie it is, and the secrets sauce on this would be?"

"Not telling, now eat you johnwich and tell me about these pictures."

"Geez, give a guy an inch he takes a miles and gets bossy to boot."        

Kay and John move their chairs closer together and began talking about the pictures. Not paying attention to the time or anything else until they hear keys in the back door.

As Sam and Grace come into the kitchen they stop at the sight in front of them. 

" Kay, John, what are you guys doing up?" Grace wonders, grinning foolishly at the sight her son and daughter make huddle over a family photo album.

" Kay, I thought you would still be out with Miguel and your friends."  Sam also wondered what could possibly make Kay be so nice to John after all her tantrums on the subject of half-siblings. 

" Oh hi, Mom Dad, I was just giving John the background story on these pictures." 

" Yeah, and Katie does good commentary."

" Katie?" Both Bennett's ask together.

" John boy has decided I need a nick name, and I finally agreed on Katie."

"John boy?" Both Bennett's asked still shocked.

" Katie, feels that I can't experience being a big brother without an annoying nick name designed to put me in my place." John replies and then suddenly catches sight of the clock behind Katie's head. 

"Is that the right time?" 

" Yeah, it's 1:30, don't you have a workshop tomorrow young man?" 

" Ah ha, John boy has class, john boy has class."

" You should get to bed too Katie, you 're meeting me at the library at noon."

" Really for what Kay?" Now Sam curiosity was peeked, not only was his daughter talking and joking with her half-brother, but also volunteering to spend more time with him, something is up. 

"John boy and I are going over some college stuff, and then he's going to help me with my Trig."  Kay stands up ready to call it a night.

" Goodnight Mom and Dad." Stopping by each parent to receive a hug " Night, John boy" Kay says give into impulse and hugs her brother.

' Night Katie, see you tomorrow." Returning the hug and loving every minute of the closeness he and his sister reached in such a small time. " Night Mom, Night Sam " turning and hug his mother while his shakes his stepfather's hands. 

"Night kids " Sam sees John out while Grace begins making some tea. 

"Am I the only one surprised by the sight that greeted us tonight?" Sam said as he returned and locked the door. 

" I was surprised, but happy, maybe John is just what Kay needs to get back on track both academically and socially."

"What's wrong with her socially?" 

" Kay just used to be more involved, member of the softball team, debate team, editor of the school paper, and every dance committee they had, but now she just hangs around either the house or book café." 

"I must admit tonight was the first time in a really long time that I saw a real smile on Kay's face."

" See, John is just what our oldest daughter needs." A grin spreads over her face as she begins envisioning Brady Bunch type family functions that she believes are just around the corner.

" Well, you are just I need." Grace's grin turns devilish as her husband puts down his mug to come closer to her.  


	4. A New Day

I don't own anything.

Trying something new, tell me which once is better.

Saturday Feb. 15, 2002

Harmony Public Library

John walks into the library 45 minutes too early for his meeting with Katie. Just as he is about to pick a table in the center of the large room he sees Sam's oldest son Ethan Winthrop.

John

(Thinks to himself)

Maybe if Ethan and I work together we can help Katie get through this.

Hey Ethan, do you remember me, my name's John?

As he approaches Ethan's table

Ethan

Yeah, you're grace's son, what can I do for you?

John

I was wondering if I could talk to you about our shared sister Katie

Ethan

Katie?

John

Yeah, I gave Kay a nickname, when we bonded last night.

Ethan

I tried to call her Katie, and she hit me in the arm.

John

Yeah, she hit me a couple of times too, but since she decided to call me John boy, she didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

But I wanted to talk about how we could help her.

Ethan

What's wrong with Kay? Is she hurt?

Ethan's eye widen as thoughts of his sister hurt and injured fill his mind.

John

No, she's okay, as least physically, but she is having problems.

(Whisper)

Can I talk to you confidentially?

Ethan

About Kay? Sure, if there were something you think I should know then, I wouldn't tell another soul.

John

Well I talked to Katie, last night and she is trying to get over a broken heart

Ethan

Did Reese break up with her?

John

No, she had a crush on someone and last night she found out that they weren't worth it.

Ethan

(Looks suddenly depressed)

Yeah, I know how that goes. Theresa's lies just about destroyed me.

John

(His pales as he remembers Theresa)

I'm sorry this wasn't a good idea.

John turns to leave

Ethan

Ethan places a hand on Johns' arm to keep him form leaving

No, maybe Kay and I can help each other, after all that's what family is for right.

John

(Looks relieved and sits down)

Yeah, well Katie, is meeting me here in a little while so I can help her with her school work, she's been neglecting it since this little crush came on.

Ethan

You don't have to tell me who her crush was, but isn't she dating Reese Durkee?

John

No, in fact I think one the thing she is doing today is setting Reese straight on her feelings.

Bennet Kitchen

Kay enters and looks at the group surrounding her breakfast table. She can tell that Charity still hasn't returned from the dance, because Miguel sits in his chair staring blankly at the door, Simone and Jessica are whispering in the corner, while the object of her rejection is playing with his palm pilot.

Miguel

Kay! Have you seen Charity?

(He eyes widen in anticipation)

All eyes fall on Kay as they wait for her answer.

Kay

No

(Kay dismisses Miguel)

Reese can I talk to you privately

(Kay turns to look at the "boyfriend")

Reese

(His eyes light up)

Of course my love.

At this words Jessica tries to cover the hurt look that crosses her face, but can't in time for Kay to miss it.

Kay

(Thinks)

Interesting, Jessica likes Reese, maybe I can end my misery and so a good deed for my sister to boot.

Kay and Reese had out into the Bennett's back yard to talk, as they sit down Reese makes a move closer to Kay.

Kay

Reese, I think it's time I was completely honest and up front with you.

Reese

(Fear clouds his eyes, as he feels his heart stop)

Okay

Kay

(Looks to the ground dreading what she has to do)

Reese, I think we both know that I haven't been a good girlfriend to you

(Off his look)

I don't call you, touch you, or try to be nice to you.

Reese

You're just not into public displays of affection

Kay

I don't do those things in private either.

Reese

I must admit that is rather perplexing

Kay

Reese, I don't want to lye to you anymore, so I am just going to say it.

(Kay lifts her eyes to meet his)

I don't love you I have never loved you.

(Reese face pales)

I was just using you to make someone else jealous, and it was wrong and a horrible thing to, and the only way I can think to make up for it is to tell you two things.

Reese

Okay

(Not even bothering to hide the pain in his eyes)

Kay

One is that you are a great guy, you're intelligent, funny, cute, and wonderful, and any girl that wasn't as stupid as I am would kill to be with you. 

(She catches a smiles tug at his lips)

Two, and this is most important. In that very kitchen is another wonderful person that compliments you wonderfully and happens to like you herself.

Reese

(Surprise highlights his face)

Simone?

(Off her look)

JESSICA!

Kay 

(Trying to hide her smile)

Bingo

Kay gets up to go in the kitchen, but Reese puts out a hand to restrain her

Reese

Kay, it was Miguel wasn't it?

Kay

Yeah, but that's over now. 

Reese 

What are you going to do now?

Kay

(A smile spreads across her face)

Start living my life for me. I have to go my books I am meeting my brother John at the library to look at some college stuff.

(She gives him a shy smile)

Can you tell the Scooby gang about out break up? 

Reese

Yeah, I'll handle that. You get going.  Still friends right?

Kay

Yeah, and I am going to be a better friend then girlfriend.

Kay enters the kitchen and heads directly upstairs, ignoring the looks she is getting form everyone inside.

Miguel

I hope you and Kay aren't having any problems after you went out of your way to help Charity and I last night.

(Miguel looks at his best friend)

Reese

Actually, Kay and I just broke up.

ALL

WHAT?

All eyes turn to the doorway were Sam and Grace Bennet stand in obvious shock at Reese's cool announcement

Reese 

Hi, Chief and Mrs. Bennet, how are you?

Sam 

(Shrugging off Reese's question)

You and Kay just broke up? 

All eyes return to Reese waiting for his answer

Reese

Yeah, Kay and I just had a talk and decided it was best to go our separate ways. 

Reese survey's the room, and sees shock and disappointment on all faces except Jessica, who is trying to hide a smile

 Kay was right

(Reese says to himself)

Grace

Tries to cover her shock

Well, of you and Kay think that's best we just have to support your decision,

Right guys?

Looking at the room for assurance,

ALL

Yeah

Sam

Where is Kay? 

(Now really concerned for his daughter's state of mind)

Reese

She went to the library to meet John.

Simone, Jessica, and Miguel

WHAT?

Grace

Turning to look at the confused faces of the three teenagers

When we cam home yesterday, John and Kay were laughing and talking, she told us they were meeting to work on some college stuff. When they left they had nicknames for each other and everything.  

Hey, where is Charity? 

All the teens cast their eyes to the ground not knowing how to answer the question

 Miguel

(Looks up and prepares to break their hearts)

We don't know where Charity is; she put on quite and interesting show, but then just disappeared. 

Sam 

(Intrigued)

What kind of show?

Jessica

(Looks at her friend and then began speaking)

Mom, Dad something is up with Charity, she has been distant and really cold, and last night she punched Kay.

Grace and Sam

What?

Grace

Charity wouldn't hit anyone? 

Jessica

(Looks surprised, but continues)

Well last night, she did. Kay pretended to go a date with Miguel hoping get make her jealous and stop pushing him away, but when Kay talked Chad into doing a couple switch, things got ugly.

Sam

 What do you mean?

Simone 

Charity got mad that she had o dance with Miguel. I guess she figured out that Kay was behind, because the next thing I knew she was charging over to Kay telling her to mind her own business and then punched in the jaw. 

All eyes turn to Miguel to get his reaction,

Miguel

(Gives a small smile)

Charity was about to storm off when I confronted he, she chose that time to break up with me but I haven't seen her since.

(He looks at the Bennetts')

I thought I heard her voice in a cave in the park, but I haven't heard anything since then. I was going to go look for her, but Simone and Jessica suggested I give her some time to cool off.

                                                                                    The Cave

The ice melts to reveal a cold but still alive Charity.

                                                                                    Zombie Charity

Damn it!!

(Looking angry)

How did she get free?

Timmy

Timmy, love must have saved his Charity.

Tabitha

It better not have, Doll face.

(Looking disapprovingly at her sidekick)

Or we are toast.

A bright light shies from above, as it dims a Angelic girl all in white appears.

Angel Girl

Charity, it is time for you to use your powers to defeat the evil that has surfaced.

Charity

(Looks up surprised at the sight that greets her)

Who are you?

(She turns to her real life reflection)

Angel Girl

The time for question must be after the she is defeated. 

Tabitha

(Whispers to Timmy)

We need to make an exit Doll Face.

Tabitha and Timmy run to begin working to remove the rocks to make a hasty exit.

Charity 

(Looks to angel girl)

How can I defeat her? 

Angel Girl

You must focus on your love for Miguel and fight.

Zombie Charity

Give it up girls; I have more then just dark powers on my side. A witch just as strong as the ditz standing here brought me to life.

(Nodding in the direction of Charity)

Angel Girl

But that witch has since removed her support and power. In fact she sent a message to the heavens that she is only going to use her powers for good.

(She glares at the zombie)

All you have now is your own powers.

Zombie Charity lifts her hands as sparks begin to shoot out of them and point toward the annoying little girl, but the angel girl sensing the danger moves just in time. Zombie Charity turns to see the damage of the hit and finds her self staring at a large new opening made by the shot.

                                                                                    Tabitha

Now Doll Face, run for it.

Tabitha and Timmy sprint through the opening to escape out onto another sunny Harmony morning.

Zombie Charity

Damn it! I needed them.

Charity takes the advantage and focusing on her love for Miguel points at her new nemesis. The bolt that leaves her hand strikes the zombie in the back forcing her to her knees. 

Angel Girl

That 's right Charity focus on your love for Miguel, destroying her is the only way for your love too survive.

Zombie Charity

Shut up! You little twerp.

(Turns to look at Charity)

You're going down, Girl Scout.

Charity

Goodness, will prevail.

Charity raises her hands to try another shot, when zombie jumps up from her feet shooting. 

And the battle between good and evil begins again. 

After dozens of shots bounce off the wall the smoke clears revealing the victor.


	5. Same Day, Different Stuff

I don't own anything,

The Cave

Angel girl

(Turning to look at the sole survivor of the battle)

Charity, see want can happen once you focus on your love.

Charity struggles to stand up and returns her focus to Angel girl.

Charity

I don't understand what is happening, who was that, what witch made her, and where am I?

Angel Girl

(Smiles at the questions)

That was a zombie clone designed to break up you and Miguel, the witch that made her cannot be revealed, and you are in a cave located East of Harmony Park.

Charity

Why can't the witch be revealed, isn't she my newest enemy?

Angel Girl

No, the witch has made amends and has been forgiven for her role in this evil. She is now protected and trying to change her life, she will not interfere with you and Miguel's love.

Charity 

Where is Miguel? 

Angel Girl

Zombie Charity has mad a mess of things with your friends and family, you must go and try to straighten this mess out. 

 Charity moves to walk out, but days of being frozen ice over come her, and she faints dead away.

Bennet Kitchen

Sam gets up grabs his keys.

Sam

Miguel, Reese I want you guy to show me the last place you heard her.

(He sweeps his hands through his hair)

I don't like the sounds of what's happening with Charity.

He walks out the door with Miguel and Reese racing to keep up with him. Grace turns to look at her youngest daughter.

Grace 

Why didn't Kay tell us? Why didn't you?

Jessica

(Looks down at her feet)

Kay didn't want to bother you guys, and we thought Charity was just pushing us away as a result to a premonition.

Simone

We hope she would snap out of it.

Grace

(Looking at the two solemn girls, Grace tries to hide a smile.)

Well, I am sure she will, but is there anything else I should know?

Jessica

(Grins)

No, the only other thing that happens was John and Kay's bonding session, which you were there for, and Kay and Reese's break up, which you also saw.

Simone

Am I the only one a little surprised by the whole thing John/Kay thing, I mean I thought John was a nice guy, but Kay was sure that she wasn't going to welcome anymore brothers into her life.

 Grace

I know, but I guess she just had a change of heart.

Jessica

Or maybe it's a setup and she is torturing him as we speak.

Grace

(Trying to scold her daughter)

Jessica! I am sure that at this moment Kay and John are having a wonderful time.

Library

Kay arrives breathless from running at the thought of being late. She enters in time to see John and Ethan chatting away happily. They spot her and stop speaking.

Kay

Ethan, John boy, what are you talking about that is so interesting that has you so engrossed, but so secretive that you stop speaking when I come?

Ethan and John both stand as Kay nears their table.

Ethan

Hey Katie.

(Off her look) 

What John gets to call you that, but I don't, isn't that favoritism?

He grabs his sister and pulls her into a hug, only to finish and pass her off to John

John

He's right Katie; don't want him to think I'm your favorite.

John gets a hug and leads her to a chair

Kay

(Glaring at both)

At this moment Noah is my favorite, and that's because he's not here trying to double-team me like you too.

Ethan and John

We're shocked, we are just talking to out little sister.

Kay

You didn't answer my question. 

What are you two talking about?

Ethan

(Spares a glance at his new conspirator)

Nothing

John

(Catching the look)

E's right, we weren't talking about anything.

Kay

(Catching the glance as well)

John! You told him!

        Ethan

John only told me that you were nursing a broken heart, and thought maybe I could help.

John

Ethan and I just want to help make things easier, I didn't tell him anything else.

Kay

Oh, what are you doing here Ethan? I thought you were out looking for a job.

Ethan

Tired of having a poor big brother Katie.

Kay

No, I just know that you wanted to get work.

John

Ethan tells me he is thinking of making a slight change in his plans.

Kay

(Turns a surprised look to Ethan)

What change? You not opening your own practice anymore

Ethan

(Trying to hide a grin)

I have decided to fellow in our father's footstep so to speak, and join the public defenders office.

Kay jumps up happily and tackles her brother in a hug. When she releases him they both try to regain their composure and return to their sits. 

Kay

I am so happy for you Ethan, and Dad will be thrilled, but what are you doing in the library?

Ethan 

I have to take a test to get the job, and I am just here boning up on my stuff.

John

Yeah, we should leave him to study, and get started on your work.

John rises and shakes Ethan hand, while Kay runs to hug her brother again.

Ethan 

I'll be by the house later; once I finish Chad and I are going to look for an apartment together. He called me this morning saying something happened at the Russell's, but he wouldn't tell me want.

Kay

Okay, I 'll tell Mom to except you and Chad for dinner. Bye E.

(A devilishly grin crosses her face)

Ethan

Bye Katie

(Allowing a similar expression to surface) 

John

(Rolling his eyes)

You two are definitely related.

 Ethan and Kay

(Glance at John)

Hey

John and Kay leave Ethan to his work, they move to the other side of the library, because John doesn't trust Kay not to misbehave that close to someone they known. They find a table by the stacks and unload they stuff getting ready to work.

John

So, what do you want to do first trig. Or colleges?

Kay

(She grimaces)

College

John

Ok, what colleges are you looking at?

Kay

Boston Univ., Univ. of Maryland, UCLA, NYU, and FSU.

John 

That's a big list and the only one that's close is Boston. Running away won't change anything Kay.

Kay

(Looks up startled as his mind reading skills)

I am not running away.

(Off his look)

I'm not; I am just putting distance between some bad memories and me. 

John

Ok, if you say so. Now I applied to NYU and UCLA, and they have some pretty tough standards.

Kay

Well before my obsession took over I had a 4.0 and I can tell them that my family's recent problems caused me to be distracted, I think that I can pull off a 3.00 for this semester and leave me with a 3.0.

John 

What activities do you have?

Kay

Well, I was on the softball team, debate team, I edited my school paper, and I was on several dance committees.

John 

Do you plan on getting involved in any more?

Kay

Yeah, I think I should be able to go back to the softball team, debate season is over, and Mr. Crason bugs me everyday to come back to the paper.

John

Your SAT scores?

Kay

1450.

John

Well, all things considered you should be able to get into all your choices.

Now, all we have to do is fill out the applications.

(Off her look)

Katie?

Kay

After I talked to you last night I couldn't sleep, my guilty conscious keeping me up, so I filled out the applications including the essays.

She hands the papers to John and waits with baited breathe as he reads her hard work.

John 

(looks up and grins)

These are great, you are a shoe in.

Kay

Well, it was either that or listen to Jessica pace about where Charity is.

John blushes thinking back to the last time he saw Charity.

Kay 

(noticing the look)

Don't worry I am sure that the real Charity s back now, and no matter how cute you think you are, she only has eyes for the idiot, I called my friend.

The Cave

Sam, Reese, Miguel, are about to enter the cave when they are stopped by Luis.

Luis

Hey guys, I got your message , is this where she was last seen?

Miguel

Yeah, but I only heard her voice.

Sam gets out his revolver prepared for trouble.

Sam 

(Off their look)

I just want to be prepared for anything. 

You guys ready?

Reese, Miguel, and Luis

Yeah

As they enter Miguel catches sight of Charity and runs to her.

Miguel

Charity! She's still breathing.

Reese comes to stand over them.

Reese

Miguel, that wasn't what Charity was wearing last night was it?

Miguel looks down at her clothes.

Miguel 

You're right.

Luis and Sam  come to stand by them. Sam puts his gun away as he looks down at his unconscious niece.

Sam 

Let's worry about what happen later, and for right now just get her to the hospital.

Sam bends down and picks up Charity taking her out of Miguel's arm. Walking out the cave leaving the others to follow,

Bennet Kitchen

Grace is fixing lunch trying to keep busy and her mind of Charity and her strange behavior. Jessica and Simone come in just as the phone rings. Grace rushes to pick it.

Grace

Hello?

Miguel

Hi Mrs. Bennet, it's Miguel, I just wanted to tell you that we found Charity, but she was unconscious and we are taking her to the hospital.

Grace

(Grace pales) 

Oh, no!

Jessica

(looking up)

Mom, what's wrong?

Grace

(putting up a silencing hand)

We'll be there soon.

Grace hangs up, and turns to the young girls.

Jessica

Mom?

Grace

They found Charity and are taking her to the hospital. Let's go, we can call John and Kay form the hospital.

The three women run out of the house into the car and leave nothing but dust in their wake.

Library

Kay and John are finishing up their study session as Kay cell phone begins vibrating causing her book bag to begin a tumble of the table. Kay catches it just in time.

Kay

Hello?

Jessica

Kay, it's me, is John with you?

Kay

(shoots John a look)

Yeah, what's going on?

Jessica

(takes a deep breathe)

They found Charity and are taking her into the hospital.

Kay drops the phone. Seeing that look John grabs it.

John

Hello?

Jessica

John?

John

Jess, what's going on?

Jessica

Charity is at the hospital , can you meet and Kay meet us there?

John

(looking at Kay's troubled eyes)

Yeah, I ran into Ethan too, I'll see if he can bring up over. Bye 

Jess

John hangs up the phone and looks at his sister, who stares back at him with horror in her eyes.

Kay

My god , John, what have I done.

John reaches over to comfort her, but has no clue what to say.


	6. The Neverending Day

I don't own anything

The whole Whitney, Chad, and T.C. thing happened but I am not really sure how I am working it into the story yet, but stayed tuned.

Harmony Hospital

Parking garage

Ethan and John try to keep up with Kay as she runs up the stairs to the ER, but once she hits the second floor, decide to meet her there.

Kay 

I see you guys up there

The last thing they see is the end of Kay's ponytail. They began to talk as they walk to the ER.

Ethan 

(Looks at John)

She seems really upset. 

(Off his look)

I mean more then usual for this type of situation. Charity has been injured a couple of time and I have never seen her this upset.

John 

I guess because of the fight, they had. Maybe she said something to Charity after the punch and feels responsible.

Ethan 

That's ridiculous, Katie can't be held responsible for whatever Charity is going through.

 _John_

Yeah, well sometimes when bad things happen you help, but blame yourself.

They finally arrive in the waiting room, where they find Kay being comforted by her father while the rest of the teens wait around the examine room door. John walks up to his mother, while Ethan goes to hug Jessica.

_Ethan_

Hey, Jess any word?

Ethan takes her into his arm, and tries to comfort her.

_Jessica_

Dr. Russell is in looking at her. Miguel and Dad found her in a cave on the eastside of the park.

_Ethan_

What was she doing there?

_Simone _

We don't know, but that's not the weird thing.

_Ethan_

 (Turning to Simone)

What is?

_Jessica_

She isn't wearing the clothes she was wearing yesterday, when she left the party.

_Ethan _

So, she went home and changed clothes, what's the big deal.

_Jessica _

The clothes she's wearing are from when we went ice-skating a month ago.

_Ethan _

That ridiculous, how you know?

_Simone _

She had the receipt form the rental of the skates in her pocket from that night.

_Ethan _

How does that prove it, she just might not have throw the receipt away.

_Jessica_

She couldn't have because after we came home, she spilled something on the coat, and Mom put it in the cleaners, and hasn't gotten it out yet.   

Reese takes this moment to enter the conversation

_Reese_

Which actually coincides with the day Charity starting acting strange. 

Ethan looks at Reese unsure of how to proceed with her sister's ex boyfriend, that wasn't really her boyfriend.

_Ethan _

While I am sure there is a reasonable explanation.

(He looks at Kay, then back at Jessica)

I am going to see how Katie is, you okay?

_Jessica _

(Giving him a half-smile)

Yeah, go check on Katie?

_Ethan _

(Shakes his head)

I'll explain later

Ethan kisses his sister forehead and then proceeds over to where his father is holding Kay. Meanwhile John is talking to his mother.

_John_

So what happened?

_Grace_

Takes her son's hand glad for the support.

Sam and Miguel found her knocked out in a cave at the park.

_John_

Dr. Russell, say what's wrong.

_Grace_

 No, not yet.

_John _

Don't worry Charity is strong, and I am sure she will wake up.

Graces smiles, and motions for them to sit down in chairs across the hall. 

_Grace_

Let's talk about something more cheerful.

How was your time with Kay?

_John_

(Smiles)

We had a very productive and interesting time.

_Grace_

Really, any decisions on colleges?

_John_

She's narrowed it down to about 4.

_Grace_

I am so glad, that you and Kay are getting close. I really think you could be just what she needs to get back to the old Kay.

John turns to look at his sister now resting her head on Ethan's shoulder.

_John_

I hope so Mom, I hope so.

Grace is about to reply when Eve Russell leaves the examine room. All eyes turn to her awaiting the news

_Eve_

The good news is that Charity is conscious, the bad news is that she thinks it's still December.

Sam and Grace move to stand in front of Eve

_Sam_

What do you mean?

_Eve_

I mean I asked her what days it was and she said Dec. 23.

Miguel jumps runs to Eve.

_Miguel_

Can I go in and see her?

_Eve_

Yes, but only for a few minutes, I am going to admit her for some testing.

John walks over to Kay and Ethan

_John_

Well, that's a little weird.

_Ethan_

John, I think you will find that strange things often happen in Harmony. 

Kay gets up and walks toward the door to Charity's room and looks in through the window. John follows and encloses Kay into his arms.

_John_

(Whispering)

She's going to be fine.

Why don't you and I go get everybody some coffee?

_Kay_

Sure

_John_

(Turns to look at the group)

Anyone want coffee?

As members of the waiting party make coffee orders Kay gaze remains on the couple in the room.

                                                                                    Examining Room

Miguel moves to sit by Charity bedside and takes her hand is his. He is thrilled when she doesn't pull away as she has done recently.

_Miguel_

Charity, how do you feel?

_Charity_

Why did Dr. Russell ask me what day it was?

_Miguel_

(he debates wither to tell her and decides to be honest)

Charity, it's the 15 of February 2002. 

_Charity_

Have I been missing?

(off his look)

Oh my god, the angel girl was right, there was some zombie taking my place and trying to ruin my life.

_Miguel_

What are you talking about?

_Charity_

I  woke up in the cave and found myself standing with this girl that looked just like me and the little angel girl that Aunt Grace sometime sees. She told me that I had to use my love for you to fight her, so I did , when I destroyed her the little angel girl told me that the zombie was created to destroy us. But that the witch that made her has repented and that I had to go fix the mess she made of my life, I went to leave and then I woke up here.

Charity looks pass Miguel to the face  staring in though the window. Miguel turns and sees Kay standing there and motions for her to enter. Kay grudgingly walks through the door seconds later.

_Kay_

Hey, Charity how are you ?

Charity makes a move to get up, but Kay and Miguel rush to her side to stop her,

_Miguel_

Charity, I don't think you should be getting up that soon.

_Kay_

Miguel is right , you should rest.

_Charity_

( a smile crosses her face)

I am so lucky to have you two in my life.

She reaches to pull the two into a tight hug. From the hall John watches in amazement, Grace comes over to see what has him so fascinated and one by one everyone in the waiting room moves to the window to watch the reunion. Grace decides to make her presence known., and walks into the room.

_Grace_

Charity honey, how are you feeling?

Charity lifts her head to see her family and friends group outside her window.

_Charity_

(focusing on her Aunt)

I am fine Aunt Grace, I just want to go home.

Eve comes into the room upon hearing the request and tries her best to be stern.

_Eve_

I'm sorry Charity but we need to keep at least overnight for observation.

(She turns to include the whole group) 

Which also means that you guys need to say your hellos and then goodbye, because Charity needs to rest. 

Kay takes an easy out and makes her way toward the door.

_Kay_

Charity, I'm going to let you get your rest but I will be back to see you tomorrow , ok?

_Charity_

Bye, Kay and thank you

The words stop Kay in her tracks, as all attention turns to Kay.

_Kay_

(looking uncomfortable) 

For  what?

_Charity_

For being you, silly. I couldn't have asked for a better friend and cousin.

Jessica and Simone try to not to look shocked, but fail. John takes everything in hoping that Kay can get through it, and is proud when she smiles.

_Kay_

 (smiling) 

No problem.

Then runs from the room. John ducks out and runs down the hall trying to catch her.  John catches her outside the hospital.

_John_

Katie, you alright?

_Kay _

Did you see that? She thanked me.

After all I did, she thanked me.

John goes to hg his sister when a new voice stops him.

_Simone_

What did you mean after what you did?

What did you do Kay?


	7. The Prognosis, Doctor

I don't own anything.

I am going to make it so that Charity knows John, even though she got frozen before she met him.

Outside Harmony Hospital 

John and Kay turn to see Simone standing there, looking annoyed.

Simone 

What did you do this time Kay?

John moves in front of Kay in a protective gesture.

John 

(narrowing his eyes at the newest addition)

Back off, Simone. 

Katie is having a bad day, what with her cousin being in the hospital.

Simone 

(briefly glancing at John)

What did you do Kay?

John 

(thinking back on Kay's' confession, and coming to a reasonable answer o the accusation) 

If you must know Katie feels guilty , because she says that she suggested the game of hide and go seek where Charity disappeared. 

She thinks that had she not suggested it Charity wouldn't be in this situation.

Simone looks over John shoulder to Kay where she is looking at the ground.

_Simone_

( guilt washes over her)

Oh, Kay that wasn't your fault. Strange things happen in this town all the time, you couldn't have known something like this would happen.

John Turns to Kay.

_John_

See, Simone agrees that this isn't you fault.

(sending her a meaningful look)

So, why don't I buy you two lovely ladies a drink at the Book Café.

_Simone_

I would love to John, but I have to get home and check on Whitney

(looks at Kay)

You wouldn't believe what happen after you guys left the party.

Kay grateful for the distraction comes over to join the discussion.

_Kay_

Well, don't keep us in suspense?

_Simone _

After you left, Whitney started acting wild, provocative dances with all the guys, dancing on the table, propositioning men, singing.

_John_

(remembering the sedate Whitney Russell he met)

You're kidding right?

_Simone_

No, she was all wild so I called my parents to come and get her, but they didn't get there fast enough, so I called Chad. Chad got there first and Whitney started coming on to him, can you believe her nerve coming on to my boyfriend, then she rips off his shirt and starts kissing him. Of cruse Chad pushes her away, but not in time for my Dad to miss it.

_Kay_

(rolling her eyes at Simone's comment and thinks to herself)

Geez, and people say I was in denial. They practically have sex on the dance floor and she is still in the dark.

_Simone _

(Continues missing the roll of her best friends eyes)

My Dad charges over then and just starts beating on Chad. Chad gets this glazed look in his eyes and staring charging my Dad. The fight just when on like that with Dad knocking him down and Chad going back for more. Miguel arrived and finally broke it up, but Dad told Chad never o comes near our family again. I wonder Chad stayed last night?

_John_

I saw Chad at the bed and breakfast when I went home.

_Simone_

(looking relieved)

Good, but what's he going to do now?

_Kay_

Ethan told John and me that he and Chad were looking for an apartment together. 

_Simone_

Cool, now at least Chad and I will have a place to be alone.

_Kay _

( glares at her friend)

Yeah, ok Simone.

Shouldn't you get back to Whitney.

Simone waves at the duo as she turns and heads home.

_John_

(turning to make sure she is gone)

So , she still has no clue about Chad and Whitney?

_Kay_

Nope, the denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

_John _

(looks at his sister)

Book Café?

_Kay_

Yeah

The two siblings turn and began walking toward the book café. Meanwhile at the hospital, as Ethan , Sam , and Grace decide to leave the remaining teens (Jessica, Reese, and Miguel) fill in  Charity on her zombie's past deeds to a now shocked and amazed patient.

                                                                                          Hospital

_Charity_

So I hit on my cousin John and Uncle Hank, dirty danced with a group of guys, and punched Kay.

(Turns and looks at Reese)

Reese it was so nice of you and Kay to sacrifice your evening to try and help Miguel and I.

(Off Miguel's face)

What is something wrong with you and Kay?

(Directing her question to Reese)

_Reese_

Kay and I broke up this morning.

_Charity _

Oh no, is it because of what happened at the dance?

_Miguel_

I'd also like to know what happened.

Jessica moves toward the door feeling uncomfortable with subject of conversation.

_Reese_

(catches Jessica's eye)

Kay and I just found out we where looking for different things our of life.

_Miguel_

You' re only 17 what more could you want out of life?

_Reese_

(Still holding Jessica's gaze)

Well, Kay is looking for someone more out going, less of a homebody. I need someone quieter, more of a homebody.

Jessica tries to hide the smile that breaks across her face.

_Charity_

Oh, well as long as you are both are happy. 

_Reese_

Dr. Russell said you should rest, so I'll go.

(He looks at Jessica)

Jessica, do you want me to walk you home?

_Jessica_

(Still trying to contain her smile)

Sure, I guess.

Jessica and Reese walk out waving goodbye to the couple inside. Miguel is however still upset over Reese and Kay's break up.

_Charity_

(noticing the frown on his face)

Miguel, what's wrong?

_Miguel_

(Not bothering to hide the disappointment)

I can't help but feel like they're trying to help us caused their break up.

(Suddenly grinning)

We should try to get those two back together.

_Charity_

You're right after all it's the least we can do, after all Kay has done to help us.

Miguel stays until the head nurse reminds him that visitation hours are over. He leaves and decides to go to the Book Café.  

Book Café

John and Kay are sitting at a table  while girls keep strategically passing by shooting John looks.

_Kay_

How rude.

(Glaring at a blonde that passes)

_John_

(Completely ignorant of the looks)

What?

_Kay_

You haven't noticed the girls that keep trying grab your attention?

_John_

(Looking around and catching a girl staring at him)

Oh, so what's rude about it?

_Kay_

Hello, I am sitting right here.

(Amazed at her brother stupidity)

_John_

(Still confused)

So, you're my sister.

_Kay_

But they don't know that, they haven't ever seen us here together.  For all they know I'm your girlfriend.

(Glaring at another girl as she passes for the third time)  

Yet, they continue to pass by and flirt.

_John _

They probably see a family resemble,

 (Noticing a guy on his side)

Or they see all the guys trying to pick you up, and think what's good for the goose is good for the gander.

(Nodding in the direction of a guy at the shelves staring at Kay)

_Kay_

(Following John's nod)

Oh 

(Blushing)

Point taken, John boy.

_John_

So, what do you say? You're single now; want to see what damage we can do?

(An impish grins surfaces on his face)

_Kay _

What are you suggesting?

(Looking bewildered)

John

(Grin still apparent)

You take the guys, I take the girls, and we see who finds true love first?

_Kay_

(Looking around)

Okay

The siblings split up and start moving around the room. In no time at all Kay has a little group around the magazine rack, while John entertains some ladies by the counter. As the two flirt neither one notices Miguel entering the café and accessing the situation and feeling his anger build.


	8. Moving On

I don't own anything

Book Café

Miguel walks in and notices John, still a little upset about him coming onto Charity and not surprised to see him knee deep flirting with girl, he turns and looks to see who else it there when he eyes land on Kay. She is leaning seductively on the magazine rack talking to some guy that Miguel doesn't recognize.

Miguel 

What the hell is going on here?

(Thinking to himself)

 She and Reese just broke up 12 hours ago; I bet this is all John's influence.

Trying to contain his anger Miguel strides over to Kay and doesn't bother to hide his annoyance at the stranger talking to her. As he nears Kay looks up and spots him.

Kay 

Hey Miguel

(Then returning her focus to her suitor)

Miguel 

Kay, can I talk to you for a minute?

(Not sparring a glance at the male next to her)

Kay 

(Looking at Miguel again)

Can it wait?  

I'm in the middle of a conversation.

(Nodding toward the handsome blonde in front of her)

Just then John looks up to seek out his little sister to see how she is doing, and is surprised to find Miguel talking to her. John feigns interest in the girls surrounding him and watches the interaction between two ready to leave if there is trouble.

Miguel 

Kay this is important.

(Glaring at the blonde)

You understand don't you?

Blonde 

Sure, I'll be here when you get back Katie.

Miguel takes her arm and pulls her into a seclude corner, unbeknownst to him as John watches.  

Miguel 

Katie? How can you be talking to guys not even a day after your break up with Reese? 

(He raises his voice)

And what's with him calling you Katie?

Kay 

(An impatient look enters her eyes)

Yes, Katie, I can because Reese and I did break up and are friends, and Katie is nickname that John gave me and that I now preferred to be called.

And don't you dare raise your voice to me like I am so naughty child that needs your guidance.

John notices that Kay is looking annoyed and decided to rescue her. Excusing himself from him harem, he makes his way toward the secluded corner where Miguel has Kay trapped. 

John 

Hey Katie, Miguel.

(Giving Katie a pointed look)

How are things going? 

Miguel 

(Glaring at John)

We're fine and having a private conversation.

Kay 

Miguel, you're being extremely rude to my brother, and our conversation is over.

Kay takes John hand and walks back to the blonde at the magazine rack. Leaving Miguel standing there speechless, he recovers in time to see the blonde give Kay a slip of paper. 

Kay 

Thank you,

(Sneaking a look at the paper to learn his name)

Mike. Have you met my brother John?

John moves to shake the guys hand, not really impressed, but happy to fake it to make Katie smile. He sees Miguel flexing his hand apparently ready to strike. John decides it's time to call it a day before another Fight breaks out. 

John 

Hi, Mike

Mike 

(Nodding his head)

John

John 

I hate to drag you away, but…

(Nods toward Miguel)

Trouble might be a brewing.

Kay 

(Glances back at Miguel)

Ok

(Turns to Mike)

It was nice meeting you Mike. I'll call you.

John and Kay walk out the door and head for home, not paying attention to the seething brunette behind them. John and Kay decide to talk some more at the park. John cleans off the bench and makes way for Katie.

Kay 

Thanks for the save, back there John boy.

John 

Well, Miguel seem to be planning some kind of attack on your friend Mike.

(Pretending to primp)

I don't risk this face for just anyone, you know. 

So what did Miguel want, if you don't mind my asking?

Kay 

He was in a huff; because of the nickname and that I was talking to another guy hours after breaking up with Reese.

John 

So, he was upset on Reese's behalf.

_Kay_

I don't think Reese would be upset, when I left him this morning he was interested in learning more about Jessica's crush on him.

John 

That sounds interesting.

Meanwhile back at the Bennet house Jessica and Reese are in the back yard looking at the stars.

Bennet Backyard

Jessica 

So are you really okay, about the break up or are you just putting on a brave front.

(Worried clouded her eyes)

Reese 

No, I'm ok. Kay and I make better friends then boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jessica 

Are you sure, I mean you have liked Kay for a long time?

Reese 

Well, I guess when she told this morning that she didn't love, and never had loved me.

(Giving her a small smile as her gasp)

I was angry at first, but then Kay told me that I was a great guy, and any girl besides her would kill to date, she listed off all these good qualities that I never thought I would hear form anybody, but my mother and I had to feel relieved. She might not have loved me, but she likes and respects me, and I can't be angry at someone that is honest with me. Besides I am not a masochist, I am not going to keep loving someone that tells me there is no chance.

Jessica 

(Amazed at his kindness)

You really are a great guy.

(Giving into impulse she grabs him for a hug) 

You're the best Reese.

Reese 

(Surprised and pleased at the feeling he gets from having Jess in his arms)

Thanks Jess

Reese pulls back and considers asking Jessica out, when the back door opens. Reese turns his head and sees Chief Bennett, and rethinks his idea. 

_Reese_

(Thinks)

I can't ask Jessica out yet, I just broke up with her sister, and her father doesn't look too pleased with me.

Sam 

Reese

(Still angry with the boy that broke his daughters heart)

Jess, it's getting kind of late, don't you think Reese's parents will be looking for him?

Jessica 

(Glance back at her Dad)

Subtle, Dad, but point taken.

(Turns to Reese)

Bye Reese

Reese 

Bye Jess.

(Glancing toward the armed man by the door)

 Bye Chief Bennet.

Sam 

Goodnight Reese.

Reese walks out of the backyard, waving once more to the two Bennetts at the door. As he turn in the direction of his house he runs into a teary eyed Simone. Reese takes her hand leads to the curb to sit down.

Reese 

Simone, what's wrong is Whitney okay.

Simone 

(Looks up with murder in her eyes)

I don't care how that backstabbing b**** is. 


	9. Almost A New Day

I don't own anything.

Outside Bennett House

Reese 

(Trying to hide shock)

Whitney, backstabbing, are you sure?

Simone 

(Not bothering to hide disgust)

That b*^*^, is definitely backstabbing, she stole Chad from me!

Reese 

I am confused; can we go back to the beginning?

Simone stands and moves to lean up against the side of a car. , And began replaying the scene in her head. 

Simone 

I went home to stay with Whitney.

(Looks at Reese)

You saw how she acted at the dance, 

(Off his nod)

So I went to keep an eye on her.

Simone 

I arrived home and my dad was there.

Flashback 

Russell Home

Simone walks in the house and sees her father pacing in the living room. Simone puts up her cost and goes to hug him.

Simone 

Hey, daddy

(Giving a smile)

How's Whitney?

_T.C._

She is still sleeping it off.

(Kissing her head)

How is Charity?

(Off her look)

 Your mom called and told me what happened?

Simone 

Charity's fine, everyone's fine.

_T.C._

(A dark look crosses his face)

Not everyone, Whitney has a hangover thanks to the Harris punk? 

Simone 

(Looks down at her feet)

Daddy, Chad didn't do anything.

T.C. is about to disagree when the front door opens. Both Russell looks up to see Chad Harris and Ethan Winthrop fills the door. T.C. makes a move to attack Chad, but Simone steps in front of him to restrain him, while Ethan enters the room to calm the situation.

Ethan 

Coach Russell, Simone

(Putting up a hand to silence the group)

Chad just wants to explain what happened and see if Whitney is okay.

Chad 

Coach, I would never hurt Whitney or Simone.

(The hurt being evident in his eyes)

T.C shrugs off his daughter and about attack again when Eve comes through the kitchen followed closely by Sam and Grace. Sam quickly grasps the scene before and goes to put a restraining arm over T.C. 

Sam

(Looks at his son)

I am glad you called me Ethan

(Turns to T.C.)

Let's just hear them out T.C.

_T.C._

No, I am not going to let this punk come into my house and lye to me Sam, I know what I saw.

Simone

Daddy, I know what happened.

All eye turn to her, and wait her story.

(Engaging the whole group)

Whitney starting acting wild _after_, way after Chad had left.

(Looks at her dad)

If Whitney was drunk, she brought the alcohol herself, because everyone drank that punch including me.

I called you and Mom, because Whitney was acting crazy, unlike I had ever seen her act, but you took so long getting there that I called Chad at the book café and he said he was on his way.

Chad steps further into the room.

Chad 

I got the call and ran over to the dance. When I got there Whitney was dancing with about fours guys. I got rid of them, but then Whitney wanted dance with me, I tried to get her to sit down but she grabbed me and kissed me, and that's when you came in.

_T.C._

(Glaring at Chad)

You expect me to believe that Whitney, who would never drink, brought alcohol to a party to loosen up.

Sam keeping an eye on both men goes to stand in between them.

Ethan 

We could always check, what she was wearing for a bottle of some kind.

Sam 

Good idea son.

(Turning to talk to Eve)

Do you still have Whitney's clothes from last night?

Eve makes a move to go upstairs for the clothes, when T.C. voice stops her.

_T.C. _

Eve, you can't tell me you believe this.

Simone 

(Turns on her father with anger in her eyes)

But it's easier to believe that Chad someone that has saved Whitney and Mom's life would get her drunk?

_T.C._

Watch your tone, Simone.

Whitney is a good girl, and wouldn't do that.

A new voice enters the fray, stopping further argument.

Whitney 

You're right Daddy, I am a good girl.

Whitney enters the room form the kitchen entrance in her bathrobe, suggesting that she was just waking up.

_T.C._

Baby girl……………..

Whitney 

(Keeps going)

I do what is asked, expected, and told to do.

I don't hang out with people that I don't trust, and I know that Chad would die rather then cause me harm.

Chad moves to get a better look at the woman he loves, to ensure that she is okay.

Chad 

How you doing Whit?

(Ignoring the murderous glare T.C. throws his way)

Whitney 

(Her eyes light up when she looks at Chad)

I'm fine, thanks for rescue. 

Chad 

(Grants her a smile)

Anytime.

Grace and Ethan moved close together and watched in amazement and delight, as the couple talked as if no one else was present for their reunion. T.C eyes narrow as he also takes in the closeness of his daughter and her accused attacker. 

_T.C._

_(Stilling looking at Chad and Whitney) _

We all make mistakes baby girl.

Chad 

(Fed up he confronts T.C.)

I love Whitney, and would never hurt her!

Silence settles over the room, as the announcement leaves the audience shocked, except for Ethan and Whitney, who must have been privy to the information prior to announcement. Eve moves to sit down as the statement replays in her head, while T.C. anger reaches the boiling point and he makes a grab for Chad. 

_T.C._

You bastard…..

Ethan and Sam regain their composure and rush to pull T.C. off Chad. The women all share looks of horror as the scene unfolds, except for Simone that looks like her world has crashed.

_T.C._

Get the hell away from daughter, and don't go near her again or I will kill you. 

Sam 

T.C. stop it, man.

Sam and Ethan finally have a more controlled T.C. in their hands, but no one was prepared for what happened next. 

Simone 

(Turning on her sister)

You little whore!

Simone jumps the couch and tackles her sister, leaving the rest of the room in shock. Grace moves to break up the fight, as Chad goes to help. The two break up the fight holding a screaming Simone. Eve goes to check the condition of a still weak Whitney. The room grows quiet as they await news of Whitney.

Eve 

(Terror in voice)

We need to get her to the hospital.

Simone raise on her tip toes to look over toward her sister who is not moving, Breaking free of Grace and Chad's grip she run out the door.

End Flashback

Simone looks over to Resse who sits on the curb with a stunned look on his face.

Simone 

I don't care what you think Reese; I don't care what happens to her?

Reese 

(Unsure of what to do)

Ok, then what are you going to do?

Simone 

I don't know I, was coming to stay with Kay to think about things and hide out.

Reese 

Well, Kay's not home yet. But, is the Bennet house a good place to go to think about things what with them being your parent's best friends and all?

Simone 

You're right; maybe I can stay with Miguel.

(Turning around to walk away)

Reese 

Or you could come stay with me; it is after all, the last place anyone would look you?

(Gifting her with a hopeful smile)

Simone 

Right again, okay you're on.

Let me leave Kay a not on her cell.

Simone turns and begins typing a text message; she finishes and turns toward Reese. Reese puts out his arm.

Reese 

Shall we go?

Simone 

Yeah

Bennet Kitchen

Grace is sitting at the table drinking tea with Sam when Kay and John walk back into the house.

Grace 

Hey guys, can you two sit down for a minute, we need to talk to you.

The two exchanges looks of worry, but John complies and pulls out two chairs for him and his sister.

Kay

What's up mom, it is Charity?

(Her face pales at the thought)

Grace reaches over and grabs her daughter's hand

Grace 

No, Charity is fine; it's about Simone and Whitney.

Are you two aware of what happen after you left the party yesterday?

(Sees the nods)

Well, today after we saw Charity your father and I were on our way home when we got a call form Ethan.

Ethan was worried because Chad insisted on checking to see how Whitney was; Ethan suggested we meet him there, in case of trouble. We arrived just in time to prevent T.C. from hurting Chad again. 

Sam 

Chad tried to convince T.C. of his innocents but T.C. wouldn't listen. Finally Simone told us what happened, but T.C. refused to believe that Whitney would drink on her own. Ethan suggested that we search Whitney's clothes for evidence of a bottle, and we were about when Whitney herself came in. She told us that she knew Chad wouldn't hurt her.

The two Bennetts stop apparently unable to continue with damaging finale of the story.

John 

What happened guys?

(Fear entering his eyes)

Grace 

(Takes a deep breathe)

Chad said that he would never hurt Whitney because he loved her.

(Off their looks)

But you knew that didn't you?

Kay 

Yeah, that's old news.

Sam 

Old news that Simone didn't know?

Kay 

(Looks at her Dad)

Nope

_Sam_

Simone's in love with Chad?

(Off their nod)

This explains her attacking Whitney.

_John and Kay_

What?!

_Grace_

After the Chad declaration T.C. attacked him again, while Sam and Ethan were holding T.C., Simone attacked Whitney.

_John_

Is Whitney okay?

Sam

She was knocked out for a while, but we got her to the hospital and she came to, tests were done in we found drugs in Whitney's system.

_Kay_

Drugs?

Whitney doesn't touch drugs.

Sam

We know, we think someone slipped her a drug at the dance, which is why we want to talk to you?

John and Kay's head snap to attention.

_John and Kay_

You think we did.

_Grace_

No, of course not.

We just want to know if you saw someone that seemed out of place there or strange. 

_Kay_

Nothing that you don't already know.

_John_

I left way before anyone else, and I didn't see anything. 

_Grace_

Good, that's settle, now have either of you seen Simone?

As Kay is about answer her phone vibrates, she give her parents a weak smile and gets up to read the message. Hitting the send button, all Kay's see is Simone's number before the short and brief massage: **OK W/R, Simone.**

Kay 

(Turns to her parents)

I don't know where is, but I know she okay.

Grace and Sam exchanged a look of disbelief, but accept the answer.

Sam 

Okay, well it's been a long day, so we going to turn in.

(Looking at John and Kay)

Don't stay up too late.

Grace and Sam head upstairs.

John 

You know where she is.

Kay 

Yeah and she's fine.

John stands up and grabs his coat.

John 

I'm calling it a night too, unless you want to talk?

Kay

Nah, I am beat, another day like today and I may end up at the hospital.

John gives his sister a hug, and walks her to the stairs.

John 

Get to bed Katie.

I'll lock up behind me.

Kay 

Night John Boy.

After locking up John is halfway to the B&B when he hears a noise, he turns to check it and pales at the sight before him.


	10. Bed, Breakfast , and Suprises

I don't own anything

John wipes his eyes to make sure he is really seeing the sight before, when the vision in still there he moves closer.

John 

Whitney?!

You're supposed to be in the hospital?

Whitey Russell lays half asleep half-wake leaning against a tree in Tabitha Lennox's yard, obviously an escapee form the hospital as she wears only OR scrubs. She struggles to get up, and John rushes t her side to help her stand.__

_Whitney_

I need to see Chad.

John 

You need a doctor.

(Bends to pick her up)

I am taking you back to the hospital.

Whitney struggles, but is to weak to get loose, But her whining start to get loud.

John 

You keep that up and I won't have to take you, Sam will wake up to investigate the noise and drive you there himself.

Whitney 

Please John, I'm fine.

John 

Then you passed out because you where in such good shape.

Whitney 

(Ignoring the sarcasm)

I passed out because I am tired; it's long walk from the hospital even longer when you have a hangover.

John 

Then how about I take you home?

Whitney 

No, I need to see Chad.

John 

_(Looking annoyed)_

Fine, let's go, I walk you.

John helps Whitney into the B&B eventually up the stairs, he stops at a door marked no. 5.

Whitney 

_(Looks around)_

Why'd we stop?

John 

This is Chad's room.

Whitney 

Oh

Summoning up the last of her strength she bangs three knocks on the door. Waits for Chad to pone the door and annoyed when he doesn't.

John 

(Trying to hide a smile)

Maybe he's not home.

Whitney 

Where would he be…. 

(Checks where her watch would be, had she not forgotten it on her dresser)

 This hour.

John 

The time is 

(Checks his watch)__

12:34 am.

As for Chad's location, may I suggest that he is looking for his girlfriend that ran away from the hospital?

Whitney 

What I am supposed to do now? 

(She slumps against the door)

John 

Why don't you come lay down in my room, and I will wait for up Chad.

Whitney 

Kay

John picks her up again and carries her to his room; he places her on the bed and isn't surprised to find her already sleeping. John gets comfortable in the chair by his bed, hoping that Chad comes home soon, and trying to fight the weight barring down on his eyes.

                                                                        Harmony Hospital

Chad and Ethan frantically search the rooms, closets, and bathrooms hoping to find Whitney.

Ethan 

Maybe we should try to call Theresa, maybe she went there.

Chad 

I called twice already, Luis and Pilar searched the house, and she ain't there.

Ethan puts a hand on Chad's shoulder to stop him

Ethan 

What happened, when I left you here she was fine.

Chad 

(Worry crossing his features)

Coach and Dr. Russell let me stay with her for a while because she refused to sleep without me there.

Once she dozed off, Coach pulls me out of the room, and demands to know what's happening; you know why did Simone attack Whitney.

(Sees Ethan's nod)

So, I sit them down and tell them everything, Simone thinking I'm her boyfriend, the night of Simone's accident, and the promise Whitney made to Simone.

Coach Russell gets angry and starts yelling that I should have stayed away from his daughters, and tells me that I better not ever go near either one again. I tell him that I'll only stay away from Whitney if that's what she wants, but I am not following his orders. Coach Russell then takes it upon himself to tell security that I was bothering his daughter, so they threw me out. I wouldn't even know Whitney was missing if Dr. Russell didn't call me for my help.

Ethan 

You think Whitney heard what they said and ran.

Chad 

 Yeah, I can't believe this is happening.

(Shaking his head)

Who would drug Whitney, where is she now, where's Simone? 

Ethan 

Calm down, I am sure that Simone is with Kay, and that Whitney's at a friends house.

Come on let's get home, we can't help if we're tired. My dad has people on the look out for both, and he will call me and tell me what's up.

Ethan and Chad make their way back to Ethan's car and head back to their rooms at the B&B. They say their goodnights and enter their rooms' glad for the day to be over.

                                                                                    February 16, 2002

Kay wakes with sun shining and birds chirping by her window.

Kay

Shut Up!

(Glaring at the offensive birds)

Jessica looks over at her sister and grins at the site, 

Jessica 

Good Morning to you too,

(Giggling)

Sunshine.

Kay That goes for you too 

(Switching from the bird to her sister)

Jessica 

Can I ask you something?

Kay 

Technically you just did 

(Ignoring the rude gesture Jess sends her)

, But I will allow another.

Jessica 

Why did you break up with Reese?

Kay 

Because I didn't love him and it's not fair to use for my own purposes.

Jessica 

Like trying to make Miguel jealous?

Kay 

Yeah, and before you ask I am over that too, I am not going to spend the rest

 Of my life plotting and planning for someone to love me. Miguel picked Charity, and I am not going to play second prize for him.

Jessica 

Wow, what brought this on?

Kay 

Valentine's day, I waiting with Miguel out a cave while he calls out to Charity.

Valentine's day and here I am with a "date" and a "boyfriend," no roses or candy, no declarations love form someone special.

I got feed up, and decided to call it quits.

Jessica

What happened with John?

Kay

That's another question.

(Ducks as a pillow fly past her head)

Fine, John was home when I got in and I realized that I had made him feel like Miguel 

And Charity makes me feel sometime, and I didn't want to do that to someone else.

He asked what was wrong, I told him, he understood, and made me feel better.

John boy is a good guy and great brother.

Jessica 

 So, if Reese were to start dating, you wouldn't have a problem with it?

Kay 

Subtle, Jess, and no I wouldn't in fact I moved on a little yesterday, even got a number.

Jessica

(Eyes widening)

Was he cute?

Kay 

Tall, blonde, and handsome.

Kay gets up and heads to the bathroom ready to take a shower, when she has an idea and goes back into her room to talk to Jessica.

Kay 

What do you say we welcome Ethan and John into the Bennett family?

Jessica 

(A grins spreads across her face)

What kind of welcome?

Kay 

You know the usual shaving cream on their face, toothpaste in their hair, a hand in warm water. 

Jessica 

Sounds fun, meet you in ten minute in front of the B&B, you bring the shaving cream.

The sisters separate and began to prepare for their brothers welcome. Jessica washing up and getting the toothpaste, while Kay gets dressed and grabs some of they're Dads shaving cream. They meet in the lobby 8 minutes later ready to cause trouble.

Jessica 

So, who's first?

Kay 

Ethan, his rooms first, and we will need him to take John.

The sisters run up the stairs and go to Ethan 's door. Jessica uses the housekeeping keys to open the door, and peeks in. Seeing Ethan sleep peacefully Jessica stops to reconsider but changes her mind.

_Kay_

 (Whispering)

On the count of three.

1…2… 3!

The sisters pounce on their unsuspecting brother and begin spraying him with Shaving cream, and toothpaste. Ethan jumps as the first drop hits his tongues. Opening his eyes he is not really surprised to find his little sisters spraying him with Shaving cream. Jessica and Kay make a run for the door, but Ethan get there first and locks the door. As he blocks it he begins to towering over them.

Ethan 

(Whipping mixtures of shaving cream and toothpaste off his face)

So, you guys want to a play?

Jessica 

I was blackmailed into it Ethan.

I would never agree to this otherwise.

Kay 

(Turning to her traitorous sister)

You wimp

(Turns back to Ethan)

I did it, and I do it again. 

Ethan is about to answer when someone knocks on his door; He opens it to find Chad there. 

Chad 

You okay man, I heard some noise.

(Taking in his appearance)

Problems Ethan?

Ethan opens the door wider to allow Chad in and take in the scene before him. Which consist of Jessica and Kay armed with cans of shaving cream and tubes of toothpaste.

_Kay_

We decided to welcome Ethan into the family "parent trap" style.

_Jessica_

You guys want to help us get John?

_Ethan and Chad_

Sure, why not.

_Kay_

Easily corrupted, I like that.

(Grinning devilishly)

_Ethan_

Well, it's early I have nothing planned yet.

All eyes turn to Chad to gain incite into his reasoning.

_Chad_

I have a feeling that if I don't, I'll next.

_Kay_

I like fear too.

Kay walks out taking the role of leader, as Jessica and Chad follow. Ethan is brings up the rear trying to clean himself up with a towel. As they reach John's door Kay moves to allow Jessica access to the lock. Jessica peeks in and a gasp of shock leaves her mouth. The others push open the door to reveal John's room. Where Whitney Russell lays peacefully in the arms of John Hastings. 


	11. Getting Over it

I don't own anything

The scene before them seemed innocent enough. John sleeping on top of the covers somewhat clothed, Whitney underneath in Hospital scrubs, but after Whitney 's last show no one wanted to take chances, Which explains why Ethan immediately pulled by Chad arms, while Kay ran to protect John, Jessica decided for piece keeper and stood in the center of the room. All thoughts of pranks out of their minds as the shaving cream and toothpaste line the floor.

Jessica 

(Looking at Chad)

It's not what you think.

Kay hits John awake, and motions toward the door when he opens his eyes. John sits up, takes in the scene in front of him, and jumps up.

John 

(Looks down at Whitney, then to Chad's face)

It's not what you think.

Chad shrugs of Ethan's restraining hand, and comes into the room, Kay and Jessica both rush into a protective stance in front of their brother.

_Chad_

(Looks at John)

I know.

(Turns to Whitney)

How did she get here?

Ethan, Jessica, and Kay move to the door exchanging confused glances, but nonetheless relieved that a fight didn't occur.

John

I found her leaning against a tree, I tried to take her back to the hospital, but she demanded to see you?

(Shaking his head at the memory)

I brought her up her e, but you weren't there so I brought her to lye down, while I waited t up for you, but it had been a long day so I fell asleep.

The subject of conversation began to wake up, and was stretching when her eyes opened and landed of Chad.

_Whitney_

(A smiles appears)

Chad.

_Chad_

Hey Whit, how you doing? 

_Whitney_

Better now.

_Kay_

Oh, please

(Disgusted)

Come on, John let's leave the couple, before I get sick.

Kay, Jessica, John, and Ethan say their goodbyes and head to Ethan's room. John's eye widen at the mess inside. He suddenly remembers the cans of shaving cream he stepped over when leaving his room.

_John_

You guys were going to attack me weren't you?

(Sending accusing glances toward the three)

_Jessica_

_(Feigning innocents)_

Kay and Ethan made me do it.

I was forced to agree.

_Ethan and Kay_

(Turning to the youngest)

Wimp

_Kay_

(Looking at John)

We just wanted to welcome you into the family officially.

_John_

Guys, I'm touched

_Ethan_

Of course you are, we didn't actually get you.

_Jessica_

Enough get dressed and let's go to the house for breakfast.

Ethan lends John a Shirt, and the girls leave to them to dress. On their way out they stop to let Whitney and Chad know their plans, but the couple seem too engrossed in their discussion to care.

Bennet Kitchen

Sam stands over the stove fixing pancakes, as his wife sets the table.

_Grace_

(Looking up)

I wonder where the kids are.

As if hearing the question, Ethan, Jessica, Kay, and John bust through the kitchen door.

_Sam _

(Looking at the group)

Speak of the devils.

The kids take seats around the table.

_Ethan_

God morning Dad Grace

_Jessica and Kay_

Good morning

_John _

(Nods his head)

_Mom Sam_

Sam comes to stand in front of the group, and notice that all of them are staring at the table, as ii it design holds the mysteries of the earth. Sam decided to investigate.

Sam

(Using his most sternest voice)

All right what's going on?

_Grace_

(Looking surprised)

Sam.

I'm sure if there were a problem they would tell us

_John_

(Looks at his mother)

Actually…

_Kay_

(Still keeping her head down)

It's a trap John.

_John_

It's not like it's a secret.

(Looks at Sam)

I found Whitney last night, she's okay, and is currently talking to Chad at the B&B.

_Kay_

(Finally lifting her head)

Snitch

Jessica and Ethan snicker at Kay's impression of an ousted mob boss.

_John_

Like, they weren't going to know you invited them to breakfast.

Kay 

That was a surprise. 

(Narrowing her eyes)

John 

(Smiling)

Oh, I thought the surprise was mess you made in Ethan's room.

Jessica and Ethan make a noticeable far away from the battling duo.

Kay 

(Fury highlights her eyes)

Well, John had you not be playing jokes that mess never would have been made.

Grace stood by the stood enjoying the show, while fixing plates for everyone.

Grace 

Well, then the only fair thing to do is make you both clean it up.

Jessica 

Enough about you two.

(Turning t her father)

Any word on Charity or Simone?

Whitney and Chad enter the room, hold hands.

Whitney 

Why would there be word on Simone?

(Off their looks)

What happened to Simone?

Sam puts a hand on Whitney should and looks at her.

Sam 

Simone, ran off after the incident yesterday, and didn't go home last night?

Whitney 

(Face pales)

Oh god, we have to go look for her.

(Turning to leave)

Kay 

(Standing up)

No, I know where Simone is, and I'll go get her.

Whitney moves to follow, but stops at Kay's look.

Kay 

Whitney, no offense, but you are the last person she wants to see right now

(Off her look)

Don't worry I'll fix it.

Kay walks out the back door, leaving the occupants in an awkward silence. Kay walks with a determined pace to the Durkee residence. Not quite sure what to say, after all her and Simone situation weren't that similar. Kay's relationship with Miguel had never even existed, while Simone's with Chad had just been a series of misunderstandings, but they had both had hope that one-day they love would be returned. Reaching the Durkee Residence and knocks on the door, Reese opens it and leads her up to his sisters room where Simone is staring blankly at the wall. Reese excuses himself, promising that breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes. Kay walks over to her best friend and hits her.

Simone 

HEY!

(Looking annoyed)

You mind, I have been betrayed, and by my own flesh and blood.

Kay 

Whatever, what has Whitney done to you?

(Raising an eyebrow)

I seem to recall none thing, but good deeds, helping you with your homework, 

Covering for your lies, and being a virtual ATM machine.

Tell me when did she betray you?

Simone 

(Getting impatient)

When she stole Chad from me.

Kay 

What did you always tell about Miguel?

(Off her look)

That Charity wasn't guilty if he chose her.

(Taking a deep breath)

I know that it hurts to know that someone you care about doesn't return those feelings, and even if 

Chad doesn't love you, Whitney does. She has proven that.

(Off her look)

Or didn't you know about her vow to God.

Simone 

What vow?

Kay 

While you were unconscious she made a deal, you wake up, and 

She would never be with Chad.

This is why they have both been so miserable for the past months. 

Simone, you told me for years that loving someone that doesn't love you was stupid, and hating the person they do love was pointless.

Was that a lye, should I start plotting and scheming to get Miguel again, trying to harm Charity?

Then what? I help you knock off Whitney

(Off her look)

They you and I can have Miguel and Chad while they pine away for they "true loves." 

(Taking a deep breath)

You have been second to Whitney all your life, do you really want to be with someone that picked as a last resort, and lose someone that has always put you first.

Simone sit up from her position on the bed and turns her tear stained face toward her best friend. Kay pulls Simone into a hug.

Simone 

(Muffled)

I loved him.

Kay 

I know, but he doesn't feel that same.

But the good news is he will be the minority of you future romantic history.

Hey, I know you have this thing about living in Whitney's shadow, but that's not true, you have it made.

Looking at all the stuff you get away with, that St. Whitney would get the chair for.

Simone laughs as the reality of Kay's statement sets in.

Simone 

You're right, I'm not forced to play tennis, and I can have a normal life including a boyfriend.

(Looks disappointed)

Just not Chad.

Kay 

See, life isn't so bad, and hey I'm single now too.

(Grins)

You and me will get together, after you're paroled for beating up Whitney, and break some hearts in this town.

A constant and increasingly annoying beeping sound breaks the silence of the house. Both girls look up to see the door open to reveal Reese encased in a smoke filled fog. 

_Reese_

Little problem with Breakfast

(Off their look)

Being that I burned it.

The woe girls break into a fit of laughter, Reese reluctantly joins, but points out that now there is no breakfast. 

_Kay_

No, problem Reese.

(Standing up)

I suggest my house, where my father has made enough food to fed an army.

The three agree, and after airing out the Durkee house, began walking back to the Bennett house. The mood is somber once Kay explains that Whitney and Chad are in fact also at breakfast. Simone is however, determined to start her new life by burying the hatchet with her sister and ex-boyfriend. The trio arrives at the Bennet house and enters through the back door. Silence descends s as the new arrivals make their presence know.


	12. Forgiving

I don't own anything

Sam and Grace stood by the stove watching the seen unfold. Reese, Kay, and Simone had just entered, and while Kay took seat by the counter, Reese seemed to be sneaking glances at Jessica, and Simone just stood by the door gaze never leaving her Whitney's and Chad's clasped hands on the table. 

Kay 

(Looking annoyed at the scene)

Come on, people.

We either have another fistfight, or group hug, but someone got to make the first move.

Simone 

(Lifting her head to look at her sister)

I'm sorry Whitney.

Whitney stands and opens her arms, just in time to catch Simone in a hug, as tears fall down her face. Chad moves to the side unsure of how to proceed.

Simone 

(Turns to Chad)

I'm sorry Chad.

Chad 

(Smiling)

You didn't do anything wrong.

Simone 

(Gives a weal smile)

Besides hurting Whitney, I spent last night saying so pretty unlady like things about you and you parentage.

Chad 

Well, I made some mistakes too, so let's call it even. 

(Giving her a wink)

Kay 

AH………….

(Rolling her eyes)

Let's get out the camera.

Sam and Grace sent a scolding look at their oldest daughter, but Kay is unfazed, and continues.

Kay 

If they are no more Oprah reunions, can we eat now?

John and Ethan laugh and are receipts of a scolding glance from Sam and Grace.

Grace 

(Looking stern)

Don't encourage her you two.

Now, eat up Sam and I are going

To pick up Charity soon.

Upon hear his girlfriend's name Miguel picked up his pace to enter the Kitchen through the living room.

Miguel 

When is she being released?

All eyes fall upon the newest addition to breakfast. Kay barley looked up to see him, no longer interested in drinking in the site of her former crush. Reese loved the distraction from trying to look at Jessica without her father and brothers catching him, not quite sure how they would handle him breaking up with one sister yesterday and go after another today, but sure that it would painful.

 Simone was just glad she didn't have to keep up her happy front of support for her sister and former love. John watched the reaction of his sister Katie, never really having been of a fan of Miguel he was glad that she didn't pay him much attention, it was better for her is she was serious about moving on. Ethan continued to read the paper, not strong enough to look and Miguel and not be reminded of the Lopez-Fitzgerald that he loved and was betrayed by. Jessica was the only that seemed happy to see Miguel without an ulterior motive. 

Sam 

(Smiling at Miguel)

Dr. Russell, says we can get her at 10:00

The Russell girls tense up at the mention of their mother, while Chad starts to look uncomfortable. Grace was about to lighten the situation when the phone rang, Ethan was the closet so he picked, and laughed at the sour expression on his sister's face as they rush to get the phone.

Ethan 

(Grinning ear to ear)

Bennet Residence.

(Listening to talker)

Yeah, my I ask who's calling.

(Grin widens as he turns to Kay)

Katie, it's for you, a Mike.

Eyes turn to see How Reese is taking the identity of the caller, and are relieved to see a smile play on Durkees face. All expected Miguel that looks angered at the idea of another guy calling Kay while her boyfriend is there. Sam and Grace exchange looks and turn to look at Kay who is grabbing the phone from her goofy older bother, and turns away from the group staring at her intently. 

Kay 

Hello

(Giggles)

No, you're not interrupting. 

Yeah, I still want to see that.

Whitney, Chad, Reese, and Jessica are the only ones in the kitchen not trying to listen to the conversation. They began talking about the new books that are coming out trying to draw other people into the conversation, but the rest of the group is still trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Sam makes a move to stand closer to his oldest daughter not even to deny his interest.

Kay 

(Still listening)

Yeah, how about 7, I'll meet you there.

Sam 

(Tapping his daughter on the should)

No, he's picking you.

(Off her look)

I'm not kidding.

Miguel smiles at the thought of Chief Bennet demanding to meet this guy. Knowing that one look and send the jerk packing. This leaves Kay free to return to Reese. Kay 

Mike, you'll have to pick me up here.

(Laughs)

No, that was my brother Ethan; it's my father that wants to meet you

(Glancing around at the avid listeners)

, But I'm sure everyone will be here when you show up.

(Blushes)

Yeah, I see you then

Bye.

Hanging up the phone she turns to face her family and friends. Ethan isn't the first fire of questions, but is the loudest.

Ethan 

Who's Mike?

(Yelling)

Kay 

A guy I meet yesterday.

Miguel 

Isn't it a little soon to be dating?

(Trying but failing to hide his anger)

Kay 

(Glaring at her former friend)

The only person that can be disapproving is Reese?

(Turning toward her ex)

Are you okay with this Reese?

Eyes once again to Reese Durkee.

Reese

(Smiles)

As long as you're happy.

Kay rushes over to hug Reese and leans in to his ear.

Kay

(Whispering)

I'll be happy when you ask out Jessica.

Reese

(Pulling back and blushing)

We'll see.

Sam and Grace smile happy that they remained friends, but Ethan big a brother doesn't seem impressed. He moves closer to the newly estranged couple and looks at his sister.

Ethan 

A guy you met.

(Raising an eyebrow)

Know anything else about him?

Kay 

Yes, but I am not telling you.

(Off his look)

Calm down John boy meet him, and approved.

(Turns to John)

Didn't you?

Ethan 

(Looking at John)

So, John he passes the big brother test?

John 

(Smiling)

Being new at this, I'll just say that I didn't want to kill him.

I'll leave you and Sam to grill him, and join in when it's my turn to hit him.

_Kay_

Can we stop this torture?

Chad stands up and motions toward the door.

Chad 

I hate to stop your torture of Kay

(Off her look)

Hey you were going to spray me with shaving cream.

(Looking at both Russell sisters)

But I think I should take Whitney and Simone home.

Sam 

Maybe Ethan or I should go with you.

(Ethan nod his agreement)

Chad 

That's okay, guys thanks.

I can handle it.

Whitney and Simone get up and walk out the door, and Chad follows, they say their goodbyes and head toward the Russell house. Ethan excuses himself saying that he should check on his mother, while Jessica and Reese decide to study together at the library. John retreats to his room read for his classes. Grace and Sam get ready to leave for hospital and invite Kay and Miguel to come along. Miguel happily accepts, but Kay decides to stay and get the house ready for Charity's return.

Crane Mansion

Ivy sits in her wheelchair looking out at the view. She hears footsteps and turn to see her visitor. 

Ivy

Tell me David, how is your plan to divide the Bennetts coming?

David 

Ivy, it's not working.

(Off her look)

I say, I'm her husband and nothing happens, you force me to lye to my son

Nothing happens, you throw yourself at him nothing happens.

They're in love and have a family; none of your evil schemes will work to keep them apart.

Ivy

Don't play with me David I will expose you.

(Glaring at him)

So, I suggest you spend more time doing what I pay you to do, and less time whining.

(Smiling)

Don't worry; you'll be getting an assistant soon.

David 

Who else have you blackmailed into your service?

Ivy 

Dr. Eve Russell

(Smile growing)

Ethan 

What about Dr. Russell mother?

David and Ivy turn to find Ethan standing in the doorway a curious expression on his face.


	13. Close but no Cigar

I don't own anything.

I have decided to solve the Julian Murder case with whit I think did it, so stay tuned.

Ethan stand in the doorway taking in his mother's angry position in her wheelchair and the defensive stance of David Hastings and become intrigued.

Ethan

(Thinking)

Something is going to with these two

(Glancing between he two)

What about Dr. Russell mother?

Ivy 

I was just saying how I should call Dr. Russell and check on her and her daughters.

(Off his look)

The servants have been talking about Coach Russell losing control and attacking you friend Chad.

I thinking of calling and seeing how she was, I have always been fond of Whitney.

Ethan relaxes hoping his mother is being honest, knowing that the Russell's can't take any more problems right now.

Ethan 

Well, Whitney and Simone are both fine, I just saw them. 

(Grinning)

In fact Chad and Whitney are together now, and I think the Russell's will approve.

Ivy 

(Smiling)

I'm happy for them. Whitney could use a distraction outside of tennis.

Ethan 

(Looks at David)

If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here Mr. Hastings?

David 

(Looking up at Ethan)

Your mother is offering me a job, with the Harmony Herald.

(Off his look)

Trying to help me stay in Harmony, so that Grace and her family can get to know John.

Ethan 

(Smiles)

That's great, John is a good guy, we worked together on a problem yesterday.

Ivy and David 

Problem?

Ethan 

(Smiling at the memory)

Yeah, it was a big brother thing, Kay needed us.

A frown touches Ivy's face but she is smiling in her head. Thinking back to the resistance Kay has shown toward.

Ivy 

(Thinks)

Maybe Kay's little dilemma could helptear apart her parents.

(Pasting a concerned look on her face)

Kay's okay isn't she?

She such a lovely girl, I would hate to think she was having difficulties.

Ethan 

(Frowning at the thought of his sister in pain)

Nothing physical, she just broke up with boyfriend. 

David 

(Feeling remorse at the girl's suffering)

A broken heart is always difficult.

(Turning to Ivy)

I go see the editor of the paper, you'll call ahead?

Ivy 

Yes

(Giving a dismissive nod)

You will be a great addition to the paper.

David says goodbye to Ethan and Ivy and walks out of the mansion. Pleased that can at least continue to work while he helps Ivy with her demented plans. Stopping outside the gates of the manner, he looks up at the window where Ivy Crane still sits. 

David 

(Thinking)

Ivy, you may have my life in your hands, but you will not interfere with my son's.

Inside the house Ivy tries to convince Ethan to go out with Gwen again.

Ethan 

I have a lot on my plate right now, mother and don't think 

I'm ready for anything just yet, maybe after I am settled in at my job.

Ivy 

(Turning away form the window to look at her son)

What job?

(Smiling)

Ethan you stared your practice.

Ethan

(Returning the smile)

Actually, I have made a slight career change

(Off her look)

I have applied to be a prosecutor with the County.

I'll be working with Dad. 

Ivy 

Ethan that's wonderful, does Sam know?

Ethan

Not yet, I'll tell him later, he has a lot on his mind right now.

Ivy

(Tensing up)

Like what?

Ethan 

Well, with worrying about me and Kay and our recent relationships, not to mention the problem with Coach Russell, and Julian's murder.

Now finding Charity with no memory of the past few months, I just don't want to overwhelm him.

Across town at the hospital Charity is released. Sam, Grace, and Miguel are helping Charity into the car as Sam's cell phone rings. Sam gives an apologetic smile and walks away to take the call, and isn't surprise to learn the caller is Luis.

Sam 

Luis, what 's up?

Luis 

We just got tape form the cannery security cameras.

Sam 

Have you looked at it yet? 

Luis 

No it's in the DA's hands, he wants us to watch it at the same time, so 

Can you come here?

Sam 

Yeah, just let me drop of Grace and the kids.

Luis 

All right, tell them I say Hi, and I see you in a bit.

 Sam ends the call and drops off his passengers at home, and then returns to the station. Luis is waiting in his office when he gets there with D.A. Collins. Sam greets the gentleman as his enters.

Sam

So when did they release the tape?

(Focusing on Collins)

Collins

Alistair Crane had the tape sent over as soon as he received it.

(Off their looks)

He apparently doesn't trust anyone and has the tapes expresses to him each day, because of the holiday it took longer then usual.

We have he word that it hasn't been watched by anyone else but him

(Off their look)

I am assuming that he wants his son's killer put away just like we do,

Sam takes the tape and puts it in the recorder. They fast forward until they see Julian Crane enter the cannery obviously being chased. The tape shows Julian running onto the walking platform above the tune vat, and then a dark figure entering the picture. The men watch and are disappointed to learn that the killer face is not caught on tape, but one thing is sure from the tape.

Sam 

(Looking up to meet the gaze of the men)

Well, at least we can narrow down the suspect list; it's obvious form the shape and size of the shadow that it couldn't have been a man that pulled the trigger. 

Collins 

(Nodding)

So who does that leave on the list?

Sam 

_(_Looking distressed)

That leaves Pilar and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald,

(Not allowing he to look at Luis)

Eve Russell, Rebecca Hotchkiss, and Ivy Crane

Collins 

(angry)

Dammit, this case gets worse.

Sam

(Looking up confused)

What makes it worse then it was before?

Collins

After seeing the tape, I decide to offer your son that position he applied for with the 

Prosecutor's office, but I don't know if I can with his mother and ex-fiancée still being suspects.

(Off his look)

I had hoped that this tape would get me the killer, because I needed Ethan's expertise to sit as co-council.

Luis

(Looking at the screen)

Oh my god!

Collins and Sam

(Turing to look)

What?

Luis

(Pointing at the screen)

Look, all we can see is the killers' hand and their shadow, but look at their gloves.

Sam

Their gloves have the fingers cut off.

Collins

(Grinning and walking away)

I going to get you guys a search warrant I want those gloves.

Collins leaves the station house, and turns the corner where he takes out his cell hone and begins dialing a number. He tells the person on the end about the contents of the tape and the fact that a search warrant will be issued for the remaining suspects. 


	14. A Trap is set

I don't own anything

On the other end of the phone Ivy Crane sits listening to the news her informant found out. The tape doesn't clearly show the murderer, but the shadow makes it apparent that the killer is a woman as the size of the shadow is too small to be any of the male suspects. The tape does however show the gun and the killer's hand, encased in gloves with the fingers tips cut off, search warrants are being on their way. Ivy thanks Collins for his work and hangs up; glad she could buy the struggling D.A.'s loyalty, and knowing what she had to do. She calls Carlson.

Ivy 

Carlson, I have a job for you.

Carlson 

No way Mrs. C, drugging that girl at the dance 

was my last job for you.

Ivy 

(Face tightens with anger)

Really?

Because you can now pay off all your debts?

Be sure you can, because I know how angry those bookies can be when you don't

Have their money.

_Carlson_

(Voice rift with resignation)

What am I doing now?

Ivy 

(Brightens)

You are just returning something I borrowed from a friend

Carlson 

Who? What? And Where?

Ivy 

Rebecca Hotchkiss, a pair of gloves, and in someplace hiding place in her home.

Make sure it looks like she was hiding them. 

I need it done now.

Carlson 

Where can I find these gloves?

Ivy 

They are currently hidden in the top dresser draw of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Another safety precaution, which is no longer needed.

Carlson 

Consider it done, and now I want you to lose my number.

_Ivy_

Oh, poor Carlson.

(Sarcasm lining her words)

Called upon three times a year and paid five times what he is worth.

Grow a conscious on you own time.

Ivy hangs up the phone pleased with how things are going. Ethan and Sam are closer, Ethan and Theresa are over, Eve would soon be working for her, and David was working hard to destroy Sam and Grace. Ivy calls her driver and tells him to bring the car around. As arrives at the Bennetts, she steels herself for Grace's sugary sweet deposition and the craziness that always seems to occur when she is near the Tabitha Lennox. 

Bennet House

Not knowing that evil is waiting outside, Grace and Miguel continues to fuss over Charity, who is laying down on the couch trying to tell them that she is fine. Kay, who remained upstairs for most of day, comes down knowing that she can't avoid Charity forever, it's not that she is still trying to kill her, but her cousin still pretty annoying. Kay hits the bottom step just as the doorbell rings, calling out that she has it she opens it and is not happy with what she finds.__

_Kay_

(Narrowing her eyes)

What are you lost?

(Not waiting for a response)

You do know that the red-light district is the other way right.

Ivy 

(Fighting the urge run her down)

Hello Kay, how are you?

(Winces)

That's right I heard you got the old heave ho form your boyfriend, 

What ever will you do all alone?__

Kay 

(Grinning)

Well, maybe you we show me how you go on. I not so bad off am I, after all unlike you I'm not old, evil, and paralyzed.

Grace enters the foyer and sees Ivy. Pushing Kay aside she motions for Ivy to follow her in.

_Grace_

This is such a nice surprise Ivy, how are you?

Ivy 

I'm fine, but I heard that your niece Charity was out of the hospital, 

dropped by to leave her some flowers.

Charity sits up when she sees Ivy, and goes to take the flowers from her. Miguel welcomes Mrs. Crane and moves the furniture to make her more comfortable. Fed up with so many people that annoy her in one room Kay gets ready to go upstairs when she stopped by her cousin's voice.

Charity 

Kay, I haven't seen you all day, please stay. 

Kay 

(Grimacing)

Sure Charity

(Turning an coming into the room)

How are you feeling? 

Charity

So much better now that I home with my family and friends

(Nodding toward Miguel and Ivy)

Grace

(Turning to Ivy)

Why, don't you come with me Ivy and we can catch and leave the teenagers to do the same?

(Walking into the kitchen)

Miguel holds the door to allow Mrs. Crane to enter the kitchen, and then turns to talk with Charity and Kay. Charity pats the seat next to her asking Kay to sit next to her and talk. Kay sits down cautiously, not sure if she can handle sitting next to Charity without a plot to kill the girl in her running through her mind.

Charity 

(Concern lacing her voice)

How are you Kay?

Kay 

I'm fine. 

Miguel 

(Sitting on the other side of Kay)

Kay, you know you can talk to us if there is anything wrong right.

Kay 

(Glancing between the two)

What are you getting at?

(Annoyed)

What am I suppose to have a problem with?

Charity 

(Sneaking a worried looking to Miguel)

We just want to make sure you're okay, after the break up with Reese.

Kay 

I'm fine, Reese is fine.

Miguel 

Are you sure there isn't anything we cam do to help?

Kay

Yeah

(Seeing their hopeful faces)

Let it go. Reese and I are fine with the break up he's moving on, I'm moving on.

(Looks at her watch)

In fact I have to go get read for my date.

Kay rushes up and the stairs not leaving the couple time to react. The couple recovers and begins talking about all the ways they can get Kay and Reese back together. Meanwhile Ivy plays good neighbor in the kitchen pretending to care all the while hating Grace Bennet. 

Forty minutes to seven and as predicted members of the Bennet family begin showing up in order to get a look at Kay's date. Ethan and John arrive at the same time and talk to Charity as they await their sister's newest suitor. Jessica and Reese arrive ten minutes latter and join in the conversation. Sam arrives five minutes till and runs into the house breathless and still in his uniform. Hearing all the noise Grace and Ivy leave the kitchen to see what's going on. Kay comes downstairs and isn't fazed at all to see her entire family sitting in the living room, with friends and an enemy thrown into the mix.

Kay 

(Taking in the scene before, he focuses on her father)

Subtle Dad, you want Ethan and John to get your shotgun

Or will your service revolver do?

Sam 

(Trying for stern and failing)

Very funny, I just want to get a good look at this guy.

Ethan 

(Nodding his head)

Dad's right we should check this guy out, and make sure he's on the up and up.

Kay's rebuttal is cut short by the ringing of the doorbell. She turns to here family.

Kay 

Well

(Raising an eyebrow)

You wanted to see him, you going make me get the door?

Ethan beats his father and stepbrother to the door and grins as his opens the door. Seeing the person on the side and gasping in shock.

Ethan 

YOU!


	15. The Date

I don't own anything 

Hearing Ethan's angry shout the other people in the house now move to the foyer trying to get a better look, but no one but KAY, john, and Miguel seem to recognize the tall, handsome Blond with green eyes. Kay shocked at her brother behavior pulls her date in the living room, past her wide eye family members.

Ethan 

(Turning to confront the man)

What are you doing here?

(Seeing he hand in Kay's)

There is no way in HELL that you're taking out my sister.

Sam moves in between the two and looks at his son.

Kay 

(Ignoring Ethan)

Mike, this is my family, 

(Pointing at each)

My father Sam and mother Grace, you know my brother Ethan, this is my brother John and my sister Jessica,

My cousin Charity, her boyfriend Miguel, my friend Reese, and Ethan's mother Ivy.

Sam 

(Looking at his son)

What's going on Ethan?

Ethan 

(Trying to contain his fury)

This is Mike Hotchkiss.

Gwen's brother.

Mike 

(Smiling at the audience)

It's a pleasure to meet you all.

(Nodding toward Ethan)

Winthrop.

Kay 

Well, you met him, let's go Mike

(Trying to leave)

Ethan and Miguel block the door, indicating that the conversation wasn't over.

Ethan 

You aren't going out with him.

Grace 

(Playing peacemaker)

Why don't we talk about this in the kitchen?

Kay

What's to talk about you wanted to meet him, you met him. 

Jessica and Reese decided now is a perfect time to study for school, and enlist Charity, John, and a very resistant Miguel to join them upstairs. Ivy excuses her self and call for her driver to pick her, thinking of how Mike Hotchkiss coming home would fit perfectly in her new plans for Kay. Sam and Grace suggest that everyone sits down.

Sam 

(Turns to his son)

Now what's the problem with Mike?

Kay 

(Annoyed) 

There is no problem.

Ethan 

The problem is that he's 20 years old 

And a documented playboy.

Mike 

(Confused)

I don't get it Ethan; you left my sister the night before you were to get married

, And you're mad at me?

Ethan 

(Guilt enters his eyes)

Gwen and I remain friend, but that doesn't change the fact that you're not taking my sister out.

Kay 

Can the sister vote on that?

Ethan 

No

Sam 

Let's calm done.

(Turning to Mike)

I'm not really comfortable with my 17-year-old daughter, dating a 20-year-old man.

Kay 

But it was okay for Ethan to engaged to Theresa who is one year old then me, and having the same age difference as 

Mike and I, and You and Mom. 

Sam 

That's different.

Kay 

No, that's a double standard.

Sam 

No, it's two separate standards with a common theme.

Grace

(Deciding to enter the fray)

I think we should let Kay go.

Sam and Ethan turned their stunned faces in her direction, and asked with their eyes if she was crazy.

Kay 

(Smiling)

Thanks Mom,

(Getting up)

Let's go.

Sam 

(Also rising)

Not so, fast.

There are rules.

(Moving his hand to rest of his gun)

1. Kay will be home no later then 12:30.

2. You will not go anyplace where there might be drugs or alcohol.

(Staring intently at Mike)

3. You remember at all times that she is a minor and my daughter.

Mike 

(Shakes Sam's hand)

Sir I will treat your daughter with the utmost respect and guard her with my life

Ethan 

(Muttering)

You better.

Sam and Ethan walk Kay and Mike o his car, a shiny silver Porsche 944, and stand menacingly on the lawn as they pull out and drive away. They reenter the house to John, Reese, Jessica, Miguel, and Charity back downstairs.

Miguel

(Looking shocked)

You let her go.

(Off his look)

Why?

Sam 

(Turns and looks at his wife)

I liked to know that too.

All eyes turn to Grace.

Grace 

It's Kay; she would have just gone out with him anyway, probably behind our back

At least this way we some control of the situation.

Sam 

(Picking up the phone)

Yeah, this Chief Bennet.

I want to put a look out for a silver Porsche 944, license plate MAH 875,

(Hangs up the phone)

Grace 

(Stunned)

I can't believe you just did that.

Sam 

I know you think it's over kill, but I can't just ignore Ethan's warnings or concerns about this guy.

Grace 

I'm going to stat dinner

Charity, Jessica will you guys help me?

Jessica and Charity 

Sure

The ladies leave room; Reese decided to head home leaving Miguel, Sam, John, and Ethan alone to vent about the Kay's date.

Sam 

(Turning to Ethan)

Tell me what really has you bothered about this guy?

Ethan 

(Running his fingers through his hair)

Mike has always had a bad reputation, lots of women and partying. 

He's been kicked out of 3 colleges and lord knows how many boarding schools.

Miguel 

I don't think we should let Kay alone with guy.

Ethan 

You're right; I'm going to follow them.

(Moving towards the door)

John goes to join him; Miguel grabs his coat, and is stopped by a voice from the Kitchen doorway

Grace 

(Looking around)

Where are you three going?

Ethan, Miguel, and John exchange looks, and are about to answer when Sam interrupts.

Sam 

The boys are just going out for coffee.

Grace 

(Narrowing her eyes)

Really, because I thin you are going to spy on Kay and her date.

(Smiling)

But you guys wouldn't do that would you, 

After all you all know that Kay's is a responsible young woman,

And you wouldn't want to make her think you don't trust her. 

Grace goes back to the kitchen, having thoroughly put thee boys in their place. Or at least she thought so.

John 

She's right.

Kay sees she and us will get defensive, 

And probably keep dating him even if she hates him, 

Just to spite us.

Ethan 

(Brightens)

You 're right, but another couple wouldn't seem suspicious

(Noticing Miguel's smile)

Not you Miguel, she'll see through that,

But Chad and Whitney she would buy.

(Seeing the nods)

And if John and I happen to end up at the same place 

Later tonight, then she can't really say we weren't meeting them there.

Pleased with his idea he calls Chad and Whitney, that agree to help keep an eye on Kay, and promise to check in with the Bennetts. John, Ethan, Sam, and Miguel go when they are called in to dinner, but their mind is obviously not on the meal, as they keep looking at the hone willing to ring. Dessert is almost finish when Ethan' cell phone rings, he excuses himself and takes the call.

Ethan 

Hello

Whitney

Hey, Ethan.

We're here at the lobster shack

(Disappointment in voice)

Following you sister. 

Ethan

I know you think I'm overreacting, 

But I know this guy, and even if the rumor are 1/10 

true, then she needs protection.

Whitney

Yeah, I know how that older sibling thing goes.

Well Chad has invited to the book café for a late night latte, and we should be 

there in about twenty minutes.

Ethan 

(Relieved)

Thanks Whitney,

I'll see you there.

Ethan returns to the kitchen, thanks Grace for the dinner, and excuses himself, sending a glance at John. John followed Ethan's lead, and they were soon sitting at a table at the book café watching the door. They were rewarded several minutes later when Kay and Mike walked in followed by Chad and Whitney. John saw Ethan tense up and understood why; Mike had his arm hanging around Kay's waist in a manner that suggested he had been doing it for years. John felt anger at the sight of it, after all the guy had just meet Kay yesterday, and already looked like a possessive boyfriend, but Kay didn't seem to mind and was smiling and laughing, at least until she saw them. She regained her composures lead Mike, and the couple following to their table.

Kay 

(Glaring at her brothers)

Ethan, John

What are you guys doing here?

Ethan 

(Holding her gaze)

John and I felt like some coffee.

Chad pulls out Whitney's chair, as Mike does the same for Kay. The four sit down and an awkward silence falls on the table.

Chad

So, Mike

What do you do?

Mike

I was working for my father at the New York office, 

but decided it was time to come home.

(Pointed glance at Ethan)

My sister needed me.

Ethan was about to comment when Mike's sell phone rang. Mike excused himself to answer, and when he walks to the back Kay turns on her brothers.

Kay

(Accusing)

You sent them to follow me?

(Nodding toward Chad and Whitney)

How could you?

Whitney 

Calm down, Kay

 They didn't send us, we where on our first date, 

And happened to run into you

(Off her look)

It's Harmony we don't have that many restaurants.

Theresa burned down most of them.

Kay 

That's true, but 

(Turning to look at her brothers)

You being here is on purpose. 

Ethan 

I'm not going to lye, I don't trust Mike, and after everything that happened

to Whitney at the party, I don't want you alone 

with him.

Kay 

I can take care of myself; I did survive HELL you know.

John

Ethan and I just want you to be your guard.

Kay is about to answer when Mike returns; unfortunately the call he received didn't seem to good news, as he was deathly pale as he returned to the table.

Kay

Mike, what's wrong?

Mike

(Pain in his eyes)

My mother was just arrested for the murder of Julian Crane.


	16. A Time Jump

I don't own anything 

Time jump

The weeks passed by and in no time at all it was. May in Harmony. A usually peaceful time, but since Rebecca Hotchkiss was arrested for Julian's murder the town had rifted with constant scandals. Every other day it seems that more and more things were revealed about Julian, Rebecca, and anyone that came in contact with Julian, 

The first had broken only days after her arrest. During the search of her house a tape was found, but when the gloves had been found the tape fail by the sidelines until Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald had been reexamining the evidence and decided to play it, the information was damming to say the least. Rebecca Hotchkiss not what you would call a criminal mastermind had recorded her plans for Julian. Detailing how she found the letter on Theresa's computer and emailed it to the tabloid, knowing that once it was revealed Theresa would be seen as the culprit, Julian being destroyed by the lye would turn in he need for comfort to Rebecca. Ethan also torn apart by his fiancée's deceit would leave her and run back to Gwen. The plan's culmination was a double-wedding/ adoption ceremony that would leave both Hotchkiss women as Cranes. D.A. Collins being the slimily lawyer that he was made sure to leak this to Ivy Crane, who in turned leaked it the press.

So no one was really surprised when Rebecca was found hanging by a sheet in her cell the next day, after all it was one thing to ruin Ethan's life, but by releasing the information she caused Crane stock to take a dive, and no ever cost Alistair Crane money and live to tell the tell. 

All through out the scandal and funeral Kay stood by Mike, which was no real hardship, because during their first date she had found to be charming, funny, and smart all the things she once thought of Miguel. In truth be told she had first really stayed with him out of guilt, her father arrested his mother, and her brother prosecuted her, the least she could do was spent sometime with him. Then she continued to see him to annoy Miguel, still upset at her and Reese's break up he had tired several times to get them to reconcile, but Reese and Jessica' relationship had put a stop to that. Of course Mike was also handy to have around and the next Scandal that broke proved it.

Ivy Crane although triumph against Rebecca was still angry at Eve's refusal to do her bidding, and pushed to the breaking point went through with her threat. Two weeks after Rebecca was buried The Tattler had a new cover story: **Eve Russell and Julian Crane's Affair **the headline was accompanied bypictures of Eve and Julian naked and locked in a passion embrace. The information inside the pages of the tawdry paper were if possible then the cover, pictures of Eve's mug shot, police record, and hospital file that stated that she gave birth to Julian Cranes' still born child. After all Mike's pain and embarrassment he knew exactly how to help Kay help her friend that no longer claimed to have a mother. The tabloid destroyed the happily rebuilt Russell family; T.C. fed up with the lies from his wife just took off for parts unknown. Whitney and Simone naturally blamed their mother for his disappearance and refused to speak her, and went so far as to move into the B&B. Although it took several months of begging and talking Whitney and Simone finally staring forgiving their mother, once all the secrets were out they realized that with their father gone Eve was all they had left.

Through it all Mike and Kay remained a constant. Kay had made it a point to be there for Simone and Mike, thankfully John Had made it a point to be there for her. Concerned that being there for her friends would send Kay back into her self-destructive mode that she lived in when she was in love with Miguel. Ethan had also been working overtime to ensure that his family and friend were doing well, Chad had tried to taken on the responsibility of all the Russell women even moving back into the house to help, and Ethan found helping his friends a good distraction form thinking about what the lies of both Gwen and Theresa. But summer approached different and more damaging thins were about to occur in the little town of Harmony. 

It started at the Bennet Barbecue after the Graduation. Miguel and Charity had again announced their intention to marry by the end of the summer; Kay actually seems sincere when she accepted the role of Maid of Honor. Simone announced her plans to go Washington, D.C. to attend Georgetown, Jessica was subdued as the realization that Reese was going to Harvard finally set in. Kay however was still undecided being accepted to all her top choices she was leaning toward Boston University, but had not idea that Mike plans would be an influencing factor in her decision.

Bennet Backyard

The entire town has turned out and the party is still in going strong. Mike renters and sees the people he needs to talk to huddled together talking about something, taking a deep breathe he enters the group, and is pleasantly surprised to Ethan, John, Sam, and Grace all grant him with smiles, as he asks to speak to them. Grace leads them to the living room to ensure a quiet conversation. While the other take their seat Mike remains standing pacing. 

Mike

I like to talk you all, about mine and Kay's relationship.

Sam, Ethan, and John tense up fearing the worst, but Grace tries to remain calm.

Grace

(Smiling)

What do you want to discuss?

Mike

(Looking directly at Sam and Grace)

I would like to ask for permission to marry your daughter?


	17. Some Hard Blows

I don't own anything

Mike

(Looking directly at Sam and Grace)

I would like to ask for permission to marry your daughter?

The statement was meet with silence as the occupants of the room digested the information. Sam tried to get angry as someone suggested taking his daughter away from, but had to admit that even with all of Ethan reservations about Mike, he had proved himself to be a good guy that seemed to make Kay happy. 

Sam

(Standing up) 

I respect you for coming to us and asking, and 

I have to admit that you make my daughter happy, so

If Kay wants to marry, then you both have my full support, as long 

You plan on a long engagement. 

Mike

(Shaking Sam's hand)

Of course, I want to marry Kay, but I don't

 Think she is quite ready for a walk down the aisle.

Grace

(Coming to hug Mike)

Congratulations

Mike

Well, she hasn't said yes yet

(Turning to Ethan and John)

Well?

Ethan

(Shaking his hand)

I just want Kay happy.

John

Same here

(Grinning)

Beside you hurt her, we kill you.

All involved shared and good laugh, then decided to rejoin the party. John decided to watch the party and sat by a tree just taking in the sites and contemplating his reaction to the news he just heard. 

John

(Thinking)

What is going on with me?

I know that Mike is a good guy, and Kay cares about him

So why was I so angry at the thought of him my marrying her.

Ethan, had better reason to dislike him, then I did and he seemed fine with it.

I probably just gotten spoiled off all the time we spend together, I don't like the thought of another 

Person spending time with her that should be mine. 

(Fed up with his thoughts)

Shut Up John, get over it

Kay

You talking to yourself again John Boy?

Turning to see his sister, he pats the place next to him. 

John

(Putting his arm around her)

Sometimes talking to myself is like having a conversation with you.

Kay

(Hitting his arm)

Funny

John

So, any decisions on college?

Kay

Yeah

(Off his look)

I'm going.

John

(Copying her)

Funny

Seriously?

Kay

I don't know, Mike has been talking about how close 

NYU campus is to his apartment and offices.

John felt the sudden urge to find Mike Hotchkiss and hit him, 

John

(Thinking)

What the hell is he thinking pressuring her to move to New York?

(Reigning in his temper)

Do you want to go to NYU?

Kay

I don't know moving in with Mike is a big step.

John

(Shocked)

Who the hell said you were living with him. 

Kay

Calm down John Boy.

It just makes more sense, I would save money, and then you don't have to 

Worry about your little sister in the big bad city all alone.

John

Yeah

(Sarcastically)

I just have to worry about Mike knocking up my little sister.

Kay

(Hitting him)

No need to be crude, no one said I was sleeping with him, just living with him.

John

Yeah

(Sarcastically)

Sam and Mom will pack your bags when you tell them that.

It's a sin you know, that's why they call it "living in sin."

Kay

(Laughing)

Please If I go to hell, it will be for using the dark magic to imprison my cousin in ice, 

Not for sharing an apartment or bed with my boyfriend.

John

(Looking at her)

Are you really happy with Mike? 

Kay

(Returning his gaze)

Yes, but…

John

But what?

Kay

(Checking to see if anyone is near)

I 'm happy with Mike, but it's like I can't 

Imagine anything more then what we have right now.

(Seeing his nod)

Like his plans for NYU, 

I think of it like having a roommate, not a live in boyfriend.

And When Charity and Miguel announced their engagement Mike just looked at me 

And gave this weird smile.

I got so nervous I thought I was going to be sick.

John felt as if he could sing.

John

Do you not want to be with Mike anymore?

Kay

(Taking a deep breath)

I think, our relationships have run its course.

They both turn as they hear a branch break, and our greeted by the sight of Mike Hotchkiss coming around the corning of the house. Mike had been looking for Kay for the last twenty minutes; he should have known she would be with John, if he weren't her brother Mike would have gotten jealous at the situation. Mike steeled himself to enter the intimate little circle, finding security in the ring box that lay in his Pocket.

Mike

Hey beautiful

John

Well, hello to you too Mike, you charmer you.

Kay

(Hitting John)

Jerk

Mike

(Laughing)

Let me rephrase that.

Hello my beautiful Katie,

(Nodding toward John)

Beautiful Katie's brother.

I was wondering if could talk to Katie alone for a minute John?

John

Sure

(Hugging Kay and whispering her ear)

Good Luck Katie, I'm here if you need me.

John leaves his sister and her soon to be ex boyfriend, hoping that Kay wouldn't give into the pity he knew she felt for Mike. Mike takes John's place down by the tree and asks Kay to sit with him.

Kay

Mike, I think we need to talk.

Mike

Good, I want to talk with you too, can I go first?

(Off her look)

Katie, I know we haven't had a usual courtship, with all the problems

My family and your friends have been having, but I can honestly say that I can't imagine my life without you.

I also know that you not sure of how to proceed with what we have, but I want you to know that I feel sure enough for

 the both of us.

Mike stands and then abruptly goes down on one knee, Kay's eyes widen when she realizes his intention,

Kay

Mike…

Mike

(Placing a finger on her lips)

Katherine Elizabeth Bennett, I love you more then I thought it possible to 

Love a person, and I would be honored, ecstatic, and overjoyed if you 

Would become my wife.

(Taking out a ring that could rival the hope diamond)

Kay

(Taking a deep breath)

Mike, I think that you are wonderful, and never doubt that I do love you, 

But…

Mike

But what Katie?

Kay

I don't think we should see each other anymore.

Mike jumps up and begins pacing frantically.

Mike

Okay, so we're not engaged, and In fact we have gone in the total opposite direction.

Kay moves to place a hand on his shoulder.

Kay

I just don't think that I love you the way 

That you love me, and it's not fair to you 

to keep you in a relationship where you can get hurt.

Mike

(Raising his voice)

Oh, well thank you Kay for protecting me!

Kay

I don't want to hurt you.

Mike 

(Calming down)

Do you love me at all?

Kay

(Looking him in his eyes)

Yes, I do.

I just don' thinking I am where you are yet.

Mike

(Turns and looks at Kay, with a look of desperation)

Yet? 

Like in time you could get there?

Kay

I don't want to make you wait in case I do, it's not fair.

Mike

To hell with fair,

Is there a chance?

Kay

Yes 

Mike

(Grinning)

That's all I need.

Kay

Mike, I need time.

Mike 

You got it. 

You want to start now?

Tell you what I'll call it a night and then you call me when you're ready.

Scratch that, I call you to check how you are ok?

(Sees her nod)

Mike walks away, then turns and gives Kay a passionate kiss, and then turns and walks to his car. Giving a final wave Mike pulls off. Kay gets up and decided to take walk to clear her head and returns hours later. Kay returns to find the party had ended and the all that remains are the Bennetts, Russell, and Lopez-Fitzgerald's; the groups are talking excitedly and stop when they see Kay. Kay moving cautiously and aware that all eyes are on her, Kay gets a soda and then sits down away form the gawking group.

Kay

(Lifting an eyebrow)

Yes?

Simone

You getting married or what?

The crowd erupts in laughter, Kay's eye bug out, and the soda splutter all over her shirt. Kay swiping the liquid off jumps and stares accusingly at the crowd.

Kay

What were you up in the tree?

Sam

(Grinning)

Mike asked our permission.

Kay

(Grinning)

Of course he did, because

(Eyes smiling)

he's Mike.

Miguel

So, you're marrying him.

(Raising an eyebrow)

Kay

(Glancing at the hopeful crowd)

I'm thinking about it.

A flurry of questions directed toward Kay at cut off, by the approach of Gwen Hotchkiss. Kay turns and smiles at the newcomer, understanding the things that Gwen did to win Ethan.

Kay

Hey, Gwen.

You missed Mike, he left hours ago.

Gwen

(Tears in her eyes)

I need to speak to you about Mike.

Kay

Ethan noticing Gwen's appearance goes to stand by his sister unsure and scared of the news she brings. Kay turns when she feels Ethan come closer, and then glances back at Gwen.

Kay

What's up?

Gwen 

You should sit down

Kay

(Fear entering her eyes)

No, tell me.

Gwen

 Mike was driving out to our lake House,

Kay

NO!

Ethan takes his sister in his arms.

Gwen

(Continuing)

A car swerved into his lane.

Kay

NO! 

Gwen

(Tears falling openly)

hitting him, and …….

Sam takes his daughter in his arms as Ethan goes to hold Gwen.

Kay

NO!

Gwen

He was killed instantly.

He's gone Kay.

Mike's gone.


	18. The Funeral

I don't own anything.

The Silence that started with Gwen's entrance was now filled with shocked gasps, and muffled but noticeable cries. Ethan continues to holds Gwen, feeling that if he left she would crumble.

Kay

He's not gone.

Luis stands and moves near Gwen.

Luis

When did this happen?

Gwen

The state troopers are still at the house.

(Off his look)

I didn't want Kay to hear from a stranger.

Kay 

Hear what, Mike is not gone.

Sam turns his daughter to face him, and hold her chins.

Sam

Honey, I know that this hard, but

Kay 

But nothing Dad, Mike's not dead.

Struggling to get free Kay looks around, takes in the saddened, and tear stained faces of the once happy crowd.

Kay

STOP CRYING, HE'S NOT DEAD.

(Pacing)

No, because Mike's too young, and too good a person, 

And………… and…………

Kay collapses onto the ground as her body begins to shake with tears. Sam runs to her, pulls her into his arms, and begins rocking her as tears fall down his face. Gwen turns and embraces Ethan fully taking all the strength she needs. With nothing left to say the crowd looks on as both women try to deal growing whole placed in their life.

Several Days later

Harmony Memorial Cemetery

The graveside is packed as the town folk of Harmony come to say good-bye Mike Hotchkiss. Kay sits by Gwen and Jonathan Hotchkiss, since they insisted she be by their side. Ethan, stands behind the two one hand on each shoulder, Grace hold her daughters hand. Father Lonigan begins to speak, asking if anyone would like sot say anything, all eyes fall on Kay, but Gwen stands, and moves in front of her brothers' casket.

Gwen

I liked to thank you all for coming

(Giving a weak smile)

I didn't know knew Mike this many people.

But then Mike had a way of meeting someone once and making a lifelong friend.

He said it was Hotchkiss charm, but if it was he taken the bulk of it.

Mike, played the role of playboy and slacker, but in truth 

He was just a good guy that liked to have fun on he way to finding Happiness. 

(Choking back tears)

Thankfully, he found it.

(Looking at Kay)

Mike left this world happy, content, and very much in love. 

Jonathan Hotchkiss goes to stand by his daughter taking her hands.

Jonathon 

Michel found happiness in Harmony,

(Looking at Kay)

and I'd like to thank you all for it.

Jonathon and Gwen sit down and Father Lonigan begins to speak on the happiness Mike will find in Heaven. The service ends and mourners begin to depart for the reception at Hotchkiss Manor Kay remains behind. Miguel goes to talk to his best friend and is motioned off by John, who say he handle it. Charity and Pilar move a resistant Miguel away as John approaches his sister. John steps behind in places his arms around her waist letting her fall back on him. 

Kay

It's all a lie.

John

What's a lie?

Kay

I broke up with him, that night

(Looking up)

I said that I needed time to 

Love him like he loved me, but I knew I wasn't going to try.

I just didn't want to hurt him.

John

(Returning her gaze)

It wasn't a lie, Mike loved you, and you loved him.

Come on, they're waiting for us.

John and Kay walk off into the waiting Limo, that the Hotchkiss's insisted Kay ride in, joining her family then rode in silence to the Hotchkiss mansion. Ethan had become a fixed fixture in the mansion since the night Mike died, and was riding in the limo with and her father. The atmosphere was somber when they finally arrived and Kay was immediately sweeping into hugs from Reese, Luis, Miguel, and Chad, as they tried their best comfort the sullen girl. Jessica was trying to get Kay to eat when Gwen arrived, and asked if Kay could follow her into the drawing room. Jessica was hesitant about letting her go alone, until Ethan arrived and said he wouldn't leave her side. Gwen led Kay and Ethan to her father's study where Jonathon Hotchkiss and a man Kay had never seen sitting there. Jonathon stood and pulled Kay into a hug and brought her to a couch to sit down, while Ethan and Gwen took seats in the middle of the room. Jonathon introduced the man as the Hotchkiss family lawyer Arnold Haynes. 

Haynes

Good evening, Ms. Bennett, Mr. Winthrop.

We are here today to hear the last will and testament of Michael

Jonathon Hotchkiss.

Kay tenses up as she hears the words, and Ethan moves to placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kay turns to thank her brother and take his hand in hers. Haynes removes a small stack of letters and begins handing them to their addressees. 

Haynes

Michael recently changes he's will 

Some months after his mother's death, obviously thinking of making a larger commitments.

He wrote these letters that he would like you to open when you're alone.

(Taking a seat behind the desk)

I know this is hard for you so, I will skip the legal wording.

Michael owned 24.5% of Hotchkiss Enterprises Stock, and he wishes it to be divided

As so 12% goes to his sister Gwen, and 12.5% goes to Katherine Bennett.

Kay looks stunned and spares a glance to Gwen and her father, who grant her with smiles of approval. 

All his personal property, cept for any things you would like to keep as reminders, are to be donated the 

Harmony Salvation Army. His real estate properties are to be sold and the proceed given to the Harmony 

Community Center.

The only remaining assets are an engagement ring and his trust fund, which he would like to bequeath to Katherine Bennet.

The total net value of the items total to 750,000 dollars. 

Kay stands quickly and turns to the lawyer.

Kay

I can't take that.

(Turns to the Hocthkisses)

I can't.

(Turning back to Haynes)

Can I give it back to his family?

Jonathon

(Standing)

No, you can't Michael wanted you to have it.

Gwen

Yes, and it's his last wish

Kay. We won't accept it.

Arnold Haynes gives Ethan the information for Kay to collect her inheritance while Jonathon and Gwen tell Kay how happy Mike was with her. Haynes leaves and is followed Jonathon who reveals his plans to return to London for a while. Gwen wishes to wake a walk and Ethan goes with her after delivering a quiet Kay back to their father. As Sam and Grace try to comfort their oldest daughter neither is aware of the plotting that is occurring in a near by mansion to cause more pain to already fragile and hurt Bennet family.


	19. Grieving, Yelling, and Frozen Lattes

I don't own anything.

The Crane mansion is quiet except for the sound of servants. Ivy Crane stands the window loving the feeling of her legs again, and enjoys the times when she is alone and can stop playing role of the paralyzed victim. Hearing a sound she quickly runs to her wheelchair, sits down, and turns her chair toward the door. Seeing who disturbed her private time, she smiles.

David

How can you smile?

A man is dead, and you still plan to have his fiancées family ripped 

Apart to satisfy your sick obsession.

Ivy

Sam loves me, and his darling daughter Kay can either accept or face destruction.

(Off his look)

Because no one will stop me from getting what I deserve.

David 

You are pure evil

Ivy 

You said that already. 

Besides Kay is probably to grieve stricken to 

Pay attention to what is happening in her parent's marriage.

Now, update me on your progress.

David 

There is no progress, none, and we having been trying for month's nothing is working.

Ivy

Then your current job is to keep watching and trying to undermine their relationship.

After hours of thanking people for their well wished, grace and Sam finally managed remove Kay form the Hotchkiss manner without being rude to their Host. Although they suggested she go to bed, Kay wanted to take a walk on the pier, and wasn't allowed to leave until John volunteered to go with her. They didn't speak as they walked along the wharf, Kay having nothing to say, and John not being able to thing of anything that would give her comfort. Walking along side her John was reminded of that night months ago when Kay cam home looking tired and defeated, and once again John prayed he could remove the pain from her eyes. Kay finally took a seat on a crate and looked out into the ocean.

Kay

He left me all his money

John

(Looks up shocked)

What?

Kay

Mike left me shares in his family's company 

And his trust fund, not to mention the engagement ring.

 John

Katie, he loved you.

Kay

Yes, and I couldn't return it.

John

You did love him, and you were honest with him.

So what now?

Kay

(Surprised)

What do you?

John

What are your plans now?

Kay

I don't think I want to leave home right now.

I don't even think I will go to school this fall. 

I want to take some time.

John

(Nodding)

Don't worry we're here to support you.

How about I go get some a frozen Latte from book café?

 (Seeing her nod)

I'll be right back.

John walks toward the book cafe leaving Kay to continuing to stare out of the ocean, hearing footsteps she turns expecting to see John, and is surprised to look into the eyes of her childhood friend Miguel. Miguel sits down beside her.

Kay

What you doing here?

Miguel

I saw John leave.

Kay

Why did you wait till John left?

Miguel

Never mind, how are you

Kay 

For the 57th time I'm fine, but answer the question.

(Off his look)

Why did you wait till John left to come talk to me?

Miguel

Kay, it's no secret that we're not friends.

Kay

Have you tried?

Miguel 

You know I did.

There is just something about him that bugs me.

Kay

Is this about the Valentines Day dance they shared?

(Off his look)

You know that wasn't the real charity, and even if it was 

she came onto John not the other way around.

Miguel

It's not just that.

Kay 

Fine, what else is there?

Miguel

He's changed you.

Kay

Do you mean?

Miguel

I mean that you used to hang out with us more, and you were dating Reese.

Kay

I changed my priorities; I wasn't going to get into college spending all my time at the book café with you guys.

Miguel 

You didn't think that way till John came along, and this thing with Mike.

Kay

(Heads snaps up)

What's Mike got to do with it?

Miguel

I am just saying you wouldn't have meet Mike, if John hadn't talked you into breaking up with Reese.

Kay jumps up and confronts her best friend.

Kay

(Voice rising)

Pay attention, because I don't ever want to have this conversation again

John didn't talk me into breaking up with Reese, or talking to Mike.

I made the decision to break up with Reese, because I didn't love him. 

I made the decision to focus more on my schoolwork, and I decided to talk to Mike.

John has only listened and supported me.

Miguel

I thought that's why you had me.

Kay

I don't have you Miguel; I haven't had you since Charity arrived in town.

(Off his look)

People change; they grow up and move on.

So, we're not as close as we use to be, you're still my friend.

Miguel

But now John is your best friend.

John arrives in time to hear the last statement and freezes to hear the answer.

Kay

Yeah, John is my best friend.

John fights to keep down the smile, makes his presence known, and comes to take the seat he vacated earlier, and hands Kay her cup.

John

Hey, Miguel

How are you?

Miguel

(Narrowing his eyes)

Hey John, I'm fine, you?

John

Well, it's been a tough day.

Miguel

(Looking at Kay)

Yeah, it has.

I going to meet Charity at the park, you guys want to come?

Kay

(Looking over John)

No, Thanks Miguel. 

We just are going to sit here for a while longer.

Miguel

OK, I see you later.

(Nodding toward John)

Miguel leaves to go meet Charity, and John and Kay continue to look at the water, and occasionally bantering back and fourth. As the sun sets John tells Kay that they should get back before Sam sends out the force to look for them. They reach the Bennett residence and John refuses dinner to go visit his dad, so Kay walks him out. 

Kay

You really going to see your Dad?

Or 

Do you just not want to eat Mom's Tomato soup cake?

John

(Avoiding her gaze)

I'm going to see my dad.

Kay

You're lying.

John

(Checking to see if anyone is around)

I love Mom, but tomatoes soup in cake is unnatural.

Kay

(Whispering)

I agree, but I have no choice.

John

Sucks to be you.

Come here and give a hug so I can go.

Kay

I going to be the bigger person, and not comment.

John 

I'm honored

Kay hugs John and goes to kiss his check when his head turns, and her intended kiss land on his lips. 


	20. A Kiss is Still A Kiss (Kay's POV)

I don't own anything.

I know some people are angry that I killed off Mike, but don't worry I will find a way to redeem myself. I also want to applaud the people that emailed, guessing whom Kay was going to hook up with, most of you were right. 

Thank you for your reviews 

Kay's POV

Thankfully, Mom only made me eat one piece of tomato soup cake. They seemed eager to send me off my bed, and I was eager to go.

Not that I could sleep, with burying Mike, the reading of the will, and the kiss, I really need time to think. 

I can't believe that Mike is gone; just a few months ago we were at the wharf just talking. 

Flashback

Mike and Kay are seating on a bench watching water.

Mike

So you come here at night alone and watch boats?

Kay

No, I used to come here with Miguel.

Mike

(Turning to look at her)

What is the story with you and Miguel?

Kay

Whoa!

(Eyes widen)

Wasn't expecting that, what do you what to know?

Mike

Well, every time we go near you friends

I get this feeling that Miguel doesn't like me.

He brings the conversation around to thins that happened when I didn't know you

Or more specifically when you dated Reese.

(Grins)

Which I by the way can't really see.

Kay

That's because he and Jess are made for each other.

Mike

Yeah, I can see that, but explain Miguel.

Kay

I had a crush on Miguel, no scratch that I was obsessed with

Miguel, I thought I was in love, and since I was 12,

I have been he most obedient pet.

Miguel roller blades, I roller blade.

He plays baseball, I play baseball.

I would and have done anything to be with him, including "dating" Reese

In hopes of making Miguel jealous.

Mike

Are you still obsessed?

Kay

(Looks in his eyes)

No, I am over Miguel.

Mike

When did that happen?

Kay

The night I before I met you.

Mike

Am I rebound guy?

Kay

Technically, yeah.

Mike

That was honest.

Kay

The night I decided to get over Miguel, I talked to John, and decided the best way

To live my life was honestly.

(Taking his hand)

I said technically, but in reality I wasn't really in love with Miguel, so there's nothing to

Get over, now it's technically because I had just broken up with Reese, but once again I didn't love him either.

(Leaning in to kiss him)

In my heart you go down as a first boyfriend. 

End Flashback

God I miss him, John was right I did love Mike. In my own dysfunctional will never be normal way, and he loved me. Well that's one worry off my mind. I loved Mike and I will always love him, and I miss everyday for the rest of my screwed up life. Now to worry about the money. 

When I told my family at dinner they were surprised to say the least, but when I asked what to down with it everyone got quiet.

Flashback

Sam

What?!

Kay

(Looking at her father)

Mike left me shares in Hotchkiss Enterprises, his trust fund, and the engagement ring.

Sam

What did Gwen and his father have to say?

Kay

They won't let me give it back. 

Grace

Honey, it's what Mike wanted.

It was his last wish.

Kay

I get that, but what am I going to do with all that.

(Looking at her father)

I know you say I eat you out of house and home, but I can't find a use for 750,000 dollars.

Jessica chocks on her water, and Kay has to pat her back to help stop the sputtering.

Kay

(Looking at Jessica)

So, how about a Harvard Education, on me?

Jessica

(Smiling)

Thanks, but I think Mike wanted you to have the money.

Kay

Yeah, but to do what?

(Looking at her cousin)

Wedding on me?

 Charity

(Grinning)

Kay, you don't have to know what to do with it right away.

I'm sure that you will find a purpose for this money.

But thank you for the offering.

Sam

Charity is right, you don't need

To find a purpose right now.

(Off her look)

And before you ask no, you cannot buy us anything. 

End Flashback

I hate to agree with my cousin, but she was right I don't have to know right away. Damn, I hoped this problem would have take longer. The last one is the most confusing and illegal. 

The Kiss, 

I am not a tramp, and I have been kissed before. Granted the first was from Reese, and the second one was from Miguel, but he though I was Charity. Which really means my kissing experience consists of three men so maybe I am just too inexperienced to judge.

On the other hand I have three brothers and a couple of symbolic brothers and have experienced brotherly kisses, and that wasn't one. 

Ugh! What am I doing John is my brother, my brother, like Ethan or Noah. However If I were honest, like I told John I would be, I would admit that I think of John as my friend and not my brother. However using the same honesty I would have to say that John sees me as his sister, although once again here come honesty pointing out that he reacted in the manner of a man getting kissed not a brother getting kissed. Maybe I should stop spending so much time with John, or ask God for guidance.

 Looking at the sky I pray to god for help. When I close my eyes and relive the kiss between me and John the answer is clear.

Kay

I' m going to hell.  

(Groaning)

I might as well book my seat on Larry Winger.


	21. A Kiss is Still A Kiss (John's POV)

I don't own anything.

John's POV

I can't believe I did that, what was I thinking. 

That's the problem I wasn't thinking. This isn't a big deal. I am just not using to having sisters. I probably just got Katie confused with someone else and lost my head. 

Damn it, who am I kidding there is no like Katie, she's smart, talented, and fun to be with, and she has amazing green eyes. Ugh! She has my mother's eyes. This is wrong she is my sister, but I just met her, and I think of her more as a friend then sister, but she sees me as her brother, and even though she didn't kiss me like her brother, it doesn't change the fact that I am. 

It's a lost cause, why am I denying this, this is the reason that I didn't really accept Mike, or why Miguel's match making schemes bothered me. I can't believe that all my dreams of a family have come true, and I risk it all by having incestuous thought about my sister. 

That does it; I just have to distance myself from Katie. 

 Damn it, I can't to get sleep now; maybe I should go see my Dad puts things in perspective.

Across town in David Hastings's apartment Ivy Crane sits by the window, and plots more evil obstacles for the Bennetts.

Ivy 

Good news, in out battle against the Bennetts.

(Turning to look at her flunkies)

David

Really, don't tell me.

Jessica has some terminal disease.

That you plan to exploit to your own benefit.

Ivy 

(Smirking)

Funny, but wrong daughter.

David

Hasn't Kay been through enough?

Ivy

(Glaring with hatred in her eyes)

No, she hasn't, but she will get very close.

(Off his look)

An informant in the Hotchkiss manor informed me of the contents

Michael's will.

David

I'm afraid to ask.

Ivy

Katherine has done very well for herself, stock

In the company, and his trust fund. 

The story has been "leaked" to the tabloid.

David

What good will this do?

Ivy 

It's very simple Kay will be thrust in the spotlight as an heiress,

The pressure will start to weaken the marriage; all the while I will be there to help 

Kay deal with the loss and her new found wealth.

David

(Laughing)

Are you forgetting that she hates you?

(Off her look)

I mean really hates you, I'm not sure if she would break 

if she saw you crossing the street.

Ivy

But now she needs me, 

I am only one that understands what it is to lose a loved one and become rich in one shot.

David

You didn't love Julian, and you were rich before you married him.

Ivy

(Glaring)

The point is as Ethan's mother, and Grace's friend, 

I am the most likely person to understand her.

Who knows we might actually learn to like each other

, And then I don't have to destroy her, I may even get her to switch sides.

David

Yeah, I can see her betraying the women that gave birth to her

For the women she considers biggest B*! *! in the world.

Ivy

Don't worry about my plans Kay; just do what I tell you.

Knock interrupts the conversation. David and Ivy look up to seeing John entering the apartment with his key. John stops as he sees his father guest. 

John

Hey Dad

Mrs. Crane.

David goes and hugs his son, and invites him to sit down.

Ivy

Hello John, how are you?

John

Well it's been a rough.

Ivy

(Nodding)

Of course, how is your sister Kay?

John

She holding up, but it's going to be a tough journey back to the old Katie.

Ivy 

(Grinning)

I'm sure she will with all of you behind her. 

John turns to look at his father and notice how quiet e is he turns back to Ivy, and realizes something is going on.

John

I'm not interrupting things, am I?

Ivy

(Looking at David)

I think it's time we told him, David.

David

(Raising an eyebrow)

You do?

John

(Looking between the two)

Tell me what?

Ivy

(Smiling)

Your father and I are dating.

John

(Turning to look at his father)

Really, why have you been hiding it?

Ivy

Truthfully, I had developed feelings for David, when

I was still contesting my divorce to Julian, and when he was murdered it just seemed inappropriate.

John

But you're ready to become public?

David

(Moving to takes Ivy's hand)

Yes, we feel it's time to came clean with everyone.

John

I'm happy for you two. 

(Raising)

I should go

David

John, you just got here.

John

I know, but I want to get to the library early for 

Summer classes. I can't graduate in December if I don't stay focused.

(Waving)

Bye Mrs. Crane

Ivy

Please call me Ivy

John 

Bye Ivy

(Hugging his dad)

Bye dad

John walks out into the hall, and leans against the wall. Feeling for uneasy about his Dad's involvement with Ivy Crane. Deciding that he Dad is old enough to solve his own problems, John begins walking around town searching for answers to his Kay dilemma. Rounding the corner on and ran smack into Father Lonigan. 

John

(Wiping off father Lonigan cloths)

I'm so sorry Father Lonigan.

(Shaking his head)

I wasn't watching where I was going. 

Father

(Looking right in his directing)

John Hastings

You're distracted, I understand

Your family is in crisis.

Father Lonigan ask John to led him to a bench and sit with him awhile. 

Father Lonigan

You're very troubled John.

John

I just feel bad that I can't help Katie 

through this.

Father Lonigan

You're right; Kay will have to depend on her brothers and sister 

To survive this.

John

(Looking at the priest)

What does that mean,

 I am one of Kay 's brothers.

I'll help her through this.

Father Lonigan

I'm sorry John, 

I have said too much. 

Father Lonigan stands up and walks away, leaving John confused and intrigued. John goes back to his room at the B&B and tries to sleep, but when he can't he goes to look at the photo album that Kay gave him as a thank you for tutoring him. He smiled at the picture on the front cover, taken on a couple of weeks after their talk. Mom had demanded a family photo including the new additions, so Sam, Hank, Ethan, and John moved to lean against the front of the house, while Kay, Jessica, Charity, and Grace moved in front of them, while Miguel took the picture. Ethan had decided to put bunny ears behind Jessica and chase had occurred and leads to a water fight, which explained why Ethan was soaked, and Jessica grinning that winners' grin.   

Opening the book John smiled as pictures of Noah, Jessica, and Kay from all ages jumped out at him. Including in the book were pictures of him as a child that Kay had gotten from David, which proved how much she cared ad she couldn't stand his father. The last page of the book caught his attention, and he stared at it like he hadn't seen it before. They were baby pictures of Noah, Jessica, Kay, Ethan, and himself. Then it hit like a bolt of lightening, he started flipping through the pictures again and came back to the last page. 

There was no family resemblance between him and his sisters or his brother Noah. Ethan and Noah were almost identical to each other from the time they were born; He see could little pieces of Noah and Ethan in Jessica and Kay, and even in pictures of Charity he could see likeness between the cousins, but he couldn't find any in him. He didn't look like his father, always thinking he favored his mother, but here now he couldn't see it. He didn't have his mother eyes, her nose, her smile, pictures of him and his sisters and brother showed the same thing. Then the conversation with Father Lonigan came back to him, and it became apparent that something was going on.

John

It's time for answers.


	22. Another Time Jump and more Bad News

I don't own anything.

*****Note*******

Let's jus imagine that Father Lonigan knows things like Tabitha knows thing, like that they a sixth sense. I also know that John does resemblances Grace, but I have no other way of him questioning his paternity, so bear with me, I think you'll like where I go with this. 

By the way, we're doing another time jump. Hold on tight.

*************

As the weeks passed things went from bad to worst in the town of Harmony. Simone had left for Georgetown to get settled for college, Reese was spending as much time as possible with Jessica before he left for Harvard, Miguel and Charity had been busy planning for their wedding, and with John avoiding her because of the kiss Kay was spending a lot of time alone. This was fine with her, because people had just been tiptoeing around her trying not to mention Mike, but not mentioning him made him more a part of the conversation. The only person that tried to get close to her was Ivy; she kept calling explaining the she knew what Kay was going through. Kay however knew Ivy was up to something, and although she could prove it, she thought that Ivy had something to do the article in the tabloids about her inheriting Mike's money. Kay had been doing fine with the publicity, her dad had the police stocked outside until the media got but bored, and was almost back to normal until that day that a box of Mike's thing had been delivered form the Gwen. The box hadn't seemed that dangerous, so she told her parents that she would open it in her room alone, she should have had someone with her. 

              The box contained memories of their time together. A pictures of her and Mike, at her graduation, prom, holding hands, kissing. A cowboy hat that Kay had bought him, because he said he would never be caught dead wearing one, which he wore just to make her smile. The teddy bear Kay had won for him at the annual harmony fair, because when he offered to win one for her he couldn't knock down the bottles. A card she sent him after he mother died, the engagement ring he bought for her. Seeing them picturing how, Mike would have had them in his room had her on the verge of tears, but It was the final thing in the box that drove her the edge. It was the letter Mike's lawyer had given her, but in her rush to give his inheritance back she misplaced it. Obviously Gwen found it. 

She opened the letter and the contents made her weep. Mike had apparently written the letter thinking they would have been married. He wrote how sorry he was to leave her and the children he was sure they would have had by now, how he always knew from the moment he saw her how that they were meant to be together. He wrote that he wanted to keeping on living and not mourn him forever. He closed by saying that he would love her for all his lives, and mss her with every fiber of his being. 

That was the first night that she snuck out and went drinking. It wasn't hard sneaking out of the house, she had been doing that longer then she could remember, the tricky part was avoiding the entire Harmony police department, which her father had manipulated into keeping track of her. Compared to the feat it took to duck Luis, it was a piece of cake to get the bartender at the Hellcat to serve her alcohol. After that it was all simple she could drown her sorrows all night, sneak in before her parents woke up and as long as she made two appearances everyone just assumed that she was in her room mourning. She was technically, but she was also mourning for her relationship with John that was now seemingly over, and her friends that were all leaving her. By June she had a pattern of drinking and hiding it from her family, and no one seemed the wiser of the change in her.

Or so she thought, but John had learned a lot of things about Kay in the short time that they had spent together, and he knew something was wrong, but he just put it down to the lost of Mike. He felt bad for avoiding Kay, but he knew that Jessica and her friends would watch out for her. Of course he had a lot on his mind too. The conversation with Father Lonigan and the pictures stayed on the forefront of his mind. Besides that he had just started interning at the hospital, and since Eve Russell went out on a limb to help him, he was determined to do her proud. He had been spending so much time at the hospital that he hadn't seen his dad in weeks, which was why he found himself unlocking the door to his Dad's apartment, when realized that his father wasn't home he decide to take a nap in his Dad's bed. What greeted him when he woke up would change the town forever.

July 3,2002

David Hastings's Apartment

John was sleeping, as usual dreaming of Kay, and trying not to, when he heard it. Yelling and fighting in the family room, John leaned to the door of the bedroom and recognized the voices. It was hid Dad and Ivy Crane he was about to intervene when his name caught his attention.

David

Leave John out of this.

Ivy

Oh, David, John is the central part of the plan, 

Unfortunately he isn't living up to my expectations. 

He was suppose to drive a wedge between Sam and Grace, not join in on their Brady Bunch family 

Dramatization.

David

Maybe that should tell you that it's impossible to break them up.

They love each other, and your lies won't stop them.

Ivy

Shut up, I just need more time

David 

All your plans have failed,

Releasing the news to the tabloid, to Kay to get close t her failed.

Hiring me to pretend to be grace's first husband failed.

Drugging Whitney Russell failed. 

Ivy

But my other plans have worked.

I ruined Eve's marriage, just like I set out to.

This will work too.

David

But telling John he was Grace's son hasn't worked, and it never will.

Ivy

John should thank me, I gave him a mother.

David

What do you think will happen when they learn the truth?

Ivy 

They never will, or you will be exposed as the criminal you are. 

John sat down on the bed, trying to process the information he just heard. One statement stuck in his head.

John

Grace Bennet isn't my mother.


	23. The Awful Truth

I don't own anything. 

John regrouped and returned to the door, after all anyone that has to the lengths that Ivy has was a loose gun. He heard them fight for a couple more minutes before Ivy decided that they should pay a visit to the Bennett House to "check on Kay." Once they left John moved into the family and tried to think of what to do when he received a page from the hospital. Eve wanted him to come and see a procedure to give him experience, and as he sat in her office waiting for her it came to him. He was sitting in a hospital whit the DNA of the entire town of harmony on a computer. His plan set in his mind John was somewhat distracted as he watched Eve remove the tonsils of a 12-year-old girl. Afterward Eve and John talked about how things were going at the hospital, and at home, Eve asked after Kay, and John asked after Simone. During the conversation John felt his conscious nag him as he thought about how he was about to betray her trust, but with no other option John ended their talk and made his way to the main computer.

The computer buzzed and whirled after he inputted in his DNA results and began to processes the information. John sat in the chair staring at the screen confused about what to hope for. After all his choices include lusting after his half-sister after the lost of boyfriend, or giving up the family he always wished. He decided that he could only hope for the truth. After thirty minutes of sitting and waiting the computer showed it's completion what he saw killed all hope of a normal life again.

**DNA MATCHES TO TEST SAMPLE**

**8 **

**DNA MATCHES **

**JULIAN CRANE – JOHN HASTINGS 100%**

SHERIDAN CRANE - JOHN HASTINGS 25% 

**ADAM CRANE - JOHN HASTINGS 50%**

**AMANDA CRANE - JOHN HASTINGS 50%**

**EMILY CRANE - JOHN HASTINGS 50%**

**EVE RUSSELL- JOHN HASTINGS 100%**

**WHITNEY RUSSELL - JOHN HASTINGS 50%**

**SIMONE RUSSELL  - JOHN HASTINGS 50%**

**CHAD HARRIS - JOHN HASTINGS 50%**

After seeing the proof John removed all evidence of his presence in the room, and began walking home. Upon arriving John Hasting biological son Julian Crane and Eve Russell sat in his room at his mother's best friends bed and breakfast, and cried himself to sleep for the family he just lost and the family he couldn't claim. 

Not knowing that across the yard Kay Bennett sat crying too, but for different reason altogether. For the first time in months Kay couldn't sneak out and get drunk, how could she the family's barbecue was tomorrow and her father was not letting stay in her room for the event. After wiping her tears she gets up, goes for a walk in the park, and sits on a bench trying to find a solution to a problem that has plagued her since May. The kiss, ever since it had happened Kay had thought about John, thoughts a good sister should never have about her brother and especially not after burying her boyfriend. Kay turned when she heard a branch break and upon seeing the new visitor to be Ivy Crane, prayed that she could close her eyes and open them to a viscous mugger. She opened her eyes.

Kay

(Looking skyward)

Do you ever answer a pray from me?

Ivy moves forward next to the bench, and looks at her nemesis.

Ivy

I think he's got your numbered block.

Kay

(Looking at pure evil)

Do you have a purpose?

Or are you my punishment?

Ivy

Kay, honey

Are you having problems?

Kay

Several, you're one of them.

Ivy

I know we not what you consider friends,

(Off her look)

Or even distant acquaintances, but…

Kay

Ivy, we are not even the same species.

Ivy

The point is I know we don't 

Like each other, but I do know what 

You are going through.

(Off her look)

I lost someone I loved to you know.

Kay

I don't want to hear about you whoring around with my Dad.

Ivy

(Continuing)

I loved Julian.

(Off her look)

  I did love Julian Crane.

Kay

Julian?

Ivy

Yes

Kay

Crane?

Ivy

Yes

Kay

The one you married?

Ivy

(Getting aggravated)

Yes

Kay

The one you tried to kill?

Ivy

Yes, damn it, in my own way.

Kay

Whatever.

(Laughing)

Ivy

Julian and I were married a long time and shared several children.

I lived him when I married him, and 

Even though I was part of a business deal, 

(Fighting back tears)

I couldn't kill the part of me that loved him, and admit I claimed to hate 

Him in the end, but I still miss the Julian that only

I got see. 

So you see I know how it is to love someone and lose them.

Kay

Look you might have "loved " Julian, but you don't know how I am feeling.

You didn't do what I did.

Ivy

What did you do?

Kay looked at Ivy, realized that she needed to talk to someone, and although not capable of love, she could at least being a sounding board. Fearing she would back out Kay turned to Ivy and prepared to open up her soul.

Kay

I broke up with Mike, when he asked me to marry him.

I didn't love him the way he loved me, so I ended it, but Mike asked if there was

Hope of me ever returning his feelings, and I said yes, when I knew it wasn't true.

(Seeing her nod)

I haven't visited his grave since the funeral.

In fact I haven't even thought of him. 

My thoughts have been on someone they definitely should be on.

Ivy

Who?

Kay

Let's just say it's immoral and illegal.

Ivy

(Scoffing)

Please, it's only illegal if you get caught.

Besides your 18 lusting after an older man isn't illegal anymore.

Kay

It is when they're family.

After the word left Kay's mouth, Ivy's brain went into overtime trying to figure out who, and the answer made her heart sing.

Ivy

John

(eyes widening)

You're in love with your  brother John.

Kay

I thought you liked that.

Ivy

That is the most twisted thing I ever heard.

Kay

Yeah, well it doesn't matter anymore, because

After the barbecue, I 'm leaving harmony permenately.

Ivy

You know of course that if you act on it , that you're 

Going to hell right.

Kay

(laughing)

I've was destined to go to hell.

(looking down at her)

Tell you wath I'm feeling grasius,

How bout I save you seat.

Ivy

(looking in amazement )

You've lost your mind haven't you?

Kay

Yeah, I think I have.


	24. Kay's Dilema

I don't own anything.

July 4, 2002

Once again the entire town has showed up for the Bennet family Barbecue. Sam and Hank were manning the grill, while Grace, Eve, Pilar were inside making the side dishes, Jessica, Miguel, Charity, and Reese were joking and playing around, while Chad, Whitney, Ethan, and Theresa were paying a game of cards. Kay and John were noticeably trying avoiding each other, John felt fed and asked to speak to her. John leads Kay to the very tree were she broke Mike's heart months ago.

John

We need to talk Kay.

Kay

No we don't.

(Off his look)

We don't, we just ignore it.

John

You're just going to let it go.

Kay

Yes

John 

How can you?

Kay

(Looking in his eyes)

I'm leaving town.

John

To go where?

Kay

I think it better, that I keep that to myself.

John

You're just going to go,

Not tell anyone

Or not tell me.

Kay

Haven't decided yet. 

John

Kay, look I know that you think what we did was wrong

(Off her look)

, but I don't regret what happened.

Kay

Really you don't mind committing incest.

Do me a favor and stay away from Jess, okay.

John

We can't help what happened okay, we weren't raised as brother and sister, and 

I thought of you as my friend.  

Kay

It doesn't matter what we were 

Raised as, it matter what we are.

John

Kay, I care about you, 

and not in a brotherly way. 

Kay gets up and tries to run away, but John catches her and pulls her into a passionate embrace. Kay struggles for a second before giving into the feeling of being in John's arms. The kiss seems endless, until reason enters her head, pushing back from him looks in to his eyes on final time before running off. John recovers and goes to search for her but is unsuccessful, not wanting to worry Grace he goes take a walk in hopes of finding her. So, preoccupied with his need to find Kay, he never sees Miguel and the way he pounds his fist in the house at the site of what he witnessed.

After watching John force himself on Kay, Miguel wanted to kill him, but couldn't because Charity called him to come eat. He knew he didn't want to worry anyone, since he had plans to "discuss" the situation with John. He tried to stay in the conversation, but as soon as he finished he excused himself to look for Kay and John. 

Kay just ran, not knowing where to go, but knowing that she had to be anywhere that John wasn't. Feeling the usual emptiness come upon her, Kay knew the only place she could go to ease the pain, turning back on her heel she heads toward the Hellcat, praying that this the whole would be filled permanently. Finding her usual seat she sat down and began her descent into a drunken stupor. Several hours and bottles later Kay thought it was time she returned home, sneaking in would be hard in the middle of a party, but she'd rather risk it then run into her father drunk.

Walking home seemed so much harder then it usually did, and too depressed and drunk to pay attention it was inevitable that the first person she run into was Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. She could have avoided him, had she not literally run into him. Luis's eyes widen as hi steady his attacker.

Luis

Kay, what are you doing here?

You should be at the barbecue.

Kay

(Trying to blow the hair out her face)

Just taking a Luis, walk.

(Laughing)

Did you hear what I said?

Luis

(Widening in alarm)

Kay, are you drunk?

(Looking into her bloodshot eyes)

My god, you are.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?

Kay

(Covering her head)

Yelling won't 

Sober me up

Luis 

(Taking her hand)

Come on, I am going to put some coffee in you, before I take you home. 

I know you miss Mike, but drinking won't solve anything.

Kay

Not true, I been doing it for 

Months and it helps for a little while.

Luis drags her to the Book Café and asks Beth for a pot of black coffee, as he sits her down he just stares at her wondering when the little girl he knew had become lost, and in need of help.

Luis

Kay, what's going?

What are you thinking?

Kay

I'm thinking that I'm tired of people looking at me like I disappointed them.

Luis 

That's not true, we are always proud of you Kay.

Kay

I can I get you to back off long enough for me go to the bathroom.

Luis

Sure

(Looking at her)

I'm doing this because I care.

Kay

Yeah, okay.

Kay gets and goes to the bathroom, leaving Luis at the mercy of Beth and questions about Kay's condition. Luis explains where he found her and they discuss what to do, when Luis realizes that Kay should have been back buy now. Beth runs to check if she tried to sneak out the back. 

Beth

LUIS!

Come quick

Luis runs into the ladies room and is horrified to see Kay laying unconscious on the floor, leaning down, and checking her vitals. Looking up at Beth to confirm her suspicions. 

Luis

Call her family, 

Tell them to meet me at the Hospital.

Luis lifts Kay into his arms and runs to his squad car, not looking back as he races to the hospital. 

Bennet Backyard

Sam

(Looking around)

Where's Kay?

Ethan

I don't know, last time I saw her she was with John, but 

I haven't seen him in a while either. 

Hearing the phone ring inside Jessica runs to get it.

Jessica

Hello Bennet residence

Beth

Jessica, thank god

Jessica 

Beth what's wrong?

Beth 

Luis found Kay unconscious and took her to the hospital.

(Taking a deep breath)

You guys need to get there quickly.

Jessica

What?! What happened?

Beth

No time just get there

Jessica hangs up the phone and runs outside screaming, all ayes turn on her.

Sam

Jess, honey what's wrong.

Jessica

Daddy, that was Beth

(Off his look)

Luis found Kay unconscious at the book café and took her to the hospital.


	25. The Truth Revealed

I don't own anything.

The hospital was somber as the Bennetts, Lopez-Fitzgerald's, and Russell await news about Kay. Upon arriving at the hospital Sam was greeted by Luis and given the story of how his daughter ended up there. Jessica makes call to Miguel and John to inform them of Kay's condition. All eyes are on Eve as she enters the waiting room; Sam rushes to hear the news.

Sam

Eve, what's going on?

Eve

Alcohol Poisoning

Too much drinking has caught up to Kay

Ethan

Kay doesn't drink.

Luis 

You wrong Ethan

(Feeling the attention turn to him)

Kay told me that she had been drinking for the past few months.

Jessica

No, we would have known.

Luis 

(Shaking his head)

I put in a call to the Hellcat.

(Off their looks)

That where she was when I found her.

I talked to the bartender he said Kay had been a regular since 

The last part of May. 

Grace

How did we miss this?

(Crying)

Our daughter is drinking in a bar, and we didn't see it.

Pilar goes to comfort Grace. 

Sam

(Turning to Eve)

What now?

Eve

She's still unconscious

(Looking down)

Sam I want to talk to you about an option we have in cases like this.

Sam

What?

Eve

Being her next of kin, you can give permission for 

A detox.

(Off his look)

We will hook up IV that will

Remove all the alcohol from her system.

It will be the first step on the road to rehabilitation.

Sam

(Looking back at Grace)

Yeah, bring me whatever forms I need to sign.

After finally giving up looking for Kay, John checked his phone and found it had been off, He checks his messages and rushes to the Hospital when he learns the news. 

John

How's Kay?

Jessica

She's still unconscious.

John walks in her room using he hospital ID to pass by the nurses'. Going to take her hand John looks at the woman he loves, and has pushed to death.

John

Oh god Kay

Why didn't I see it? 

Laying his down he prays that he actions don't kill Kay.

Having heard the news from gossiping Beth Ivy and David arrive to "comfort" the family. Arriving after them is Miguel who had been searching all over the town of Harmony for any sign of John or Kay. Miguel walks in and survey's the room, noticing that he hasn't been spotted yet he sneak his way to Kay's room to see her only to find her lecherous brother all over her. Acting quickly Miguel pulls John off of Kay.

Miguel

Get hell away from her.

John

(Pushing Miguel away)

Back off Miguel.

Feeling fed up Miguel grabs John by his shoulders and throws him threw the glass widow. 

John

(Getting up)

You sonofabitch.

John pulls back and delivers a right hook that leaves Miguel stunned; bit not stunned enough to miss the opening to hit John in the stomach.

Hearing the commotion the waiting room empties out to find the cause of the noise. They are stunned to say the least to come upon the fistfight happening between John and Miguel. Luis and Ethan move quickly to separate the two, as Sam and Chad move to get a hold John, Reese has to help restrain Miguel. As eve runs to check on Kay, who she finds still unconscious.

Sam

What the hell do you think you two are doing?

(Not waiting for an answer)

Kay is unconscious, and you are fighting like children.

Miguel

(Trying to break free)

It's his fault.

He did this to Kay

John

You don't know what you talking about.

Miguel

I know what I saw

(Off his look)

How could you do that?

You're her brother.

Sam

Do what? 

(Looking at Miguel)

What did he do?

Miguel 

He was kissing her.

He was kissing is sister.

John

SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!

Silence erupts in the room no one sure what to address first, but Sam knows his priorities and charges John. 

Sam

You bastard!

(Pulling back to hit him)

You sonofabitch.

John

SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!

Chad now tries to restrain Sam, as the onlookers react to his statement. Not waiting to be addressed John continues.

John

She's not my sister; Charity isn't my cousin, and Grace 

Bennet isn't my mother.

Sam

What the hell are you talking about?

John

(Turning to address the room)

It's all a lie.

I'm not Grace's son, hell 

I'm not even David's son.

David wasn't ever your husband

(Looking at Grace) 

It's all a plot to ruin your 

Marriage. 

Grace

No, it's not true.

John

It is checked my DNA in the hospital computer,

And we didn't match.

Sam

Who would do that?

John moves to stand in front of the man he's come to love as a second father.

John

You don't know anyone that would do that Sam?

(Turns and looks at Ivy)

Anyone at all?

All eyes turn to Ivy Crane, finally Ethan moves in front of his mother.

Ethan

Is this true Mother?

(Disgust seen clearly in his eyes)

Did you do this?

Ivy

I have no idea what he is talking about,

Anyone that would try to rape his sister has obvious problems.

David

Give it up Ivy.

(Walking in the center of the room)

You plot and you plan, and again you have failed.

(Turning to look at Grace)

It's all true, Ivy paid to me claim to be your first husband.

(Looking at John)

You were never to be involved in this Son.

John

(Walking up to his father)

Don't ever call me that again

(Pulling back and throwing an uppercut that sends David flying)

You disgust me.

Sam

(Regain his composure)

Luis, place Ivy and David under arrest for fraud. 

Luis release Miguel and begins reading David and Ivy their rights. As hospital security comes and secures them.

(Turning to John)

When did you know?

John

I overheard, last night

At my da… At David's apartment.

I came here check the computer and it proved it.

(Smiling weakly)

The results were a shocker

Sam

Besides proving your not Grace's son, what else did it say?

John looked around and noticed that Chad, Eve, and Whitney were still in the room. 

John

I don't think that's important.

Grace

(Looking at john)

It told you your real parents didn't it.

John

Yes, but we don't' need to talk about it now.

Chad saw John's gaze rest on Whitney, but he wasn't the only one, Eve also caught the look, and steeped forward.

Eve

John, I'd like to know what you learned.

Chad

I think I would too.

John

(Shaking his head)

Now is not the time.

Chad

(Getting impatient)

After what you just said how bad can it be.

John

Fine, you want to know

(Off their looks)

It said that I was the biological child of Julian Crane

(Ignoring the gasps)

And Eve Russell.

(Turning to look at Chad)

The news that might interest you is that I'm your half brother,

No time to react is given as an ashen face nurse arrives in the room. 

Nurse

Dr. Russell, the Bennet girl is missing.


	26. A New Start

I don't own anything.

Kay's POV

I don't remember what happened, one minute I was splashing water on my face in the book café's bathroom, next thing I know I am opening my eyes looking up at sterile white hospital ceiling. When I heard a nurse say hi to John I knew it was best to pretend to be sleeping. I felt him take my hand and move closer to me. 

John 

Oh god Kay

Why didn't I see it? 

Kay

(Thinking)

Because, you were too busying avoiding me like everybody else.

When I felt his head lay on my hand, I had to fight every urge in me to not comfort him, and when he began to pray to save the woman he loved, I felt truly lost. Not like when I lost Mike, because I constantly be reminded of John for the rest of my life, even If I left town tomorrow and never talked to another Harmony soul, only the pain of reality keep my eyes closed. Then all I felt was cold as John was ripped away from me.

Miguel 

Get the hell away from her.

John

Back off Miguel.

I opened my eyes in time to see Miguel throw John threw the glass window. I moved get up but the tubes in my arm and the restrains on my arms keep me down, but I could hear the fight. 

John You sonofabitch. 

Then all I heard was a blow being exchanged that's when I heard my dad's voice.

Sam

What the hell do you think you two are doing?

Kay is unconscious, and you are fighting like children.

About that time is when Dr. Russell came in removed the retrains to check my heartbeat, I probably would have been trapped there is what happened next did grab Dr. Russell's' attention making her leave the room. I strained to listened and remembered that I was free so I just got and when to the door. When I think back to what I heard I wished I had stayed in bed.

Miguel 

He was kissing her.

He was kissing is sister.

John

SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!

Sam

You bastard!

You sonofabitch.

John

SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!

As John repeated the statement I began searching for my clothes, because no matter what John said after that, I needed to leave. Unfortunately, even as I packed I could hear the conversation. 

John wasn't my brother, David wasn't my mother's first husband, and Ivy Crane had planned it all. 

That was the last thing I heard, I turned one last time to see the shocked expressions on my families face, then calmly and unnoticed walk out of Harmony Hospital. 

Bartender

Ok, kid you win, that's 

A sob story I ain't ever heard.

(Passing the glass)

Shot's on me.

Kay lifted her head and stared at the bartender the nametag said Jessie, but she didn't look like a Jessie, but then the only Jessie I ever knew was my sister. Of course I don't think an African-American woman with more tattoos then arms, and a never leaving scowl could ever pass for my sister Jessica. Not liking the place my mind was taking me I picked up the shot and downed it, waiting for the amber liquid to ease my pain, but it didn't, because it was Iced Tea. 

Kay

(Glaring)

What the hell is that?

Jessie

(Grinning)

That was Iced tea, because you

(Pointing)

are under age, and they may serve underage people in the town of 

Harmony, but in Texas that'll cost me my liquor license. 

(Raising an eyebrow)

and even after her your life story, I still don't know you well enough 

to risk my bar. 

Kay

Fine, I'll just go to another Bar.

(Getting up)

Jessie come around and pulls Kay into a booth, she sits down across form her.

Jessie

You know, you have a self-destructive

Personality.

Kay

You have a point?

Jessie

I just met you and already I can see why Ivy Crane 

Disliked you

(Off her look)

Don't get me wrong that is crazy and vindictive b*%^&.

But so are you. 

Kay

(Standing)

I don't need this.

Jessie

You need something.

You're an 18-year-old alcoholic runaway. 

Kay

(Sitting down)

I'm 18, and by law not a runaway. 

Jessie

Notice, you didn't deny the alcoholic part?

Kay

I can why your bar's empty, it's

your personality.

Jessie

No, it's because it's 

Because it's 11'o'clock in the morning on Monday,

And the only people that are here are alcoholics.

Kay looks around and sure enough the room was empty except for five people, and out of the five she was one of the two that was sober. 

Jessie

Looking at your future?

I looked again at the drunks in the bar, and my eyes focused on a woman at the end of a bar. She was about my height and weight, but you could tell that her she was once beautiful, but now her face was wrinkled and red from age and alcohol. I looked back at Jessie and she seemed to be holding her breath like she wanted me to deny the truth, which was that, this probably was my future. However, looking at the woman I could see the sadness and regret in her eyes, and my decisions was made. 

Kay

No, it's not.

Jessie

Then what are you going to do?

Kay

I am going to stop drinking,

(Seeing her nod)

then I want to make Ivy Crane pay for everything she has ever done to me

and my family.

Jessie

(Chuckling)

That's the girl and I know and just

met, vindictive and stubborn. 

How can I help?

Kay

You just met me?

Why would you want to help?

Jessie 

Because you remind me of my little 

Sister, before she was too far-gone to save.

Kay

So, I'm your chance at redemption.

Jessie

You!

(Laughing)

No I have a feeling you're my punishment.

I repeat how can I help.

Kay

You got stationary?

Jessie

Strangely enough I do.

Jessie walked behind the bar, got a note pad and envelopes, and brought them back to me. She left to go restock the bar well I wrote the letters to my family and friends. 

The first was to my parents apologizing for everything that happened, and asking them not to look for me, while I try to figure out my life. I put in additional notes to Jessica, Charity, and Ethan. Hoping that they could understand my actions. 

I wrote a letter to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's, thanking Pilar and Theresa for their support, and Luis for saving my life. I wrote a separate letter to Miguel explaining things to him, and apologizing for missing his wedding to Charity. 

I was about to write John, when it occurred to me that I didn't know what to say. Thankfully Jessie returned and broke the silence.

Jessie

It just occurred to me that I don't know your name.

Or you mine?

Kay

(Nodding toward the nametag)

You're Jessie.

Jessie

(Looking down at the tag)

I didn't even know I had a nametag.

(Shaking her head)

That still leaves you nameless.

Kay

(Looking up at her new friend)

Kate, my name Kate Bennett.

Jessie

(Putting out her hand)

Jessie James

Kay

(Shaking her hand)

Like the bank robber.

Jessie

Yeah, well Kate Bennett it's a pleasure to meet you.

Kate

Like wise, Jessie James.


	27. Last Time Jump, and A Plan

I don't own anything.

Note

I swear this is my last time jump. Also Kay we know as Kate now.

It had been 5 years since Kay Bennet had left the town of Harmony, and things had changed.

Tabitha Lenox – failed one to many times at trying to kill Charity, her punishment was becoming a mortal. And is no longer know as the "Crazy Old Weird Lady" nest door and is now just the "old lady" next door. Timmy is currently in high school, and too busying fighting off the girls to still obsesses over Charity.

Sam Bennet is now the Police Commissioner, receiving the promotion after busting the dishonest D.A. Collins. He and Grace are still together and now have a four-year-old son named Samuel John. 

Ivy Crane made a deal with Alistair, she keeps Julian (that's right back from the dead) in line, and all her problems would go away. After the her last marriage to Julian, Ivy decided to branch out using the Crane money to establish her self in case of divorce and now owns the Harmony Herald, once known as the Tattler. 

Julian returned from the dead, or most accurately form his hideout in Bermuda to find himself with two new sons, unfortunately Chad not John wants to know their father, and so he is back in his hellish marriage with Ivy. 

Ethan finally discovered that he couldn't live without Theresa, but was just in time to see her fall for his brother Noah. He tried to make a play for Gwen, but she too was already occupied by a Bennet, that's right she finally hooked up with Hank. Ethan is currently Harmony's D.A. and happily single. Although he has recently been seen around town with a dark haired beauty.

Sheridan finally remembered everything, but by the time she did she was married to Brain, and Luis was married to Beth. Beth convinced that Luis would leave her for Sheridan ran off with Ethan's half brother Adam Crane. Luis didn't really notice he was too busy reeling over the shock that his father was shot and killed "accidentally", when Crane security mistook him for a thief, as he escorted one of Julian's women, Liz off the grounds.

Whitney had finally achieved her dream of winning Wimbledon, and returned to Harmony with her husband Chad to run their gym Harris Athletics'. Chad has been splitting hi time between the gym and the book café with he now owns. He has also spent the past years getting to know his mother Liz, while also trying to avoid his father. 

Jessica and Reese are now engaged, but are waiting for Reese's residency at Harmony Hospital is over before tying the knot. Jessica is a freelance photographer that refuses to work for Ivy's paper. 

Simone returned from Georgetown and is now a History professor at Harmony State University. Neither she nor her sister and mother have seen T.C. since he walked out five years ago. 

John frequently takes time off from the hospital to search for Kay, lucky his mother is chief of staff. John has spent the last years getting to know his sisters and mother, while still remaining close to the Bennett's and is Samuel John's godfather.

  Pilar finally brought her daughter Paloma home. She accepted the position as head of Housekeeping at the Harmony Towers Hotel, the only hotel in Harmony not owned by the Cranes. Theresa balances her time between dating Noah and managing a boutique called Down and Out, where her sister Paloma works as a store clerk.  

May 28, 2007

Outlaw Towers

As Kate sits at her desk looking at the documents before her she tries to concentrate on the new numbers, but her mind keeps returning to Harmony, as they do every year at this time. Giving up she is relived to see her partner walking to the door. 

Jessie

Just a call from legal, and everything is final. 

Kate

Good

(Looking up)

When do you leave?

Jessie

Well gee Katie, don't go missing me yet?

(Off her look)

I do have other things to do then be at you beck and call.

(Off her look)

Hey, I still have bars to run, you know.  

Kate

This part of our business, too.

You know that you need to there and pave the way for this.

Jessie

I know, I just don't want to leave you at this time of year.

Kate

(Smiling)

I'm fine

Thanks for worrying.

Jessie

Well someone has to.

To answer you first question though I leave tomorrow night.

Kate

Reservation made, flight booked, and bags packed?

Jessie

(Offended)

Hey, who's the elder here?

Kate

That's you, but remember we're in this fifty /fifty, 

This means I get to worry about you too.

Jessie

Yes, yes, and yes

(Seating on the corner of the desk)

You sure you want to do this?

Kate

Little late to back out now.

Jessie

Okay, what's the plan again?

Kate

(Looking annoyed)

Ok, but this is the last time.

(Seeing her nod)

Very simple Ivy used her marriage, money, standing, and Power

To destroy several lives.

We are going to take each one, by one, until she is either in prison

Or the ground.

Jessie

Jut making sure I remember correctly.

Kate 

Now all you have to do is get things ready for the gala next month.

Jessie

While you………..

Kate

Set things up from behind the scenes.

Jessie 

All right, then tomorrow night I board a flight to Harmony.

Kate

And by this time next year Ivy Crane will be a distant nightmare.


	28. The Game has New Players

I don't own anything.

May 29, 2007

Harmony Towers Hotel

Pilar checks the room one more time and rushes downstairs to notify the manager that all is ready, Once done she turns and finds Miguel and Charity waiting in the lobby for her, she hugs her son and daughter-in-law.

Pilar

What are you doing here?

Charity

We thought we see if you wanted to go to dinner

With us.

Miguel

Yeah, we haven't seen you in days.

Pilar

(Looking apologetic)

Sorry, but the owner is coming today, and

We just are rushing to make everything perfect for their stay.

Miguel

Really.

Finally we get to see the elusive Benn James.

Pilar

(Laughing)

He's not that elusive.

Miguel

He buys hotels, boutiques, and newspapers 

In direct opposition to the Cranes, but 

Won't grant interviews and no one has a photo.

Luis

Probably so the Crane don't know who to 

Out the hit out on. 

Miguel, Charity, and Pilar turn and see Luis walking towards them. Surprised to find him in his uniform.

Miguel

(Laughing)

What happened? They bump you back down

To officer.

Luis

(Glaring)

Funny,

No we're in uniforms to

Protect the elusive Benn James.

  Miguel

See Mama, elusive. 

Pilar

Nonsense, Benn James 

Is just a businessman that likes his privacy.

Voice

I couldn't have said it better, myself

Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald.

The Lopez-Fitzgerald's turn to see an attractive African American, casually dressed in Khakis and blue dress shirt woman walking toward. Looking at Pilar she extends her hand. 

Jessie

Jessie James

(Off their looks)

One half of Benn James

Incorporated. 

Pilar

(Shaking her hand)

I'm so sorry Mrs. James

(Looking toward her children)

It's rude to talk about you like that.

Jessie

(Waving it away)

Please, call me Jessie

And no need to apologize

They're right. I'm elusive. 

(Turning to Luis)

Although the Crane hit men never occurred me, but I'm 

Glad that being a little camera shy could save my life. 

Luis

(Extending his hand)

Det. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald

We here to offer you protection.

(Off her look)

Someone form your head office called. 

Jessie

(Nodding)

Yeah, I know who.

(Turning to look at toward the door)

I am however one-step ahead and have some with me.

Luis turns to see two large men dressed all in black, trying to look like secret service.

Jessie

(Continuing)

Besides I wouldn't want take an officer from more important work.

Turn to look at Charity and Miguel, Jessie extends a hand to both.

Jessie

Jessie James pleasure to met you.

Miguel 

I'm' Miguel Lope-Fitzgerald and this is my wife Charity.

Charity

Nice to met you.

Jessie 

Like wise.

(Turning to look back at Pilar)

I'm sorry have I stopped you from leaving for the day.

Pilar

No, I was telling them, how I will be staying for a while

Jessie

I hope, not on my account

(Looking around)

Things look great.

In fact as your boss, I order you to take the rest of the night off

And be with your family. 

(Checking her watch)

Now, if you'll excuse I need to makes some calls, but 

It was a pleasure meeting you all.

(Nodding in their direction)

Jessie walks away and the two great oaks follow, closely behind as she walks into the elevator.

Pilar

I didn't her expect be so young.

Miguel

Or a woman.

(Off their looks)

Hey, I'm not being sexist I'm just saying

 That all the rumors said she was a balding white guy. 

Luis 

(Shaking his head)

She was like no bald guy, I've ever seen. 

But let's take her up on her offer and take to you to dinner.

The Lopez Fitzgerald's agree and take their leave, while upstairs in the presidential suite Jessie makes preparations over the phone.

Jessie

I'm meeting the contractor at the  

site tomorrow at

nine. 

Kate

Good, I have begun looking at 

Staff for the office, and will have some 

People contact you for appointments.

Jessie

Ok, I have a photographer in mind, so that's 

One less thing to do.

Kate

Really who?

Jessie

Don't you trust me?

I think can hire a photographer.

I have good taste in employees, after all I hired you. 

Kate

That doesn't help you. 

Fine, don't forget 

The investigator, he should be arriving soon.

Jessie

Hey, before you go what's with 

Having the cops trying to

Protect me?

Kate

Sorry, I just don't trust the Cranes, and I don't 

Trust you to take them as seriously as you should. 

Jessie

Yeah, well this time I was listened 

To your little voice in my head, and hired 

Two big guys named Smith and Wesson to protect me.

Kate

Good, my appointment just arrived I call you later

Bye

Jessie

Bye Katie.

Kate puts down the phone, turns in her chair, and comes face to face with Gwen Hotchkiss. Standing she comes around and extends her hand only to find herself in a hug. Stepping back she looks at the Gwen, the women that had her brother's heart and now her uncles'.

Kate

I wasn't expecting that.

Gwen

(Smile)

I don't know why not, you 

Were there for me and Mike, 

I only wish I could have been there for you.

Kate

I think we both know that I wasn't there for Mike

Like he wanted me to be.

Gwen

I talked to Mike that night.

(Off her look)

He called me on his way home, and told me what happened.

Kay he was happy, he knew that he could convince you.

(Looking down)

He was planning a romantic dinner for you; I guess that's why he was driving out to 

The lake.

Kate

So, it was my fault.

Gwen

(Looking up)

No, the fault is of the driver that ran into him.

Kate

Did they ever find him?

Gwen

No, a black BMW is a pretty standard 

 model car for the lake that time of year.

(Sitting down)

But that's not why you called me here is it?

Kate Bennet of Benn James industries.  

Kate

(Grinning)

When did you figure it out?

Gwen

When I got a call asking for me to meet with 

The elusive Benn James.

Kate

Well, as long as you can keep the secret our plans are still on track.

Gwen

What Plan?

Kate

How would you like to take down Ivy Crane?

Gwen

(Shocked)

I understand why you want to, but why do you think

I'd help, after all Ivy was like a second mother to me for 

More then a decade. Evil schemes aside I can't forget what she did for me during my mother 

Death.

Kate

Because, she framed your mother for Julian's murder, 

And released the tape to the tabloids, that caused her to take her life.  


	29. One More Crime Added to Her List

I don't own anything.

Gwen face lost all color, as the statement replayed in her head. Ivy had been friend and ally in the war to win Ethan's heart. Ivy and her mother hadn't gotten along so well in the last year, but they had been friends throughout college, and she couldn't believe that Ivy would do that. Until she looked at Kay, the women that had fallen in love with her brother because Ivy paid a man to lie, she knew it was true. 

Gwen

You have proof.

Kate

I have a confession from Ivy's 

Flunky, a guy named Carlson. He tells 

Some interesting stories about his jobs with Ivy

Gwen

Just stories?

Kate

No, after he was told to drug Whitney Russell.

(Off her look)

I know.   

He tried to cut his ties with Ivy, but has a bit of a gambling 

Problem, and couldn't turn down the money.

He began recording his conversations with her. 

Kate moves to a large photo of what bared a remarkable likeness to the Harmony skyline, and moves it to reveal a safe, after some quick motions she opens it and removes some CD's, and gives them to Gwen.

Kate

Listen to them at your leisure.

(Off her look)

I by myself 18 copies,

My partner has 25. 

(Off her look)

I don't trust the Cranes.

Gwen

You're really going to do this?

(Off her nod)

Then what do you need from me?

Kate

Hotchkiss Enterprises is a leader in its field,

Second only to Crane industries.

(Seeing her nod)

Now, I can take care of Ivy, but she still has the protection of the Crane's, 

Who don't like to lose, but if they were distracted, like if their competitors 

Were closing the gap between the two, then…………….

Gwen

(Nodding)

Ivy will be all alone, with no net to fall into. 

Kate

Exactly.

Now I know that taking on the Cranes is a lot to ask and a huge task

To take up, but should information that be revealed that would lessen the burden

Would the Hotchkiss Enterprise be willing to undertake such

a mission?

Gwen

(Laughing)

Kay, I didn't know you had this kind of 

Deviousness in you.

Kate

One day, when this is over, I will sit you down and tell you

Some of things I had done in the name of love. 

It will make what you did seem Valentine's Day card.

(Putting out her hand)

You in?

Gwen

(Shaking her hand)

I'm in, you have the 

Hotchkiss's full support in this endeavor. 

Kate

(Smiling)

Now, enough talk about revenge.

Tell me how my uncle is treating you.

While Gwen filled in Kate on her romance with Hank, her beloved was at his brother's house for another loud Bennet dinner. 

Bennett Dinning Room

Sam enters the room, after hanging up with Luis.

Grace

(Looking up)

Problems?

Sam

No, just Luis calling to tell me about 

Benn James entrance into town.

Grace

Who?

Ethan

Benn James of Benn James

Incorporated. The owner of the Harmony Towers,

Down and Out, and just brought the building on Main Street next 

To the book café, from what I hear.

Hank

I hear, his is the Crane's newest enemy.

Sam

She

Hank

(Looking at his brother)

What?

Sam

That's one of the thing Luis wanted to tell me, Benn James

Is one a she, and two only half of Benn James, and three 

younger then you.

Noah

So, what's the big deal about her coming?

Jessica

Because the rumor is that they're opening a new paper to 

Compete against the Herald. 

Ethan

How do you know Jess?

I thought you didn't listen gossip.

Jessica 

(Looking down)

I know

because I have an interview there tomorrow.

Everyone

What?!

Jessica

I called for an interview, with someone 

Tomorrow, for head photographer.

Grace

Jessica that's great!

Jessica

Let's not our hopes up, 

(Off her look)

Benn James Incorporated is a large company, with lots 

Of other newspapers, and has made a name for itself in the last years.

A lot of people will be trying for this job, and I doubt that a freelance

Photographer with two years of experience is going to head up their department.

Grace

You never know they could be looking for someone that knows the town like you do

Or

Noah

(Grinning)

Has experience being a pest

Or

Ethan

(Smiling)

 a Brat.

Sam

Boys,

leave your sister alone.

 Grace

I got a call from John today.

The room falls silence as the possibilities form in everyone's mind. 

Hank

Where is he now?

Grace

He followed a lead in California.

Sam

Anything?

(Holding his breath)

Grace

(Shaking her head)

No, he says the girl he found wasn't Kay.

Jessica

He shouldn't be looking, anyway.

Grace

Jessica!

Jessica

I know that he loves her, but she did ask for time, and it doesn't 

Do either of them good for him to keep looking. He comes back 

More and more depressed. 

Ethan

She's right; it can be doing his career any good 

Either, constantly flying off to search for her, when she doesn't want to be found.

I miss Kay too, but if she needs time, she needs time.

Noah

(Throwing down his napkin)

She's had five years. 

Hank

Come on guys, Kay will come home when she's ready. 

(Looking at his brother)

Right Sam?

Sam

(Banging his fist on the table)

I could kill Ivy for what she's done.

(Looking at Ethan)

I'm' sorry.

Ethan

Don't apologize, she means nothing to me.

I'm just glad that you guys are willing to overlook that fact that 

Show was my mother.

Grace leans over and grab's Ethan's hand.

Grace

There is nothing to overlook.

You are you own person, and not an extension of her

Noah 

Hear, Hear.

(Smirking)

Besides we have to make allowances for you

(Off his look)

with you being the ugly Bennett and all. 

With that said, another brotherly fight occurs between Noah and Ethan as Hank and Jessica continue to star trouble between the two, and for another moment all seems normal as their anxiously wish for Kay to return, not knowing that across town preparations for their very wish. 

Harmony Tower Hotel

Jessie looks at the private investigator that Kate hired, and wonders what more they could possibly get on the evil Ivy Crane.

Jessie

So, Mr. Willis

What else did you find on Ivy

That you think will interest us.

Mr. Willis

I found proof that Mrs. Crane

Killed someone.

Jessie

(Stunned)

Who?

Mr. Willis

(Looking at his folder)

Michael Jonathon Hotchkiss. 


	30. Secrets

I don't own anything.

Jesse named had spelled wrong in the previous chapters, sorry

It had been a long day. Waiting for her 11 o'clock appointment she thought back to what Mr. Willis had told her last night. 

Flashback

Jesse

Ivy Crane killed Mike Hotchkiss.

(Lifting an eyebrow)

You're aware that Mike Hotchkiss died in a 

Car crash. 

Mr. Willis

Yes ma'am I am, I am also aware to 

Two facts that no one, but me, and servant at the mansion, and now you 

Know. 

Jesse

Which is?

Mr. Willis

That Ivy Crane likes to take late night drives out

To the lake

Jesse

She can't drive, she's paralyzed.

Mr. Willis

That's the second thing, Ivy Crane isn't paralyzed, hasn't been for

Close to six years.

Jesse

Now that is interesting,

And these drives at night?

Mr. Willis

Shortly after the incident after her husbands

Murder, a new maid went to check on her, and found her standing by the window.

Mrs. Crane caught her; the maid was paid to keep quiet.

(Off her nod)

One night in May the maid saw her sneak out of the mansion in a black BMW and followed hoping 

To cash in on what she found, she followed her all the way to the coast and then she lost her,

When the maid came in the next day the BMW was gone. 

Jesse

Then I all have is the word of a blackmailing maid.

Mr. Willis

No, I did some checking and found the records from the tow truck that towed it 

A junkyard in Castleton. 

Jesse 

You have the proof on you?

Mr. Willis removes a cassette tape, places it on the folder, and slides to Jesse.

Jessie

Thank You, 

Mr. Willis

Flashback Over

Jessica

I'm sorry, am I interrupting you, cause I can come back?

Jessie turns and immediately sees the family resemblance. 

Jesse

Jessica Bennett?

Jessica

Yeah

Jesse

(Extending her hand)

Jesse James

Jessica

Wow, your names Jessica too.

Jesse

No, it's really just Jessie.

Jessica

Like the bank robber. 

Recalling that was the same thing that Kate said to her 5 yrs. Ago, Jesse makes her decision.

Jesse

(Laughing)

You are only the second person to ever say that to me, and you know what?

(Off her look)

I hired too.

So can you start next month?

Jessica

(Shocked)

Oh my god, are you serious?

(Off her look) 

You are. 

(Hugging Jessie)

Thank you

Jesse

Don't thank me, yet.

You haven't met my partner. 

Jessica

Oh, when I can I met them?

Jesse

They'll be in for the opening gala.

Voice

Hello?

They turn and see Luis standing in the doorway. 

Jesse

Hello Detective

(Smiling)

Jessica

Hey, Luis

Luis

Hey, Jessica what you doing here?

Jessica

I'm the new head of photography, for paper.

Luis 

That's great Jessica

(Pulling her into a hug)

I'm so happy for you. 

(Looking at Jesse)

You have great taste in employees.

Jesse

I told someone that just yesterday.

Just then Jesse's cell phone rings excusing herself, she takes the call. Luis watches her walk away with a smile small on his face. Luis catches himself, but not in time for Jessica to miss.

Jessica

I didn't see a wedding ring.

Luis

What?

Jessica

Jesse isn't wearing a wedding ring.

Luis

So?

Jessica

So, you could ask her out.

Luis

(Blushing)

What, she's too young.

(Off her look)

I have a sister that age.

Jessica

Yeah, okay Luis that's a good reason not to date someone.

Luis

Who said I wanted to date her

(Off her look)

You don't know what you're talking about

Meanwhile Jesse is receiving some good news from her partner

Jesse

What's up?

Kate

What's up is that my business partner and friend didn't

Call me yesterday with the report form the investigator.

Jesse

I think the information he found will be vary useful, but

don't feel I should reveal over the phone.

Kate

That bad or that good?

Jesse

Both 

But, never mind that how did your meeting go?

Kate

I have their full support.

Jesse

Good, I hired a head of photography, finalized the plans with the contractor,

 and booked a caterer for the gala. 

Kate

Aren't you organized.

Jesse

I also saw your sister.

Sounds of a phone dropping are evident over the line.

Kate

What?

Jesse

I saw your sister, I knew t was her cause you look alike,

but I don't worry I didn't blow your cover.

(Voice softening)

Maybe you should call, and prepare them.

Kate

I can't, I hear their voices, and I won't go through with

It and I need to take Ivy down. 

Jesse

I understand

Kate

Look, I got to go tie things up around here I call

you later, Bye Jesse.

Jesse

Bye Kate. 

Russell Kitchen

Eve, Whitney, and Grace are in the kitchen catching up over lunch.

Whitney

So, Mom where is Simone?

Eve

I don't know she's been very hard to find lately.

(Sounding upset)

Grace

She's probably just busy with her classes. 

Eve

I know, I would just feel better if I knew she was okay, she took Kay's leaving very hard

(Looking at Grace)

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it.

Grace

(Smiling)

It's all right; we were just talking about her yesterday.

Whitney

How did that happen, I thought it upset everyone talking about it.

Grace

No I think for the first time it was more helpful then hurtful, but 

I just mentioned that I got a call from John.

Whitney

(Smiling) 

Where is my brother these days?

John

Right here.

The women turn to see John leaning by the door, a huge grin on his face. Each woman waits there turn to hug the traveling doctor.

John

(Looking around)

Hey, where's Simone?

D.A. Ethan Bennett's Office

Ethan

You know I really think that it's time to be honest with everyone.

(Off her look)

How bad can it be?

The answer was cut off by the knock on the door. Ethan's mystery guest hides in his closet closing the door, just before his office door opened to reveal his father. 

Sam

Hey son,

Just coming to let you know that we're having dinner

With the Eve and the girls, can you come?

(Seeing him hesitant)

Come on Sammy wants to see his big brother, plus John's home.

Ethan

All right, I'll be there.

Sam

Good see you then.

Sam leaves and the closet door opens.

Simone 

That was close.


	31. Undeniable

I don't own anything.

Ethan 

You know we wouldn't have these close calls, if we just told people 

about us.

Simone

Yeah, that will go over well, with John and Chad.

(Smiling)

John, Chad you remember your friend Ethan 

Well I've been sleeping with him for about a year now.

(Smirking)

Hey, Ethan do you think you can out run both of them?

Ethan

It won't happen like that.

Simone

(Smirking)

Really, that scar on your back where did you get that.

Ethan

(Grimacing)

That happened when Luis throw me into a bookcase for dating his sister. 

Simone

Really, why would he do that, I mean you were both adults. 

Ethan

You know, I don't think I want to talk to you anymore

Simone

Good

(Wrapping her arms around him)

I don't come for the conversation anyway.

After a lot convincing Simone once again talked Ethan out of confessing, after she left Ethan began thinking back to the night it all stared almost one year ago to the date.

Flashback

It was the anniversary of Mike's death and Kay's graduation and Ethan was worried every year since she left, he would worry. He worried that Kay was still drinking, that she wouldn't be able to handle the reminder of Mike's death, that she was keeping thinking that John was her brother and continuing to hate herself, and that she was alone. He thoughts the way they were he was surprised when he looked up and found himself at the wharf. 

Kay had loved the wharf; she would spend hours looking at out the water. Anyone that ever looked for Kay looked on the wharf. He moved toward the crates and sat down, looking out he remembered how happy they were that night five years ago, he and Theresa were working their way back to each other and his little sister was about to get engaged. Then the actions of one person destroyed it all, driver killed Mike, Kay's happiness, and any chance he and Theresa had. Things just change so quickly; Gwen became depended and needy, while Kay retreated back into lonely shell. 

Ethan got up and moved to hit a crate when a movement caught his eye; he turns and sees the figure of a woman weeping. For a second the thought that Kay had returned made smile, he began walking toward her when she turned and the smile fell, it was Simone. Obviously she had the same thought when she heard the footsteps, because her smile died on her lips. 

Simone

I should have known.

(Shaking her head)

It would have been too much like the right thing to do 

For Kay to return home, to her family and friends

Ethan 

She's hurt Simone.

Simone

We're all hurt Ethan!

Ivy screwed a lot of people with her lies.

Kay, You, Grace, My Mom, John.

She's the only one that ran.

Ethan 

Hey, I don't agree with what she did

No one does, but we have to support her 

decision. 

Simone

Of course that is my job after all

(Off his look)

Support Kay, keep Kay's secrets, and back Kay up.

When exactly does Kay return the favor?

Ethan

You're angry

Simone

(Exasperated)

Good Job, Ethan, that's the Bennett intelligence.

Ethan

You know what, I don't have to take this.

She is my sister and I miss her too.

(Yelling)

The only thing that keeps me from tracking her down is the thought,

that they our finding her will drive her farther over the edge.  

  (Walking away)

Simone

(Following him)

Ethan, I'm sorry

(Placing a hand on his arm)

I know you miss her, and you're right

(Off his look)

Finding her when she doesn't want to be found, will be like challenging her to run

Farther and hurt herself.

(Looking down)

I just miss her, she wasn't always the most attentive friend, but she was all

I had. 

Ethan

You have, Whitney and Chad.

Simone

Whitney is a big sister and by definition not a friend, and 

Chad is too busy trying to keep everything together for the family.

Ethan

You have me.

(Off her look)

Okay, we haven't been that close, but we both could use 

A friend, and as you just pointed out my fiends are a little buys right now

(Guiding her to the crates)

So you go first. 

Simone

(Looking down)

I have never been like Whitney.

Not strong like her and not smart like her.

Ethan 

Not true

Simone

(Looking at him)

Don't interrupt

I was doing fine at college, 

But then I got the call about John and Kay,

And I expected her to show up, cause Kay comes to me when 

Things get to hot, but she didn't come. I needed her; she needed me, but nothing, no call

No note. I was her partner in crime for most of my life, and she made a getaway without me. 

I slipped a little.

(Off his look)

I didn't drink or do drugs. 

I just………

Ethan

(Tensing up)

Just what?

Simone

Just got a little

(Gesturing with her hands)

Boy crazy. 

(Off his look)

I didn't sleep with the entire basketball team, just some 

players.

(Off her look)

I don't anymore; in fact, it was probably just those three or four guys, for about

Two months, and then Mom brought John up one weekend.

(Smirking)

Let me tell you the sure cure for promiscuity, seeing your half-brother

that your mother had with Julian Crane.

John is great and I love having a brother, but I just wish I didn't have to lose my father, best friend, and virginity.

Ethan pulls her into his arms and holds while she cries out her frustrations and hurt, she pulls back and looks up at him. Ethan and Simone looked at each other as if it was the first time they ever saw each other, and the kiss was undeniable. Somewhere around the hearing footsteps and realizing his was kissing Whitney's little sister he pulled back.   

It went on like that for weeks, they'd meet, they'd talk, and they'd kiss, and as the weeks progressed more happened, and just like the kiss was undeniable falling in love with her. Simon didn't need a hero like Theresa had, or a sidekick like Gwen she just needed him. 

End Flashback

Ethan woke up from his dreams of Simone and realized how late it was, he left his office and drove to his parent's house.


	32. G-Day Arrives

I don't own anything.

Sorry Guys, I lied but this is really the last time jump.

The weeks flew by in Harmony. With each passing day the distance between Hotchkiss Enterprises and Crane Industries got smaller. Alistair and Julian were livid, they had no idea how Gwen was getting ahead of them, but now spent all their time trying to stay ahead of their ever-gaining competitor. Crane industries weren't the only ones fighting to retain their dominance.

The Harmony Herald was the only paper in time, but the rumors that Benn James Incorporated were starting a paper had cut their subscription in half. The Harmony town's people never really like the Crane family, and after the Ivy's plot was revealed, they liked them even less. In truth they only brought the Herald because it was the only paper in town, but not for much longer, Jesse worked like a woman possessed to get the offices up and running, no one day was like the other with two exceptions, Kate would call her once a day, and Luis would stop by to makes sure she eat. That being the case no one was surprised when he was asked to attend the gala as her date. 

Another couple sure to make a splash was Simone and Ethan. Simone and Ethan still snuck around, but Ethan had put down his foot and given an ultimatum, they either go to the gala as a couple or they're not a couple in private or otherwise. Realizing that she loved the bossy D.A., Simone had no choice but to agree. 

June 29, 2002

10:00am

Presidential Suite of Harmony Tower

Jesse stands in front of the mirror fidgeting with her jacket. So engrossed in the process she doesn't here the door open. 

Kate

You look fine

Jesse

(Turning to her)

Hey Katie

Kate

Why the primping?

You go to things like this all the time,

And never worry about appearance.

In fact you wore t-shirts and jeans to the first one. 

(Coming up behind her)

Oh, my Armani.

Jesse

Well, you know this is the first time Benn James 

Will be in public with cameras and everything,

I thought I would make a good impression.

Kate's eyes narrowed as she noticed that her friend never looked at her during her explanation, that was a sure sign that Jesse was hiding something, The last time she did that was the during first week she worked at Jesse's bar, and Jesse had a person from the community college come talk to her about enrolling, true it was the best thing Jesse could have done, but it was a surprise, and Kate hated surprises. 

Kate

What are you up to?

Jesse

Nothing

(Off her look)

Ok, I have a date to the Gala.

Kate

(Smiling)

Really, why the secrecy?

Jesse

It's someone you know.

(Off her look)

Calm down, it's Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Kate

Fine, whatever, is he meeting you here or at the office?

Jesse

At the office.

Kate

Good, I don't know how I am going to sneak in the office with Luis as you date.

(Looking at Jesse)

You done?

(Off her nod)

Then let's go.

Harmony Outlaw Offices

10:30 am

Jesse walked Kate to the editors' office and left her there to edit the final draft of the paper. As Jesse rounded the corner she was meet by Mr. Willis she lead him to the lobby area to talk.

Jesse

What can I do for you? 

Mr. Willis?

Mr. Willis

I was told by your partner to keep

tabs on Ivy for more information and hit the jackpot.

Jesse

What did you find?

Mr. Willis opens his coat and removes an envelope, he hands it Jesse, and awaits her reaction.

Jesse

(Eyes widens)

Whoa! 

She pretty flexible for a woman her age.

Mr. Willis

It gets better

(Off her look)

the guy is her physical therapists.

Jesse

(Chuckling)

Really, that's almost as clichéd as

sleeping with the pool man. 

(Shaking his hand)

I thank you for your work.

Jesse opens her jacket and hands the man an envelope filled with cash. She escorts Mr. Willis out and returns to Kate's office. 

Jesse

I have some stuff for the front page.

Kate

(Looking up)

Okay, just put it there

(Pointing to her in basket)

Jesse

Kate,

I need to you know what the PI found out.

(Seeing her nod)

maybe it's best that I show you.

Jesse hands the folder to Kate and goes moves to seat on the edge of the desk, and waits for the pieces to come together. Several minutes later Kate looks up.

Kate

You know the one thing that keeps me from killing her knew that

She was suffering being paralyzed.

(Looking up)

Get me Julian Crane.

(Off her look)

I think he will find these interesting in.

 Harmony Outlaw Editors Office

11:12 am

Julian was annoyed first he was yelled at by his father for the Hotchkiss's stealing another client, and then he was order to come talk to this Benn James. Then he was rebuffed by the Jesse person, and lead into an office where the some girl was playing office, but she looked very familiar. 

Julian

Kay Bennet?

Kate

(Nodding)

Hello Julian,

(Nodding toward Jesse)

this is my partner Jesse James. 

Julian

Is there a reason I'm here?

Kate

(Handing him an envelope)

I am willing to make a deal with you Julian.

Julian

(Opening the folder)

My God that Whore!

Trollop, Tramp, Jezebel

Jesse

Enough!

We get it, she 's easy.

Kate

(smiling)

I realize Julian that with Hotchkiss enterprises closing in on you

guys, that you can't afford bad publicity.

(seeing his nod)

Here's the thing, I hate your wife.

She is an evil b*!*^, with no conscious. 

I'm going after Ivy, and you can't spare the resources to help 

her. 

So, I will ask Gwen and Jonathon to stop attacking your company,

If I have your guarantee that Ivy will be on her own, when I come after her.

 Julian

I have to talk this over with my father.

Jesse brings Julian the phone, after a series of movement Alistair Cranes voice can be heard loudly in the room.

Alistair

What is it Julian?

Julian

Father, I have been made a deal 

By Benn James Incorporated.

Alistair 

What deal?

Julian

They have a grudge against Ivy and ask that we abandon her

In exchange for our lack of support they will ask Gwen to stop raiding out company.

Alistair

You can't tell me, that you called to get approval Julian.

(impatient sigh)

It's obvious that you will give up Ivy for the good of the company.

Now make the deal , and try not to embarrass me further.

(hanging up)

Julian

Well

(looking at Kate)

It appears we have a deal.

Jesse

(stands)

May I suggest a trip to the islands for a quickie divorce.

Kate

Jesse's right and if you can do by 5:00 pm, we'll the 

Divorce decree on the front page.

Julian stands and begins walking out at the door Kate's voice stops him.

Kate

May, I suggest that you stay sober

This trip. 

Julian

(grinning)

Yes, I think that's a good idea. 

Jesse closes the door behind him, and looks at Kate.

Jesse

You okay?

Kate

(somber)

I'm about 10 hours for taking down the woman the

Woman that tried to destroy my family

(smiling)

I'm super thanks for asking.


	33. G-Day

I don't own anything.

Things were going well, at 4:30 a middle-aged lawyer delivered the divorce decree, by 7:00 the paper was ready to hit the stands. Kate remained in her office, which was now flanked by Smith and Wesson. By 7:30 Luis arrived and helped Jesse with Last minute details.

By 8:00 pm the party had begun and guests were arriving, the elite of Harmony society was there including the clueless guest of honor Ivy Crane. 

Harmony Outlaw Offices 

The Bennett's and Russell's are seated at their table, when Ethan and Simone make their entrance, John looks up as they near.

John

Simon, if you needed a ride here, I would've have picked you up?

Simone cringes at the pet name John calls as Ethan takes her hands and sneezes it. 

Simone

It's not so much a ride as it's a date.

The statement is met with silence as the rest of the table looks up, so biting the bullet Ethan takes the lead.

Ethan

Yes, it's a date, and it's not our 

first one, we been seeing each other for about a year now.

Chad stands up and Simone moves in front of Ethan hoping her brother-in-law won't risk her to get to him.

Simone

Chad, calm down.

Chad

(looking confused)

Why do people always assume I going to attack someone?

(off her look)

I was standing to shake his hand,

(smiling)

and congratulate him on his great taste in women. 

Grace

I'd like to also point out 

 Simone's has good taste in men.

(getting up and hugging the two)

 Eve

Not that I disapprove, but

why have the big secret?

Jessica

Very, good question.

Noah

I can answer that.

All eyes turn to Noah.

Obviously, Simone 

(putting his arm around her shoulders)

got tired of waiting for me, and decided

to settle. 

Ethan

(nodding)

Yeah, on the better Bennett brother. 

 Noah

Yeah, if by better you mean older, and less attractive.

Whitney

As riveting as this fight is, as all your fights are.

Can we focus on question asked?

Simone

What Question?

(innocently)

Reese

Oh, when your Mom asked why you 

Two been hiding your relationship for the past year?

Simone

(glaring)

Thanks Reese

Reese

Your welcome.

Ethan

Because Simone and I didn't want to give anyone false hope.

Simone

Yeah, truthfully I didn't even like Ethan that much at first. 

(shrugging)

Ethan

(smiling)

Well, on let's end the conversation on that ringing endorsement.

Ethan takes out Simone chair and as they sit down, as Jesse comes over.

Jesse

Good Evening , I hope you enjoying your selves.

Jessica

(standing)

Guys, I like you to meet my boss and favorite person Jesse

James.

Jesse

Thank you Jessica, I am touched and honored.

(nodding to the group)

It's pleasure to you all. 

(turning to Jessica)

I'll just came by to remind you to be at the podium at 

8:58 for the intros.

Jessica

Do I get to meet the secret partner?

Jesse 

You will , but not yet.

(looking around)

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more preparations to double check.

Leaving the Bennetts table, Jesse makes her way toward her date and his family. 

8:47 pm

Jesse

Well, Hello Lopez-Fitzgerald's 

Luis stands and pulls out her chair.

Jesse

Thank You

Luis 

I don't think you know

My brother Antonio, his wife Sheridan,  and my sister Paloma. 

Jesse 

Hi, how are you?

(Shaking their hands)

Sheridan

It's so nice to finally meet you.

Jesse 

Likewise, I so glad you could all attend.

(smiling)

It will be a night you never forget.

Just then one of Jesse's bodyguards comes to the table. Everyone looks up at the visitor.

Smith

Sorry to interrupt, but someone

Is asking to see you.

Jesse

Ok

(looking around the table)

Please excuse me

(rising)  

I will return shortly.

Smith leads into the lobby where Ivy Crane wiats. 

Ivy

Ms. James

I presume?

Jesse 

(Nodding)

Mrs. Crane

Ivy

So, you're Benn James.

It's very bold of you to invite me the gala to celebrate the opening of 

a paper that I will be competing against.

Jesse

Well, I feel we need to start out on the  

right foot, after all we don't need to be enemies. 

Harmony a big enough town for the both of us. 

Ivy

I know this routine

(off her look)

You try to play the gracious person, when in reality

You want to destroy me.

But that's not going to happen, I have taken on people bigger then you and won.

So, you might not want to make this too big a deal, after all you will probably be out of business in a 6 months.

Jesse

Than in the sprite of playing my part would you 

 allow me to escort you to your table. 

Ivy

Of course, in the sprit of playing gracious winner.

Jesse step in front and leads Ivy to her table, as the eyes of the entire town follow the two. Jesse leaves Ivy at a table full of social climbers that would gladly suck up to Mrs. Crane, making sure her guest is settled she returns to Luis's table.

Jesse

Sorry, that took longer then I thought it would

(checking her watch)

and now unfortunately I have to start the show.

Luis 

I understand.

It's a big night.

Jesse

Yeah, well………….

Stops short as Smith again joins her. 

Smith 

Sorry again, but it's time.

Jesse

Thank you

(seeing him still standing there)

I know how to get there.

Smith

K.B.'s orders.

Jesse

Of course

(nodding to the group)

I hope to you the show. 

Smith follows closely behind Jesse, until she reaches the podium, Jesse checks to see if all is ready and begins.

Jesse

Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman.

My name is Jesse James and I am part owner of Benn James Incorporated.

We are here tonight to celebrate the opening of Harmony's newest paper.

The Harmony Outlaw. 

A large curtain opens revealing the newspaper. Jesse wait for applauds to die down before she continues. 

Jesse

Thank you

(moving from behind the podium)

It's a hard undertaking to start a new paper,

Especially in a small town. Now

I personally can't stand be second at something.

So when my partner and I decided to start a paper on the east coast we knew we needed the best.

(turning to look at the employees in back of her)

A task I thing we accomplished. My partner said, that if we want to successes in a community-based town, we need 

To embrace the community. I think that perfect way to start our relationship is introduce to people that will be 

putting together the paper that you will hopefully run to read.

(smiling) 

Hint, hint.

Moving to stand behind the table were her staff is seated.

Jesse

I would like to introduce you to my new family

Head of marketing and sales: Jerrod Quick

(Applauds)

Head of Distribution: Ryan Clark

(Applauds)

Head of Personnel: Marjorie Sims

(Applauds)

Head Photographer: Jessica Bennett

(Applauds)

Journalist: Leslie Burk

(Applauds)

Journalist: Chris Watts

(Applauds)

 Journalist: Ty Monroe

(Applauds)

Now this is not the extent of out staff, just the ones foolish enough to yes  when I ask.

(laughs)

(turning to the staff)

I'd like thank my staff for they're patients and hard work.

Now, it's impossible to turn out  paper no matter how good the staff without an editor,

The person I picked for this job, has proven to be tough, tenacious, smart, creative, and hard working.

She is also my partner. 

Moving back in front of the podium. 

Jesse

Ladies and Gentleman,

Half owner of Benn  James Incorporated, and 

Editor  of the Harmony Outlaw

Katherine Bennett.

Kate walked into the room as shocks and gasps were heard all around the room, as the stunned crowd looked at the prodigal daughter.

Kate

Thank You Jesse, for the warm reception.

(looking around the room her gaze falls on her family)

I'd first like to say that it's wonderful to be back in Harmony

(smiling)

Among friends and family.

I would also like to thank you for coming out and helping up celebrate the opening of our 

3rd paper in the United States. 

That being said I invite you  to do two things, 

The first is to continue to enjoys yourselves, the second is grab the first issue of the Outlaw

This will be distributed shortly. 

Once again I thank you for attendance and hope you all enjoy yourselves.

Then as quickly as she came Kate Bennet disappeared behind the curtain, as talk about the return of Kay Bennet went on through out the room.


	34. The Downfall of Ivy

I don't own anything.

Jesse surveyed the room, and decided the time had come for family reunion. She turns with plan to talk with the Bennetts to find her self-confronted by the Jessica.

Jessica

That was my sister.

Jesse

I know

Jessica

You knew

Jesse 

Yup

Now I realize that you might be angry, but right now I need you to get your family and follow 

me back to the office, so that you can talk to her.

Jessica runs to the table and is met by questions.

Sam

Did you know about this?

Ethan

When did she arrive?

Grace

Where is she now?

Jessica tries to answer but he answers are cut off by more questions until Chad intervenes with a whistle that calms the crowd.

Jessica

Thanks Chad

(Looking at him)

I don't anything except that Jesse wants us to meet Kay

In her office, now. 

The Assembled crowd moves to follow Jesse; she nods and leads them down a long hallway to the door in the center guarded by security. Jesse nods to the men as them move to open the door, revealing a large office where Kate is sitting at her desk. She moves to stand in front as her family and friends file into the room. Jesse stands in the center of the room, and decides to get the ball rolling. 

Jesse

(Looking at Kate)

Well, I will leave you

to your guests.

(Smiling)

I think you can handle them.

Jesse walks out and as the door closes silence descends. 

Kate

I understand if you guys are angry with me 

about tonight and last time. 

I just…………

Sam cuts his oldest daughter off with a hug, as Grace joins. They break apart and Kate tries to explain again, but now finds her self being passed around the room getting large hugs from Ethan, Reese, Simone, Jessica, Noah, Whitney, Eve, and Chad. John sits in the corner watching the scene unfold. Finally all hugged out Kate tries again to explain. 

Kate

I've really missed you guy, all of you.

(Looking around)

I know it wouldn't seem that way, when I didn't call or write, but 

I needed to be alone to clear my head.

Now I know you have a lot of questions, but it's important that you know that I returned with another purpose in mind.

One that with or without your support is going to happen. 

Sam

What's going to happen?

Kate 

In about

(Checking her watch)

3 hours The Harmony Outlaw will debut

with am exclusive story on Ivy Crane. 

(Looking at Ethan)

I'm' sorry Ethan, but when it's over your mother will most likely be in prison. 

Noah 

What exactly in this exclusive?

Kate was about to reply when the door opened and the group turned to see Jesse in the door way followed by Luis. 

Jesse

(Coming in)

Ivy's paper is being delivered to her as we speak.

Kate

Good. 

Jesse moves to stand by Kate as they turn their attention toward the door, the rooms falls silent as the onlookers follow their gaze. Minutes later a small buzzing come from the hall and becomes louder, until there is a knock on the door. Smith enters,

Smith

There's an Ivy Crane to see you.

Jesse

Give a minute and show her in.

Kate

(Looking around the room)

I'm going to need you guys to let us handle this.

(Seeing their nods)

Smith!

The door opens to reveal an obviously livid Ivy Crane, who pays no attention to the others in the room as she rolls over to confront Kate.

Ivy

(Throwing the paper)

What do you two think you're playing at?

Jesse

I'm sorry

(Feigning innocents)

What exactly are you referring to?

Kate

(Looking confused)

I think she means our exclusive. 

Ivy

You damn right I mean our exclusive.

(Laughing)

You have any idea, how mush this will cost you.

Jesse

Well it currently cost, about 2.75

(Looking at Kate)

3.00 dollars to print. 

Kate

That sounds about right.

(Nodding)

Ivy

(Looking at Kate)

I realize that you sober and have money now, but you are playing a very adult game little girl. 

Kate stands and moves in front of Ivy and kneels down to her level.

Kate

Your right I'm sober and I do have money,

(Narrowing her eyes)

But this isn't an adult game Ivy.

(Stands to look down at her)

This is a game for cold hearted b*^$s,

And that is a game I can excel. 

But if you feel that you have been wronged please

(Nodding toward her father and Luis)

feel free to file charges with the proper authorities. 

Jesse opens the desk and removes the same folder she gave Kate this morning and holds it up. Moving forward to stand near Sam.

Jesse

I actually think it will be the other way around.

Kate

(Looking at Jesse)

You may be right, but maybe we should let everyone know why Ivy is so upset. 

Jesse

Sure, Well I think the first thing that ticked her off, would be the headline.

(Looking thoughtful)

I believe it was " Ivy Winthrop Exposed"

Kate

Ah, yes 

(Looking at Ivy)

I was saddened to her about your divorce,

(Pouting)

You and Julian were made for each other.

I think the implications about your involvement in the "murder" of Julian Crane

Is what upset her next.

Jesse

(Handing Sam a piece of paper and a disc)

Sam, that's a written avadavat, from 

A former employee, that was hired to drug Whitney Russell's drink during a dance

, the disc is the conversation he taped where she asked to plant gloves in Rebecca Hotchkiss's home.

Eve makes a move toward Ivy, but Chad restrains her. 

Kate

Then of course are the pictures taking recently that show you not paralyzed

(Shaking her head)

and very limber for a woman you age. 

Jesse hands Sam the photos of Ivy and her physical therapists in several compromising positions. 

Jesse

(Pointing at the photos)

Now, I 'm not a physical therapist, 

but shouldn't you be wearing clothes during the session.

Kate moves behind Ivy's chair and grasping the handles over turns the chair. Ivy falls onto the floor screams, but then to the shock of all present stands.

Kate

(Faking shocked)

Ivy, you're not paralyzed.

(Looking at the ceiling)

It's a miracle.

Ivy

(Moves to stand in front of Kate)

You are still out of your league.

Kate

Maybe

(Nodding)

But before I completely destroy you

I want you to know what made me vow revenge.

It was the night before the truth was revealed.

(Off her look)

You remember don't you Ivy, when you found 

Me in the park. 

(Looking at her family)

I couldn't go out drinking because I needed to be sober for the barbecue.

So, I am sitting on the bench no clue what to do, when Ivy appears. 

Ivy

I tried to help you.

Kate

You knew about me and John, and you told

I was going to hell.

(Laughing)

You saw me standing on a ledge and you pushed me off.

Jesse moves between the two and leads Kate back to the desk, and sits her down.

Jesse

I'll take it from here.

(Moving back in front of Ivy)

You are pure and unadulterated evil, 

And before last month, I was trying to talk Kate out this.

After all what can really be gained by exposing you, it really just makes us look petty.

However, information I received forced me to rethink my position.

Ethan

What made you rethink it?

(Looking at his mother)

Kate

We found a maid that will testify that 

Ivy likes to take drives on the lake. 

She was out driving one night in late May.

Jesse

Driving a black BMW, that was 

missing the next day. 

 Sam

That is a very serious accusation, do you have proof besides

The maid.

Jesse hands the folder to Sam. Sam looks at the material and passes it to Ethan. Ethan looks at the information and drops head. 

Ethan

(Looking at his mother)

Det. Lopez-Fitzgerald,

Please arrest Ms. Winthrop.

Charges pending further investigation. 

Ivy 

(Eyes widen)

Ethan, I ………..

Ethan raises a hand to silence the women.

Ethan

You should speak to your attorney before saying anything further. 

Luis reads Ivy her rights, as the crowd looks on. 

Jesse

(Looking around)

Guys why don't we give a Kate a minute

(Looking at her friend)

Kate's had a busy day. 

The room empties out as Kate seats back and waits for the peace and quiet to calm her heart, but once again she is denied. She turns at a sees John emerge from the shadows.

John

Welcome Home

Katie.


	35. Showdown Time

I don't own anything. 

Harmony Outlaw Conference Room 

Once the group returned to their table a silence descended on the crowd, as the party continued around them. Jessica looked around the table at the somber group and was about to address the scene they just witnessed, when Miguel and Charity arrived. 

Miguel

(Looking around the table)

What's wrong?

Charity

(Confused)

Aren't you guys happy that Kay is back?

Ethan

Of course, we are.

(Giving a weak smile)

There have just been some 

(Taking a deep breath)

Unexpected developments. 

Miguel

Like What?

Ethan is about to answer when a man dressed as a cowboy stopped at their table and began handing out the first edition of The Outlaw. Instead of answering Ethan hands his copy to Miguel and Charity and awaits the response. 

Charity 

Oh My.

(Looking at the group)

You guys knew about this?

Simone

Yeah, we where there for the showdown. 

Miguel

Ethan, man I'm so sorry.

Ethan

It doesn't matter.

(Shaking his head)

As far as I'm concerned Grace Bennet is my mother, and Ivy Crane is 

Nothing to me. 

Grace reaches across the table and grabs his hand. 

Grace

(Smiling)

Thank you; I'm honored to call you my son. 

Miguel pats Ethan on the back.

Miguel

I'm glad you're okay with this.

(Looking around the room)

Where is Kay?

Chad 

I got a better question.

(All eyes turn to him)

Where's John?

As the group turns and begins searching the room, Simone eyes move back to the hall leading to Kay's office knowing where her brother was.

Simone

(Looking toward the hall)

I think we all know where he is.

 **Harmony Outlaw Editor's Office **

Kate just sat there and watched him. For five years she told herself that he wasn't that handsome, that his dimples weren't really that sexy, and that his eyes weren't such a mesmerizing shade of green, but looking at him knew she was wrong. 

Kate

Hi John

John

Hi John

(Mimicking her)

Five years, no word, and that's all you say. 

Kate

(Raising an eyebrow)

How've you been?

John stalks toward her chair and towers over her.

John

Where you been?

Kate

Texas

John

For all five years?

Kate

Yeah

John

So, you're Benn James?

Kate

One half, I'm just Benn. 

(Looking at him)

Seriously John, how have you been?

John

How do you think I've been?

(Getting angry)

I've been worried and scared!

That happens when we people you love, run away from a hospital after having alcohol poisoning. 

I've searched the globe for you for at least twice.

Kate backs up and looks at the anger radiating form him, and smiles. She had never seen John angry; he had always been so calm and willing to please people. Though he was cute as hell when he was angry and Kate was enjoying the show until, she remembered that he was angry with her. Jumping up Kate goes into to combat mode ready to fight.

Kate

What right do you have to be angry?

I let people know that I was okay, and I said I needed time.

(Narrowing her eyes)

No one told you to look for me. 

John

What did you think I was going to do?

(Shrugging)

Just let you stay out there all on your own, drinking and wallowing in self-pity.

Kate

My days of drinking and self-pity were short lived, and I wasn't alone.

John steps back in surprise. 

John

(Thinking to himself)

What does she mean not alone?

(Looking at the ceiling)

Please god let her have a dog or goldfish.

(Taking a deep breath)

You weren't?

Kate

No, but that's none of your business. 

(Raising her voice)

I told you I needed time.

John

(Laughing scornfully)

You didn't tell me anything, I didn't get note.

Kate

Well what was I suppose to say.

(Raising an eyebrow)

Huh? 

Should I have talked about the incest, the lies, or

my disrespecting Mike's memory?

John

(Still yelling)

How bout John, I'm okay.

Or

John, I need time.

Hey, how bout any acknowledgement that I exist to you, that what was happening between us wasn't one sided.

The Yelling has now reached the door where Wesson stands guard, he is about to enter when it occurs to him that Jesse might want to handle this his gets on his walkie talkie and tells Smith the situation. Just then, as Jesse arrives to the Bennet table and finds the family turned toward the hallway. ****

**Harmony Outlaw Conference Room**

Jesse

(Following their gaze)

What's going on?

(Looking back at the group)

Jessica

John is in there with Kay.

Jesse is about to comment when she feels breath on the back of her neck; she turns and comes fact to face with Smith.

Jesse

(Looking annoyed)

What now?

Smith

There is loud yelling coming from K.B.'s office.

Do you want Wesson to handle the situation?

Jesse

No

(Taking out a cell phone)

I got this.

(Hits some keys)

Katherine

You ok?

Harmony Outlaw Editor's Office 

Kate was stunned at his words. He had no clue, she had done it for him, well it was also about revenge, but he was part of her reasoning.

Kate

John, you…

The ringing of her cell phone cuts off Kate, knowing only one person with her number she answered quickly. 

Kate

Jesse.

What's up?

Yeah, I'm fine.

(Looking toward the door)

Are you outside the door?

(Listening)

 He's doing a good job; get rid of the third ear. 

Thanks

(Listening)

I will.

Harmony Outlaw Conference Room 

Jesse turns back, sees the anxious faces at the table, and tries to relieve their fears with a smile. 

Jesse

No, Wesson and he's worried about the volume of your conversation. 

(Listening)

All right, I will.

You'll call if you need me?

Bye 

Hanging up the phone, she motions for the walkie-talkie in Smith's hand. 

Jesse

(Pushing a button)

Wesson, it's Jesse.

Off the door. 

Wesson

Yes ma'am

Jesse

(Handing the device back to Smith)

You and Wesson go, grab some food.

Report back tomorrow. 

Smith

You got it boss.

Smith leaves and Jesse turns back to the table and motions toward an empty seat.

Jesse

May I?

Noah stands and holds the chair; interested in the person that has spent the last few years with his sister.

Jesse 

Thank you.

(Eye twinkling) 

So interesting evening?

Jessica

I'm mad at you right now.

(Off her look)

You knew.

(Raising her eyebrow)

Did she tell you to hire me?

Jesse

(Laughing)

 No, in fact I'm going to get yelled at for hiring you.

(Off her look)

Kate didn't want her family involved in the whole Ivy thing, which means no 

Family members working for the paper, but you're talented, the ivy thing is over, and she owns me one.

Technically she more, but I'll let her slide on the rest for right now. 

Grace

How long have you know my daughter?

Jesse

5 years, it's been 

(Nodding)

lively.

Katie, is a……….

(searching for the right words)

special girl. 

Simone

You have no idea, how special.

Jesse

You are proablby right.

(laughing)

**Harmony Outlaw Editor's Office**

Kate wits until she hears footsteps going away before turning back to John. 

John

John you, what?

Kate

You exist and it wasn't one sided. 


	36. The Showdown Contiues

I don't own anything.

John

It meant something, but you left me?

Kate

I left everyone. 

No one was excluded. 

John

Your family got a note.

(Eyes narrowing)

Miguel got a note. 

Kate

Miguel's' family got a note.

(Annoyed)

Why are we doing this?

Is there a point to it? 

John

(Glaring at her)

If you don't know that our doing this matters, then you're 

Not the smart person I thought you were.

That being said John walks out of the and back into the conference room, he stops at the Bennett's table and all eyes look up expectantly at the arrival. 

John

(Looking at Eve)

Mom, you ready to go? 

Eve

(Disappointment in her eyes)

Yeah

(Standing)

Goodnight

(Looking around)

Just then the Jesse's cell phone rings. She answers it.

Jesse

Yeah

Kate

Is he still there?

Jesse

(Turning to look at John)

Yeah

Kate

Do me a favor?

Jesse

Sure

Kate

Punch him.

Jesse

No!

Kate

I'm your friend, business partner, confidant, and amigo.

Hit him.

Jesse moves away as she notices that Kate yelling is surpassing the noticeable and those close to her, can hear the violent request.

Jesse

NO! I am coming back.

Kate

No, stay and hit him.

Jesse

Bye

Ending the call Jesse turns back to look at John. 

Jesse

Why don't you stay?

(Off his look)

Just give me a minute.

Jesse sprints toward the hallway, but is waylaid by the appearance of her date Luis. 

Jesse

Luis

(Smiling)

Perfect, I need you to keep John here.

While I go beat some sense into Kate.

Luis

Sure, if 

Afterward I get to spend sometime with my date.

Jesse

Luis, after I fix this, I am literally yours for the night. 

(Winking)

Jesse walks directly to Kate and smacks her upside her head. Kate rubs her head and glares at her friend.

Kate

What was that for?

Jesse

For being stupid. 

You love John, you know it, I know it, his knows it, and the entire town knows it.

So, please tell me why you can't just tell him that.

Say those words and you don't have to explain a thing. 

Kate folds her arms over her chest and stares at the wall.

Jesse

(Glaring)

I don't get it, you take on Ivy and the Cranes for revenge, but 

To live happily ever after you won't say three little words.

Kate continues to stare at the wall, and fed up Jesse pulls out her phone and dials for reinforcements. While in the conference room Luis tries to persuade John and Eve to remain. 

Luis

John, come on the parties not over yet. 

(Off his look)

OK, but are you telling that after five years of looking for her, you just going to spend ten minutes with 

Her and give up. 

John answers are cut off as Luis cell phone rings. He holds up a hand to keep the reluctant man there, while he takes the call. 

Luis

Det. Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Jesse

Luis, I need more help.

Luis 

I got my hands full.

Jesse

Just tell me is there anyone still here that can control Kate.

Luis

(Laughing) 

Not anyone I know of.

(Looking at the group)

Wait; let me send some people back to help.

Jesse

Thanks.

Luis disconnects form the call, and turns to the group. 

Luis

Miguel, can you and Simone go back to the office and help Jesse

With something. 

Simone and Miguel stand, nod, and head toward the office, as Luis turns back to John. 

Luis

You can't tell me that Kay is not worth twenty more minutes. 

John glares and then sits down.

John

She the most aggravating women I have ever met.

Luis

(Smiles)

But you love her?

The table is silent as they await John's answer. 

John

Unfortunately

(Looking away)

Ethan

Hey, that's my sister.

John

(Glaring at Ethan)

Yeah, and speaking of sisters.

Ethan

You know what, you're right Kay is aggravating,

(Nodding)

A pain really.

The gang laughs as Ethan tries to move the focus away from him. While in the back office Miguel and Simone arrive to find Jesse struggling to keep Kate at her desk. 

Jesse

Would you just

(Struggling)

Sit there.

Kate looks up at the sound of footsteps and sees Miguel and Simone. Seeing Miguel again brought a smile to her face and she stopped fighting. 

Miguel

Kay

(Smiling)

Kate pushes Jesse out of the way and runs to hug her first crush. 

Kate

Miguel

(Grinning)

I'm so happy to see you. 

Jesse leaves the room quietly and returns to the conference room, closing the door on her way out.

Kate

How are you?

Simone

Kay, we don't have time for that right now.

John is ready to leave. 

Kate

(Looking at Simone)

I hope he enjoyed himself.

(Returns her gaze to Miguel)

How's Charity?

Miguel

(Grins)

Simone's right, you need to stop John.

Kate

(Surprised)

What! 

You don't like John?

Miguel

Not true, we had problems, but he made you happy,

And I think he still does.

Kate

Who are you and what did you do to Miguel?

Miguel

Kay, I'm serious. 

Before I was jealous, we were growing apart, and I blamed John,

But it wasn't his fault. You were right, we changed, and it was just a part of life.

John has spent years searching for you, when everyone else stopped looking, he keeping going. 

 He put his life on the hold to search the world for you, that's love.

(Lifting her chin to meet her eyes)

What you did tonight proved that you love him too. Kay this is what you have always wanted.

Don't let stubborn pride get in your way, not when you have come this far.

(Kisses her cheek)

I'm going to make sure that John doesn't leave.

(Looks at Simone)

Can you handle it?

Simone

(Nodding)

Yeah

Miguel walks out leaving Kate and Simone alone. 

Kate

Ok, what so you have to say to convince me.

Simone

I'm sleeping with your brother. 

Kate

What?!

Simone

Ethan and I are together.

Kate

(Shocked)

What?!

Simone

(Rolling her eyes)

Okay, now you're just being dense. 

Kate 

You and Ethan?

(Off her look)

My brother?

(Off her look)

Ethan Bennet?

Simone

Yes

Kate

(Running her hand through her hair)

Okay, whatever.

Simone

You're okay with this?

Kate

Hey you make out with my brother, I made out with yours.

We're even.

Simone

Good point.

(Laughing)

Now, why are you being difficult?

Kate

I'm not.

Simone

You are, I don't know what happened in here, but when I last saw my brother

He had this huge smile on his face, because he saw you again.

Just now he looked angry and hurt.

Kate

Not my fault.

Simone

Yes it was, and you do again and Whitney and I will have to kick you're a**.

Kay, you look great, successful, and healthy, but are you loved?

Are you loved like you know John would love you?

Simone stands and moves toward the door. She turns back to look at her friend. 

Simone

You went to hell for a man you merely liked, you can't even go down the hall for the man you love.

Simone shuts the door an returns to the table, looking around she notices that only the Bennett, Lopez-Fitzgerald's, and her families are left, and are surrounding John trying to keep him there. They look at her expectantly, but all she can offer is a weak smile. She turns as she hears steps from behind her and grins when she realizes that Kay followed her out. 

Kate looks at the group and cringes at the thought of having to face them all, she walks up to John. He looks up as she nears, but makes no move to get up. 

Kate

(Nodding)

Good evening everyone.

(Looking at John)

Can I speak to you for a minute in my office?

John

No

Kate

(Sighing)

Can I speak to you in the lobby?

John

No

Kate

(Getting impatient)

Can I speak to you at all?

 John

Sure, go ahead.

Kate

(Rolling her eyes)

John, I'd like to apologize for anything and everything that I might have said

that upset you.

John

(Nodding)

Apology accepted. 

Kate

Can we continue this in private?

John

(Smiling)

No

Kate

(Glaring at him)

Are you really going to make me do this in front of all these people?

John

 (Looking around the table)

Yup

Kate

John, I l………….

(Taking a breath)

I l……………

John

(Grinning)

Come on Katie, you used to be such an eloquent speaker. 

Jesse snickers from her position against the wall by Luis, and receives a glare from Kate that should have left her dead, but seemed unfazed by her partner's anger. 

Kate

(Mumbling)

John

What?

Speak up.

Kate

(taking a deep breath)

John, I love you.


	37. Happily Ever After?

I don't own anything.

Grace and Eve caught each other's eye and shared a knowing smiling, both thrilled that their children could find love after all the tragedy. 

John stood up and moved toward Kate. 

John

(Smiling)

Now, we can continue this in your office.

John doesn't wait for a reply he just begins pulling the silent women toward her office. Leaving the group to watch them with smile on their faces. Whitney was the first to break the silence in the room. 

Whitney

(Looking at Simone)

What did you say to her?

Jesse moves closer to the table also intrigued by how the young woman got her stubborn friend to confront her feelings for John. 

Jesse

Yes, what did you say, because I happen to be pretty persuasive, 

And I got no-where on this whole John subject. 

Simone 

I just told her the truth. 

Kay just needed a push a push, so I shoved.

Noah

Yeah, that sounds like Kay. 

Grace

I just glad that this is over, and that my daughter's home.

Eve

And that she are John are tying to work things out. 

(Standing up)

I'm ready to call it a night.

Chad

Yeah

(Standing)

Whitney and I will you home.

Noah

(Taking Theresa's hand)

Yeah let go. 

Everyone leaves, except Luis and Jesse, who decide to wait for any more blowouts. Jesse watches the hallway; Luis tries to distract her from her obvious concern for her friend. 

Luis

They'll be okay. 

Jesse

I hope so.

(Turning to look at him) 

 I don't know what Kate like before all this 

stuff went down, but when I met her she was messed up.

Luis

Kay's been like another sister to me for years.

She was always fun loving and carefree, but after the accident I didn't

See her that much; she spent all her time in the house.

(Grimacing)

Of course, we found out later that she was spending most of her time at a bar. 

Jesse

That's how I met her.

(Off his look)

She came in my bar to get a drink.

We talked, bonded, and here we are.

I just want her to be okay, these years without her family and friends

have been tough.

Luis

Kay is tough, but enough about her what about you?

(Off her look)

Are you remaining in Harmony?

Jesse

Yeah, Kate is a very good editor, but hates most other aspects of the business.

So, I'm here for the duration. 

Meanwhile John and Kate have reached her office. Kate moves towards her desk, but is stopped by John. 

John

Don't

(Off her look)

You're trying to distance yourself from me. 

Kate

I'm just going to sit down.

John

No, you're putting on a Katherine Bennet mask. 

The same one you had on when you confronted 

Ivy. 

(Taking her hand)

Just be Katie for right now.  

Kate

Ok, how do we do this?

(Off his look)

I have no clue how to proceed.

John

Let's start simple.

(Off her look)

Why did you tell me you loved me?

(Off her look)

Hey, you said you loved Miguel too.

Kate

(Narrowing he eyes)

Low blow.

What I feel for you is nothing close to what I thought I felt for Miguel.

(Off his look)

Miguel was my prince, he can do no wrong, and he was perfect in my eyes.

You on the other hand are stubborn, opinionated, and obnoxious.

John

(Putting up a hand)

Whoa! 

What happen to the love?

Kate

My point is that even though you are a major jerk sometimes, like

when you made tell the entire town my feelings.

 In spite of the anger and embarrassment, I still happen to love you.

John

Okay

(Smiling)

Kate

Okay 

(Mockingly)

I say I love you, once in front the town, and then right now, and you say okay.

John

You already know that I love you. 

You heard me say it in the hospital.

(Watching her)

Kate

(Eyes widen)

You knew I was awake.

John

(Nodding)

I know you very well.

I didn't know you were going to run, but I knew you were away.

Kate

I didn't run, I took some time, and I told you I was leaving.

Could we get past this?

Or 

Will you never understand why I left?

John

Yes we can, sorry

Men just don't like to be left by the women they love.

Kate

Once again, I'm sorry.

John

Never mind, next step.

What are your plans?

You leaving anytime soon?

Kate

No, I am home to stay.

John

(Nodding)

Okay, you're home and in love with me.

Only one thing is left. 

Kate

What's that?

John pulled Kate into his arms brought his lips down on hers. The kissed lasted several minutes leaving both parties breathless; Kate made a move to kiss him again, when a cough form the doorway broke them apart. They turned to find Jesse and Luis in the doorway, with grins on their face. 

Kate

Can I help you?

(Raising an eyebrow)

Jesse grins widens, but she remained quiet. 

Luis

We didn't hear any yelling, and became concerned.

(Smirking)

Obviously, you were otherwise occupied. 

Kate

(Looking at Jesse)

Get it out of your system James.

Jesse

(A mischievous glint entering her eye)

Katie and John sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g,

First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes John with the 

Baby carriage. 

(Laughing)

Second verse same as the first,

Kate takes a threatening step toward Jesse, and Luis decides to intervene.

Luis

I'll just take her home.

Kate

(Raising an eyebrow)

Home?

(Looking at Luis)

As in yours?

Jesse

Non ya business.

(Taking his Luis' arm)

See ya tomorrow.

Kate turns back to John.

Kate

So, that was………..

John

Seeing if we where still attracted to each other.

Kate

And we are…

Instead of answering John pulls Kay back into his arms for another kiss. John end s the kiss and looks Kate.

John

That's a yes.

Kate moves toward her door and turns the lights off, she turns to look at John, loving the way he looks in the moonlight being reflected form her office window. 

Kate

May, I suggest we continue this at my hotel suite. 

John

(Raising an eyebrow)

You have a suite?

Kate

I own the hotel, I think I can pull strings and get the 

Honeymoon suite. 

John

(Shaking his head)

You know, I wouldn't feel right being in the room, without actually being married.

(Off her look)

What do you say?

Kate

Are you asking me to marry you?

John

(Grinning)

Yup, how bout it?

Kate

(Smiling mischievously)

I think I need to asked when we have a bigger audience.

John laughs, knowing that it's payback for her earlier and forced declaration, and that to get Kate Bennet to marry him he would indeed do it.  Kate joins in and a strange look crosses her face, which causes John concern. 

John

What's wrong?

Kate

Nothing

I was just thinking how I got here.

Our being together is definitely proof that things change. 

THE END 

Or 

Is it?


End file.
